School Days
by Rainy Lady
Summary: UA. TH Isabella Swan es una chica popular, una divina. Ella, junto con sus tres amigas, tienen a la escuela bajo su poder. Chicas malas, orgullosas, odiosas y zorras. Edward Cullen y su familia acaban de mudarse y han entrado al Internado Twilight...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Nada es mio, nada me pertenece, salvo la loca idea. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea de ver la peli Chicas Pesadas, escuchar a mi amiga hablar de Patito Feo y pasar muchas horas isn dormir por trabajos escolares a base de coca-cola.**

_Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica popular, una divina. Ella, junto con sus tres amigas, tienen a la escuela bajo su poder. Chicas malas, orgullosas, odiosas y zorras. Edward Cullen y su familia acaban de mudarse y han entrado al Internado Twilight. Muchas sorpresas. Dicen que las apariencias engañan, ¿sera cierto? Edward tendrà que descubrir a la verdadera Isabella Swan, ¿lo lograra, o conseguira algo màs?_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Otra mañana estaba comenzando para todos los habitantes de Phoenix, pero era sobretodo agitada para nosotros, los alumnos del Internado Twilight. Otro semestre daba inicio hoy, el tercero para mí. Después de dos meses de "felices" vacaciones en Forks, con mis padres Charlie y Renée Swan, ya estaba de vuelta en la soleada y cálida ciudad que tanto amo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero lo detesto, así que mis amigos y..bueno, en realidad toda la gente que conozco me llama Bella, salvo mis padres cuando están molestos...pero eso, ya es otro cuento. Tengo diecisiete años y estudio en este internado desde el primer semestre, muchos se han de preguntar, ¿por qué un internado? Yo también me lo pregunté cuando mis padres firmaron mi entrada y pagaron la alta colegiatura...pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Al principio pensé que me exiliaban a algún lugar alejado y frío, pero cuando dijeron que vendría a Phoenix, no pude ser más feliz. Se preguntarán por qué. Bien, yo nací en la gran ciudad de Londres, si, soy inglesa. Mi padre viene de aquella ciudad, de una enorme familia con mucho dinero. En uno de sus viajes, vino a Estados Unidos y conoció a mi madre, una famosa y respetable modelo, dueña de su propia agencia y de una disquera, ella es albina. Ambos tenían veinte años cuando se casaron.

Aunque al principio la familia de mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio, poco a poco, y a falta de otra opción, aceptaron a mi madre como miembro de la familia y a mí, que me encontraba dentro del vientre materno, como portadora del apellido Swan.

Mis padres vivieron en Inglaterra algunos años, cuando cumplí los diez, después que mi padre pusiera aquí, en Estados Unidos, varias de las compañías Swan Corporation., nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo: Forks. El lugar más lluvioso, verde y sombrío que he conocido en mi vida.

¿Cómo pueden comparar el ajetreado movimiento de una ciudad tan importante al otro lado del mundo, con un pueblo sin novedades donde el cielo siempre es cubierto por nubes grises? No hay comparación. Y aunque Phoenix no es mi adorado Londres, es mejor que mi aborrecido Forks.

Por una parte agradezco el hecho de poder estar en esta escuela, aunque solo veo a mis padres en vacaciones o uno que otro fin de semana que, armada de valor y totalmente resignada, decido viajar al horrible pueblo donde viven tan cómodos. Aunque bueno, ellos casi nunca están en casa.

Mamá dejó el modelaje a los veinticinco años, vendió su agencia por una elevada cantidad y se dedicó a manejar a distancia su prestigiosa disquera. Mi padre, en cambio, siguió al mando de la empresa familiar. Ambos viajan mucho con esos asuntos de Swan Corp. O para conocer nuevos artistas...de ahí la enorme colección de discos en mi cuarto, los cientos de autógrafos y fotografías...y como olvidarlo: las enormes cantidades de dinero en mis tarjetas.

El internado Twilight no es muy distinto al resto de los internados estadounidenses. Salvo algunas excepciones...

Por ejemplo: el mando del colegio recae sobre un pequeño grupo de alumnas, cuatro chicas presumidas y orgullosas que manipulan a sus compañeros y maestros a su antojo para conseguir lo que quieren de la manera más fácil que sus cuerpos les proporcionan. De estas cuatro chicas, dos son demasiado pegajosas y las otras dos...más inocentes. Se hacen llamar las divinas, un nombre tonto que vieron las dos empalagosas en una serie de televisión argentina llamada Patito Feo, o lo pudieron haber obtenido de la película Chicas Pesadas. Porque bueno, son plásticas.

La abeja reina se llama Lauren Mallory. Es rubia, tiene un cuerpo atractivo y un rostro , aunque no perfecto muy lindo. Su carácter es una bomba en ocasiones, otras, es muy tranquilo. Fue capitana del equipo de porristas los dos primeros semestres, y este año le ha cedido el equipo a la divina número dos. Aun no entiendo como lo hace, consigue las mejores notas en deportes, a pesar de no ser tan buena. Y como capitana nunca fue la mejor...Logró cambiar los uniformes de morado y amarillo, gracias al cielo, a negros con rojo. Debo decir que eso es lo mejor que ha hecho en esta escuela.

La tercera en la lista es Jessica Stanley, la fiel seguidora de Lauren. Es unos centímetros más baja que yo, su cabello es castaño y ondulado, es un poco...tonta. Obtiene las mejores notas en química que he visto, aunque ni siquiera sabe qué es un mol. Fue la segunda al mando de las porristas el año pasado, entre ella y Lau hacia las coreografías. De apodo le dicen Jess. Ya saben...

La cuarta es Ángela Weber. Es una chica castaña muy bonita, es alta y buena en varias asignaturas. Este año es la segunda al mando del equipo agita pompones, es muy dulce e inocente. Hemos compartido la mayoría de las clases desde el primer semestre y creo que es la persona en quien podría depositar mi total confianza. Le digo Ang.

Hay tres chicos que siempre están con ellas, me refiero a las divinas. Sus nombres son Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y Ben...cuyo apellido nunca he recordado.

El primero trae de cabeza a Jess desde los quince. Es rubio, de piel clara y ojos azules. Solía vivir en California, luego se mudó a Forks, donde nos conocimos a los doce. Sus padres son dueños de algunas compañías de artículos deportivos, distribuidas por el continente americano. Desde hace años ha intentado salir conmigo, aunque yo lo sigo viendo como un buen amigo.

El segundo, es el que revoluciona las hormonas abejunas de Lau. Es un chico muy agradable, aunque tan empalagoso conmigo como su fiel amigo, Mike.

Y el tercero, según tengo entendido, acaba de iniciar una relación con Ang. Son muy parecidos...debo admitirlo.

Los tres son miembros de el equipo de fútbol, que este año busca capitán. Ya que el anterior, se ha graduado, llevándose a varios miembros. Creo que necesitan tres personas más. Lo que me recuerda que el equipo de porristas está incompleto, faltan dos chicas.

En Twilight, somos alrededor de quinientos alumnos. ¿Por qué tan pocos? Solo son aceptadas personas de renombre y claro...con suficiente dinero para pagar una mensualidad que se le cobra a un estudiante normal en un año.

Y ahora, les diré quien es la estúpida número dos, la que le pisa los talones en el panal a Lauren y que podría ser la próxima abeja. La que tiene a las porristas bajo su mando y a más de un atleta a sus pies...

Su nombre es Isabella Swan y justo ahora está torciendo una mueca al recordar su posición en el grupo escolar. ¿No se lo esperaban?

Siguiendo los pasos de mi madre en sus tiempos de instituto, y el simple hecho de relacionarme con las personas menos indicadas, así como mi obligación de unirme a un equipo, nótese que ahora soy porrista, me llevaron a donde estoy.

Pero, ya lo dije antes, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas sobre la ventana de mi habitación. Con pereza abrí los ojos, después de dos aburridos meses en casa, la noche anterior, había vuelto a mi dormitorio. Los dormitorios del internado son pequeños departamentos para dos personas, lo normal: una sala, una cocina, dos recamaras y un baño comunicado con ambas...pero yo estoy sola.

Salí de la cama aun adormecida, tomé la ropa limpia que por ser primer día, consistía en el uniforme escolar: una falda negra tableada y una camisa manga larga blanca y de botones, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros; aunque para nosotras, las divinas, debe incluir las palabras: corto, ajustado y estrecho, junto al resto. La ventaja de estudiar aquí es esa, el uniforme se usa una vez al mes, cuando hay honores, y de vez en cuando para un evento importante. El resto del tiempo es vestimenta libre. Aunque las divinas tenemos un código para vestirnos.

Entré al baño y tomé una larga ducha, sequé mi cabello con una toalla y me dispuse a maquillarme. Una vez terminé, compuse mi uniforme y me dirigí fuera del dormitorio, llevando mi bolso y el celular conmigo.

Llegué al auditorio y tomé asiento entre Lauren y Jessica, junto a la cual estaba Ángela. No dejaban de parlotear sobre los nuevos alumnos que iban a ingresar a la escuela, y sinceramente, sentía pena por ellos. Cada vez que entra un chico a la escuela, las divinas hacen sus apuestas para ver quien se acuesta primero con él...y si es una chica, ven si es digna de unirse o por el contrario, digna de humillaciones y bromas pesadas.

En realidad, solo Jess y Lau, Ang y yo intentamos mantenernos al margen. Por lo menos no me meto en ese tipo de cosas, aunque lo del libro negro si me agrada...ya saben, un libro donde ponemos fotos y contamos chismes o nos desquitamos con otros alumnos. Por lo menos yo si lo he hecho.

Shh. La ceremonia dará inicio.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Aquella mañana era distinta a las demás, era nuestro primer día como alumnos del Internado Twilight. Mi familia, compuesta por mi padre, Carlisle Cullen; mi madre, Esme Cullen; mi hermano mayor, Emmett y mi hermanita, Alice. Junto con mis primos, Jasper y Rosalie Hale; y yo, nos acabábamos de mudar a Forks, pero como buena escuela e hijos de una buena familia, fuimos enviados a Phoenix a estudiar.

Mi padre es doctor en el pueblo, un inminente cirujano, y Esme, es una artista muy conocida. Aun así no entiendo por qué nos tuvimos que mudar, solíamos vivir con mis padrinos en Volterra, Italia; y ahora, estamos parados frente a otros quinientos alumnos en Phoenix.

Alice me miró con sus ojos verdes y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, intentando de ese modo calmar mis nervios ante la muchedumbre. A su lado estaba Jasper, nuestro primo y el novio de mi dulce duendecilla.

Alice es bajita, con facciones finas, tez blanca, cabello rebelde y de un negro intenso, con unos ojos tan verdes como los míos y los de nuestra madre. Jasper es alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y tez pálida; es más tranquilo y reservado que Alice.

A mi lado izquierdo estaba mi hermano Emmett, y junto a él su despampanante novia, mi prima Rosalie.

Emmett es alto, grande y fuerte, de cabello rizado y oscuro, y tiene los ojos cafés. Rosalie es la gemela de Jasper, así que su parecido es...enorme. El mismo color de cabello, ojos, piel...ya entienden.

Mis padres son algo opuestos. Carlisle es alto y rubio, de ojos azules. Esme es un poco más baja que él, de cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes. Pero ambos son cariñosos y nos adoran.

Yo soy distinto al resto. Soy un poco alto, el chico normal, desgarbado, de ojos verdes y piel clara, mi cabello siempre luce despeinado y es de un color castaño cobrizo muy extraño.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a Twilight después de estos dos meses. Hoy especialmente quiero recibir a cinco nuevos integrantes: Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen, y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Espero les den la bienvenida del modo correcto.- al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, su vista se clavó en cuatro figuras femeninas que sonrieron y asintieron...en realidad solo tres de ellas, pues la otra chica mantenía la vista baja y en ningún momento nos miró. –¿Entendieron: Mallory, Swan, Stanley y Weber?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No se preocupe, señor. Todo está bajo control.- dijo la rubia, y a castaña a su lado soltó una risita.

No le dimos mucha importancia y nos apresuramos a bajar de ahí y recuperar nuestros asientos.

La ceremonia pasó normal, aunque las chicas no dejaban de hacernos preguntas y los chicos no apartaban su vista de mi hermanita y mi prima. Jasper y Emmett se vieron en la necesidad de entrelazar sus manos y las de sus parejas, dejándome a mí solo.

Apenas dijeron que podíamos marcharnos, salí a prisa de ahí.

Mi primera clase era laboratorio...

Así que me dirigí a ella.

_Notas:_

_Aqui vengo con otra nueva historia. Aunque a idea ya esta ahi, y en mi mente ya estan muchas de las cosas que pasaran, solo llevo este capi. _

_Necesito que alguien me diga el apellido de Ben, y el de Lauren me lo dijo una amiga, mas no se si sea correcto. _

_Nos leemos pronto, esta semana entro a examenes, y me la he pasado con trabajos finales, por eso no he actualizado. Pero, no desesperen, ya pronto lo hare._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Edward POV.**

Laboratorio de biología. Esa clase era fácil, cuando tienes un padre que es doctor y mucho tiempo libre...puedes leer muchas de sus enciclopedias. No era fan de la medicina, quizás esa no era mi vocación...pero la clase me resultaría realmente sencilla.

Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que el profesor me dejara pasar, pues antes de dirigirme al laboratorio, había tenido que pasar a recoger los libros a la oficina y dejarlos en mi casillero.

-Pase.-escuché la juvenil voz llamarme, y no estaba en un error. El maestro era muy joven, no pasaba los veinticinco años. Era alto, de cabello y ojos negros. –Bueno, chicos. Él es Edward Cullen y de ahora en adelante estará con nosotros.

Apenas pisé el salón, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Todas las chicas dejaron de conversar para comerme con los ojos, y los chicos para dirigirme miradas burlonas, todos estaban sometiéndome a un escrutinio...todos, salvo una muchacha, sentada en la última mesa, sola y con la mirada perdida en su regazo. La misma chica que nos ignoraba en el auditorio...esto, se ponía interesante.

-Te sentarás junto a la Srita. Swan.-dijo el maestro. –Srita. Swan, levante la mano por favor.-la chica no obedecía, y nadie la llamaba, quizás ni siquiera estaba en clase. -¿Srita. Swan?-cuando la voz del maestro dijo su nombre por tercera vez, la chica levantó su mirada. Y sin despegar sus labios, ni mirarme, levantó la mano, mostrando la suave y clara piel de su vientre.

Me encaminé hacia ella.

**Bella POV**

Mi primera clase era laboratorio. Amo biología, pero odio a mi maestro. El Sr. Rodríguez es un buen maestro, pero muy joven. Tiene veintitrés años, se lleva muy bien con los chicos y ni que decir de las chicas. He tomado clases con él desde que entré a la prepa, y me ha invitado a salir más de una vez, a lo que me he negado...ahí la razón por la que he reprobado los dos semestres pasados la materia.

-¿Srita. Swan?-le escuché llamarme por primera vez. Claro que para esto, tuve que abrir el mensaje que me había mandado Jess desde su celular. Las divinas compartíamos casi todas las clases, obra de Lauren...aunque no se como lo ha conseguido.

No dije nada, no aparté los ojos de los del profesor y levanté la mano, mi blusa se levantó y supe de inmediato que más de uno me miraba complacido. La bajé de inmediato, sintiéndome incomoda.

"Edward Cullen" resonó en mi mente al verlo andar con elegancia hacia mi lado. "El nuevo objetivo de las divinas".

Jess y Lauren se lo comieron con los ojos, aunque no fueron las únicas. _Es un bombón, Bella. Esta vez, hasta Ángela va a querer entrar. ¿Qué hay de ti? Solo míralo. _El mensaje de Jess me sacó de lugar. Y levanté la mirada hacia él.

Un chico realmente guapo, de piel clara y ojos verdes. El cabello despeinado y de un tono castaño cobrizo caía con rebeldía, dándole un toque sexy, la sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios...algo dentro de mí se movió, una extraña sensación...un escalofrío. Él era perfecto, lástima que era el nuevo objetivo del grupo. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, realmente lo lamentaba por ese chico.

-Hola, soy Edward. Un gusto conocerte.-su voz llegó a mis oídos, era suave y sensual, con toques de amabilidad y dulzura. Miel pura. Pero, eso no quitaba que fuera un hombre...y yo se lo que todos los hombres quieren de mi.

-Bella Swan.-fue todo lo que dije y seguí garabateando en mi cuaderno. Mi teléfono vibró en mis manos. _Wow, Bella. Creo que si vas a participar._ Negué con la cabeza y solté una pequeña risita. Grave error.

-Bien, Srita. Swan. Ya veo que la clase le parece muy divertida.- la voz del profesor Rodríguez resonó en el silencioso salón. –Identifique la imagen en la pizarra.-esa era fácil, pero al haber pasado un año con él, sabia su truco.

-Es...-pero me cortó diciendo que no me lo tomara tan a la ligera y que me fijara bien. ¿quién se creía ese idiota? –Es...-intenté de nuevo, pero me hizo callar con una mirada y dio inicio con el regaño acostumbrado.

-Ves que no es tan sencillo, Isabella.-remarcó mi nombre con burla, y estuve a punto de decirle sus verdades, pero una mirada de mis amigas me silenció. –Debes conseguir un tutor, has reprobado la materia los dos semestres pasados, si lo haces de nuevo...serás expulsada. Y al líder de Swan Corp. no le agradará la idea...- la risa de Karina resonó en el silencio, y estuve a punto de apuñalarla con mis miradas. Esa idiota...

El maestro se giró y siguió con la clase, a los minutos sonó el timbre y todos dejaron la sala. Solo quedamos mi nuevo compañero y yo guardando nuestras cosas.

-No era tan difícil...-dijo en un murmullo y me giré involuntariamente a verlo. –La respuesta era..-

-Era profase, ¿vale? No soy idiota.-terminé de guardar todo y me dirigí a la salida de forma precipitada, estuve apunto de tropezar, pero mi salida dramática fue triunfal. ¿Quién se creía para juzgarme? Ese...payaso. La pena por su futuro ya no me embargaba. Disfrutaría ver a todas y cada una de las zorras en esta escuela lanzarse sobre él, aunque claro, si las divinas se involucran...

Fui a mi casillero y me entretuve rompiendo las cartas que encontré en él. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, me encaminé a mi segunda y última hora; pues el primer día, solo hay dos clases y luego el tempo es libre para que los alumnos terminen de acomodarse.

Mi siguiente clase es Literatura, y aunque lo duden, soy la única en ella. Lo agradezco como no tienen idea. Pero toda muestra de agradecimiento se fue en cuanto vi a Edward Cullen sentado en el pupitre atrás del mío. Sentí las lágrimas escocer mis ojos y apreté los puños, intentando contener el llanto. Tengo la horrible costumbre de llorar cuando me molesto, es algo realmente humillante.

Me encaminé a mi asiento sin mirarlo. Completa y totalmente indignada, pero a la vez segura de tres cosas:

1.Edward Cullen es un engreído.

2. Lo detesto.

3. Él es la última persona con quien saldría.

-Parece que también compartimos esta clase.-dijo de forma casual, pero no pude dejar de notar el tono burlón detrás de su fachada de amabilidad.

Iba a contestarle, pero alguien entró y me cortó. -¡Bella!- Si, Jessica Stanley.

-¿Qué quieres, Jess?-estaba irritada, y Jess nunca se tomaba enserio mis ofensas.

-Audiciones en el almuerzo.-fue todo lo que dijo, dio unos saltitos, uno que otro grito y se fue. Me quedé en shock.

-Estúpida descerebrada, yo soy la capitana del equipo, ¿por qué viene a interrumpir mis pensamientos para decirme algo de lo cual obviamente ya estoy enterada? Esa Jess...juro que me las va a pagar en el próximo entre...-

-¿No crees que estas hablando muy alto?- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darme cuenta que no estaba pensando eso...sino que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

-Oh...solo, cállate.-una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, demasiadas emociones en una hora. –Idiota.-creo que eso lo escuchó.

**Edward POV**

No lograba entender por qué esa chica estaba tan molesta. Para empezar, ella fue la que falló un pregunta de lo más sencilla en clase de biología, no yo. Aunque bueno, ella es Isabella Swan, una de las tan llamadas divinas. Tengo entendido que las divinas son un grupo de chicas que mantienen al resto de los alumnos a sus pies, y ella es la segunda abeja. Y la capitana de porristas...según la escuché maldecir a su amiga Jessica hace un instante.

-Muy bien, alumnos.-comenzó a hablar la profesora de literatura. –Hoy analizaremos "Cumbres Borrascosas" de Emily Bronte.- en sus manos llevaba una copia del libro, y sobre el escritorio tenía algunas extras. –Comenzaremos la lectura el día de hoy.- Y así pasó la hora, con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz. –Terminamos por este día, harán equipo con la persona que esté detrás de ustedes y discutirán entre ambos el contenido, escribiendo sus conclusiones para el lunes. Tienen toda la semana alumnos, aprovéchenla.- y se retiró al sonar la campana.

Los profundos ojos color chocolate de Isabella Swan se clavaron en mí, y un hormigueo recorrió mi estómago. Su mirada era penetrante e intimidante, pero no lograba opacar la belleza de su dueña, sentí mi sangre subir a las mejillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonrojé ante una chica. –Q-que co-coincidencia.- y por primera vez en años, tartamudeé una respuesta.

-En el mundo no existen las coincidencias.- su voz estaba impregnada de toda ella, era suave y fría a la vez. –Solo lo inevitable.- un suspiró escapó de sus sonrosados labios y se levantó del asiento. La imité.

-¿Cuándo...-

-Búscame esta tarde, mi dormitorio no es difícil de encontrar.- y desapareció de mi vista, moviéndose con esa gracia y elegancia que solo ella poseía.

-¡Hey, Edward!-la voz de mi hermano Emmett me trajo de nuevo al mundo. Con él venían el resto de los chicos. Alice y Rosalie vestían sus uniformes de deporte, por lo que supuse que su indirecta de querer unirse a las animadoras...no era una simple broma.

Y de ese modo, nos encaminamos al gimnasio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

Bella POV

Animadoras. Pompones. Bastones. Porristas. Uniformes cortos y ajustados. Gritos, aplausos y saltos.

Cosas carentes de importancia, y todos creen que ser porrista es el mayor honor en Twilight. Vaya, si que están equivocados.

Como animadora, estudiante y capitana de este superficial equipo, os lo puedo asegurar. Ser porrista no es nada, ser una divina no es nada, ser Mallory, Swan, Stanley o Weber...no es nada. Ser una chica fría, una cualquiera...no es nada. Las divinas no somos perfectas, ni siquiera nos acercamos a la perfección que el resto de los humanos tienen. El simple hecho de considerarnos mejores que el resto, nos pone por debajo de ellos.

Pero el día que la gente lo entienda, será el día...que las divinas se separen...y dudo que eso pase.

-Lau, Jess, Ang...Alex y Vane...¿listas?- como capitana, debo verme al pendiente de mis compañeras. Todas asintieron.

Hoy son las audiciones para el equipo, nos faltan dos integrantes. Betty y Gaby se han graduado ya, de modo que quedamos seis de las ocho porristas. Este día será...largo y aburrido.

Las luces del gimnasio comenzaron a parpadear, y una a una, mis compañeras fueron entrando a la vista del publico estudiantil, dejando a su "jefa" para el final. No saben cuanto deseé torcerme un tobillo en ese instante.

Con pasos rápidos y llenos de gracia, seguidos por algunas volteretas, me coloqué sobre la pirámide que se formaba en el centro de la pista. Bajamos una por una, moviéndonos con los pompones y bastones por la cancha, los chiflidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros eran completamente falsas...todo era falso.

La canción tenia buen ritmo, por lo que era fácil colocar los pasos en el lugar indicado de la pista, aunque solo habíamos ensayado una vez. Por eso de las vacaciones.

Aun así, todo fue un éxito.

Y en primera fila pude distinguir a la persona que esperaba encontrar, un demonio enviado desde mi infierno personal. Edward Cullen estaba observándonos, mejor dicho a mí, con una expresión sorprendida y los ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Junto a él estaba su familia. Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, uno a cada lada, mirándonos de forma superficial. Y las niñas, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, tomadas de las manos de los chicos, así que supuse...serían pareja entre ellos. No hay problema, después de todo...son solo primos. Pero ellas, me miraban con sus ojos brillando ante la excitación, futuras porristas. De eso no existía duda alguna, esas dos chicas serían los nuevos miembros del equipo.

Edward POV

Era impresionante. Estaba embobado mirando a Isabella Swan moverse por la cancha, y aunque lo intentaba, me resultaba imposible separar mis ojos de ella. Como su cabello, ahora recogido en media coleta, se ondeaba y elevaba mientras giraba sobre sus compañeras y luego caía en sus brazos. El modo en que su pecho se movía con una pequeña irregularidad causado por la agitación, el modo en que su cuerpo efectuaba con precisión cada paso y como su voz manipulaba al resto...como si fueran simples muñecas a su disposición.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?-preguntó Alice, mientras Jasper movía una mano ante mis ojos.

-Si, solo estaba...-

-Babeando por una porrista.-río fuertemente mi hermano mayor, que aunque es una persona muy divertida (solo en ocasiones), la mayoría de las veces, sabe que es menos apropiado decir y lo dice. Como ahora.

Desvié la vista avergonzado y lo sentí golpear mi hombro, mientras daba su típico discurso de hacerse hombre, entrar a la madurez y salir con ella...bla, bla, bla.

-Bien, esta es la coreografía que imitarán. Aunque dudo que alguna lo logre.-la voz de Lauren M., la abeja reina, resonó en el gimnasio. Bella Swan se levantó de su asiento y al compás de una nueva pista, efectuó con gracia cada paso...¿acaso podía ser más perfecta? Lo tenia todo: dinero, belleza, figura, popularidad...¿qué le faltaba? Algo en sus ojos delata un enorme vacío en su corazón...pero, ¿qué podría causarle pesar, si lo tenia todo?

Y de ese modo, una a una las chicas pasaron. Sus movimientos torpes no eran capaces de acercarse a los de la capitana. Las porristas miraban a las aspirantes con pena y malestar, Bella mostraba un poco más de respeto, pero la sonrisa en sus labios demostraban burla. Cada cosa que hacía, por más mínimo que fuera el movimiento, lograba intrigarme.

Y así, perdido en mis desvaríos, no noté nada. Lo siguiente que escuché fue: Cullen, Hale, bienvenidas al equipo.

Todos comenzaron a salir, mi hermana y mi prima llevaban en sus manos los pompones, bastones y uniformes, y en sus rostros esas sonrisas triunfales. Después de todo, siempre les ha gustado llamar la atención. Creo que es uno de los grandes defectos de la familia. Y creo que nosotros entraremos al equipo de fútbol.

Fue capitán en secundaria, quizás lo logre este año, y me gane un lugar en Twilight. No, lo dudo mucho.

Bella POV

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella!-la voz de Jess resonaba en el ahora desocupado gimnasio. Solo las divinas seguíamos ahí, vistiendo nuestros uniformes de animadoras.

-Esta bien. Vamos.-después de escucharlas tres minutos, en los cuales estuve a punto de asesinar a Jessica, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Y ya una vez en él, la conversación empezó del siguiente modo:

-¿Y que harás con biología, Bella?-Ángela siempre se estaba preocupando por mi, por eso confiaba tanto en ella.

-No lo se, conseguir un tutor o...-intenté dar una simple respuesta, estaba cansada de ser la burla en esa clase. Mi maestro era el problema, no yo.

-Acuéstate con él.-cuando Lauren lo dijo, me atraganté con el refresco que bebía y con los ojos abiertos como platos me giré a ella. Me miraba con normalidad, seria; como si hubiera dicho que uno más uno son dos, en lugar de sugerir que tenga sexo con un maestro.

-¿Qué?-mi tono era de sorpresa, muy acorde con la expresión de mi rostro y el sonrojo en mis mejillas. -¿Es enserio?- pregunté al ver que no se reía por mi cara. –Lau...-chillé completamente roja.

-No te pongas dramática.-dijo seriamente. –Todas lo hemos hecho.- y bebió de su vaso. –Por ejemplo, Jess. ¿Cómo crees que aprueba química?-me giré con la boca abierta para ver a Jessica, quien miraba a Lauren con una mirada asesina y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa poco confiable.

-Y Lau, se acuesta con el entrenador desde primer semestre.-Lauren le dedicó una mirada terrorífica, y yo seguía congelada escuchándolas. –Y con el director...- estaba por desmayarme, por eso todo era fácil para nosotras.

-Chicas, no creo que Bella deba hacerlo.- la suave voz de Ángela cortó toda discusión entre la abeja y su seguidora. Ambas me miraron y después a Ang.

-No eres la indicada para hablar, Weber. Puedes explicarle a Bella lo de tus notas de Trigonometría...-el tono de Lauren era desafiante. Ang bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Todas han...por eso...yo...-no podía ni hablar de lo impresionada que estaba. Sobretodo por Ang. –Pensé que solo eran apuestas por chicos...pero maestros...-negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No seas tonta.-dijo Lauren tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, para clavar sus ojos azules en los míos. –Después de todo, tu tampoco eres virgen.-se rió al notar la expresión desconcertada en mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía decir que yo...?- ¿O lo eres?-

-No, no lo soy.-bajé la cabeza, intentando olvidar ese error.

-Lau, Ang, vámonos ya.-dijo Jess. –Debemos salir a...- Ambas se pusieron de pie y la siguieron. Dejándome sola.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y antes de darme cuenta, gruesas gotas saladas rodaban por mis mejillas. Estaba sentada en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón; junté las rodillas cerca de mi pecho, puse un cojín sobre ellas y enterré el rostro en él; ahogando un grito de frustración.

Edward POV

Habitación 18, cuarto B. Lo que significaba que alguien ya ocupaba el dormitorio y debía compartirlo. Solo que no me habían dicho quien era mi compañero. Estaba por girar la puerta, cuando escuché cuatro voces en el interior. Entre todas ellas, sin duda alguna, identifiqué la de Isabella Swan. Lo que debía suponer, que alguna de las divinas, era mi compañera.

Sin poderlo evitar, escuché su conversación y me quedé con la boca abierta. Las oí levantarse y me aparté, saliendo tres de ellas sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Abrí la puerta y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al ver la escena tan divertida. Isabella Swan se encontraba haciendo un berrinche. Al menos ahora sabia quien era mi compañera...

-No crees...-dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella. -...que estás un poco grande para estas cosas.- apenas reparó en mi presencia, se levantó de un salto, un tanto asustada. Hice lo mismo, pero ella tropezó con uno de los libros que acababa de poner en el piso, y caímos ambos al suelo.

Sus ojos chocolate estaban clavados en los míos, y su aliento chocaba en mi rostro. Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, aunque no entendía nada.

Me encontraba en el suelo, con el cuerpo de la chica más extraña que había conocido, bajo el mío. Respiraba entrecortadamente, provocado por el susto. Sus manos mantenían aferrada mi camisa, de donde se sostuvo para parar la caída, llevándome con ella.

-Puedes...-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Lo siento.-dije levantándome y tendiéndole una mano, que aceptó, para apoyarse. –Creo que...para ser porrista...-dije intentando quitarle la tensión al ambiente- ...eres un poco torpe fuera del gimnasio.- sus ojos volvieron a buscar los míos y apartó mi mano con brusquedad, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojizo.

-Eres un tonto.-dijo sonrojada. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras recogía los platos y vasos antes usados del suelo.

-Vivo aquí.-sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Mira.- le tendí el papel donde indicaba el dormitorio y cuarto.

-No es cierto..-dijo sin apartar sus ojos del papel. –Tu, ¿eres mi compañero?-sonaba incrédula, y yo estaba, algo similar. Ahora, Isabella Swan era mi compañera. Emmett no iba a dejar de molestarme en mucho tiempo...

-Yo tampoco estoy conforme...-dije molesto y me miró de forma asesina. –No es que no me agrades, pero yo no te agrado y creo...-me mandó callar con la mano.

-Si me agradas.-dijo en un susurro. –Pero eso no significa, que no crea, que eres un payaso.- una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios. Esa chica era...

-Tu eres...-

-Primera regla: no entres a mi cuarto jamás en tu vida. Segunda: el baño es compartido, nunca dejes puesto el seguro de mi lado cuando salgas, ni lo dejes sin seguro si estas dentro. Y tercera: no me molestes.-

-Espera...yo también tengo mis reglas...-me miró desafiante y me olvidé de lo que iba a decir. –Yo cumplo las tuyas, pero van las mismas para ti también.-dije resuelto.

-Bien.-y luego desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Bella POV**

Una vez en mi cuarto, acostada sobre la cama, me permití pensar con claridad. Yo no era como las demás, es cierto que soy una de ellas...pero eso no me hace igual, ¿o si?

Mi madre fue una divina cuando estudió en este internado, fue una abeja reina...fue una zorra. Lo sé. Pero yo no soy como mi madre.

No tengo interés alguno en frivolidades como la popularidad o una carrera como modelo, detesto el mundo artístico, así que no seré alguien famoso. Me gusta centrarme en cosas distintas, por ejemplo mis estudios. ¡Por Dios, solo tengo 16 años! Upss...

Esta bien, mentí sobre eso. Mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre, tengo 16. Pero todos creen que tengo 17. Se supone que mi cumpleaños fue en verano, y que...bueno, eso creen. Lo cierto es que faltan tres semanas para mis diecisiete, aunque nadie debe saberlo. Detesto las grandes fiestas, los costosos regalos y...todo eso.

_Antes de irse, el sol matiza,_

_y así la tarde, se hace rojiza._

_Yo no imaginé que así, mi vida sería;_

_tras un ideal, mas no se cual,_

_nada quisiera tener._

_Que gran secreto guarda la vida,_

_que nos anima o que nos motiva,_

_Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser._

_Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga,_

_Monotonía, hay cada día;_

_Una ilusión, pues no quisiera caer._

_Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser..._

Escuché la pequeña melodía sonar y con la mirada busqué mi celular por el cuarto, recordando que lo había dejado en la sala. Con pasos lentos me dirigí fuera del cuarto, era un simple mensaje después de todo...pero de momento recordé algo. Si el mensaje no es abierto antes que la pista deje de sonar, se abre solo...

Edward sostenía en sus manos el pequeño aparato, supuse que pensaba entregármelo cuando el mensaje se abrió y él...lo leyó. Tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa maliciosa, me miró desafiante y dejando el celular en el mismo lugar, se fue.

Lo tomé de forma insegura y al darme cuenta lo que decía, clavé los ojos en la puerta...ahora entreabierta, por la cual había salido mi nuevo compañero.

"_Bella, ya sabemos que Edward es tu compañero. Las divinas lo han dicho, él es tuyo. Cumple con la misión, tienes todo el semestre. Atte. Jess"_

"Edward Cullen" su nombre se repitió en mi mente. "Ya no eres objetivo de las divinas...ahora, eres el mío."

Las divinas parecían concientes de este hecho. Ahora me tocaba a mi llevarme a Edward a la cama, aunque sabían de sobra que no lo haría. Nunca había participado en sus apuestas, pero porque era virgen...

Y ahora Lauren sabe que no lo soy, entonces...ya no hay engaño. Pero, ¿quién se lo dijo?

¿Cómo supo que Jake y yo...?

Azoté la puerta de mi habitación al entrar en ella.

**Edward POV**

"El objetivo de Isabella Swan."

¡Vaya! No solo iba a ser acosado por varias chicas por ser nuevo, sino que mi nueva compañera tenia la "misión" de llevarme a su cama. Esto era un gran problema.

Mi intención no era leer el mensaje, pero este se abrió solo. Al mío le pasa lo mismo, en realidad, nuestros celulares son iguales.

Ella lo había dicho: _"En el mundo no existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"._

Por eso me tocó ser su compañero, estar presente durante su charla de chicas y leer el mensaje. Esto debía pasar, de ese modo no seria engañado por un rostro bonito. Isabella Swan no iba a jugar conmigo.

-¡Hey, Eddie!- gritó mi hermano Emmett una vez me abrió la puerta. -¿Cuál es tu cuarto, quien es tu compañero, que haces aquí, por que estas tan enojado, me estas oyendo?- definitivamente, era Emmett.

-Déjalo hablar, Emmett.- salió a mi defensa mi pequeña hermana, que al parecer también se encontraba en el cuarto. En realidad todos estaban ahí.

-¿No puedo venir con mi hermano?.pregunté molesto y enarcando una ceja.

-Tranquilo, Ed.-Rosalie salió a defensa de su escandaloso y poco indefenso novio. -¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó curiosa al notar mi rostro.

-Entra.-dijo Jasper al notar que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta.

Después de estar un rato en silencio, las chicas se fueron. Entendiendo que esto seria una charla de...hombres.

-¿Quiénes son las divinas?-preguntó Emmett cuando le conté que esas chicas iban sobre mi.

-Las chicas superficiales a las que llamaron la tensión en el auditorio. Son cuatro porristas...-

-Lauren Mallory, Isabella Swan, Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber, ¿cierto?- preguntó Jasper, quien como siempre, ya había investigado el asunto. Asentí.

-Pero la que va tras de mi, es Isabella Swan.-

-¿La capitana de porristas?-preguntó Emmett. -¡Fiuuuu!-

-¿Fiuuuu?-preguntamos a la vez Jasper y yo.

-Es que no sé silbar.-dijo para luego estallar en carcajadas. Jasper y yo nos miramos unos instantes con unas enormes gotas estilo anime en nuestras nucas. Emmett era...Emmett, después de todo. –Al menos te vas a acostar con la que te gusta...-dijo burlonamente y lo golpeé.

-Ella no me gusta, es...es...una porrista-dije sin saber en realidad nada. ¿Acaso, me gustaba Isabella Swan? Debía reconocer que es muy bonita y no parece tonta, es distinta y no se deja pisotear, es autoritaria y...mi cazadora.

-Cierto, eso arruina su maravillosa personalidad y su agraciado físico.-dijo Jasper entre risas. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, por lo que supuse que estaba rojo.

-¿Y eso es todo?-preguntó Emmett. –Solo evita entrar a su dormitorio.-dijo resuelto y encendió el televisor.

-Ella es mi compañera.- Ambos se giraron a verme y Emmett se atragantó con las palomitas que estaba comiendo.

–Estas en problemas- ¡Oh, Emmett, el genio de la familia! –Llama a Carlisle y pídele consejo.- ¡Claro, hay que involucrar a papi en esto! Estúpido hermano mayor...

-Me largo...-Jasper me dio una sonrisa para infundirme confianza y Emmett siguió viendo la tele.

**Bella POV**

Eran las ocho, hora de cenar. Edward no había vuelto en toda la tarde, según había entendido, los Cullen y Hale habían entrado al equipo de fútbol. Lauren se las había "arreglado", para que Edward fuera el capitán...de ese modo podría salir con él con mayor facilidad por orden de popularidad.

El capitán de fútbol y la capitana de porristas eran la pareja ideal. Un atleta y una animadora. La divina y...¿su presa?

¡Malditas divinas!

La puerta se abrió mientras me servía un plato de espagueti. Edward entró por ella, con la vista en el suelo y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Cenaras conmigo?-pregunté con las mejillas ardiendo al sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. –Lo del mensaje, no va en serio. No voy a...acostarme contigo.-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo una vez estuvimos ambos sentados en la pequeña sala, con nuestros platos sobre la mesa de centro. -¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?-me quedé helada, ¿de que iba este chico?

-No soy una zorra. No soy como las demás...-dije sin mirarlo. –No me importa que tanto escuchaste de nuestra charla sobre...los maestros; pero...no soy como ellas...-me miró sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que...todas estábamos enteradas de su presencia antes.

-Ustedes sabían que yo...-dijo despacio, y con el tenedor movía su comida.

-En realidad yo no, pero las niñas me lo dijeron cuando no estabas...-me sentía incómoda. –¿Puedo...pedirte un favor?-pregunté con cautela. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y volví a sonrojarme. –Dos favores realmente.-

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó dudoso.

-Olvida la apuesta de las divinas. Yo no juego con ellas.-

-Bien...y, ¿cuál es el otro?-sus ojos seguían puestos sobre mi.

-Necesito un tutor para biología y...tu pareces un chico listo...¿puedes...-

-¿Enseñarte?-asentí. Él sonrió. –Trato hecho.-

El resto de la cena, fue en silencio.

**Edward POV**

La primera semana pasó a prisa. Bella y yo dedicábamos algunas horas a estudiar biología, aunque desde mi punto de vista era innecesario. Ella es realmente lista.

Aquel trabajo que presentamos sobre "Cumbres Borrascosas" fue todo un éxito. Creo que la maestra de literatura y Bella se llevan muy bien, a pesar de no demostrarlo con frecuencia. Durante las clases, ella parece dudar de las respuestas y en biología nunca le permiten hablar; pero en los exámenes y trabajos demuestra su valor.

Nadie le dice nada si falla o se queda callada, creo que los profesores ya conocen su modo de trabajar. Solo el profesor de laboratorio no se cansa de humillarla. Y creo saber la razón...

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba en el salón de biología, guardando mis cosas cuando la pluma se cayó. Bella estaba por abandonar el aula cuando me agaché a recoger mi bolígrafo._

_-Bella.-escuché al profesor llamarla, creyendo que estaba sola. -¿Conseguiste un tutor?-preguntó de forma burlona. Salí de mi "escondite" sin que se percatasen de mi presencia. Esto se me daba mejor cada vez..._

_Creo que podría ser espía, si la medicina no es mi vocación...quizás la CIA me contrate. Bien, bien...volvamos con la historia..._

_-No va a funcionar, ¿cierto?-preguntó molesta Bella. –Usted volverá a reprobarme- _

_-Eres una chica lista, Bella. Ambos lo sabemos.- dijo tomándola por el brazo. -¿Por qué haces esto?-_

_-¡Yo no hago nada! Ya le he dicho que nos saldría con usted...prefiero reprobar de nuevo.-_

_-Tomaré tu palabra, pero estoy seguro que cambiarás de opinión muy pronto.-y la besó. Antes la había arrinconado contra el escritorio, y ahora la besaba. _

_-¿Profesor Rodríguez?- preguntó Jessica Stanley mientras entraba al aula. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Jess?-dijo él. _

_-Tenemos una asesoria pendiente, ¿cierto?- él asintió y dejó a Bella sola. _

_Levantó el rostro y sus ojos me traspasaron. El chocolate profundo de su mirada me dejó helado y luego se fue._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Aun así, ella no habla sobre ello y parece esforzarse más. Como si quisiera demostrarse algo a sí misma y no a nuestro maestro.

Bella Swan supone un misterio...un misterio que pronto resolveré.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Las cosas no han ido tan mal como pensé que podrían ir. Edward ya no está molesto por la "buena idea" de las divinas, aunque aun lo noto algo receloso. Creo que es normal. No debe ser fácil para alguien, que la persona que ensuciara tu reputación, si es que eso es posible, se encuentre tan cerca de ti y pretenda ser tu amiga. Pero, ¿acaso soy su amiga? No, lo dudo mucho; soy su "alumna", necesitaba un tutor, y él no tiene nada que hacer, así que...asunto arreglado.

Alguien toca molestamente a la puerta, y por raro que parezca, estoy sola. Edward se fue con el equipo a practicar, o mejor dicho, fue a ordenarles que practicaran, ya que él es el capitán.

Con toda la flojera de la que me veo dotada este día tan molesto y cansado, bajo los pies de la cama y saliendo de mi cuarto, ando con pesadez hasta la puerta del dormitorio. La abro sin preguntar quién llama porque, para ser sincera, no me importa.

Una chica bajita, de piel clara y ojos verdes, me recibe del otro lado con una radiante sonrisa. Besa mis mejillas y suelta una de sus características risitas. -¡Bella!-su grito me parece mucho mas encantador que el de Jess, y aunque lo duden, esta chica me cae realmente bien.

-Hola, Alice.- la hermana menor de Edward es una chica adorable, un poco entusiasta, algo que nos ha favorecido en el equipo de animadoras; su carácter es explosivo, pero le he agarrado un gran cariño en estas dos semanas que llevamos de conocernos. -¿Se te ofrece algo?.pregunto con curiosidad al notar que la sonrisa sigue en sus labios, lo que no es un buen presagio.

-En realidad, no. Solo vine a visitarte.-me dedica una mirada reprobatoria al observar mi rostro preocupado. –Relájate, niña. Todo esta en orden.-su risa musical se deja escuchar y soltando un suspiro, me aparto de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-¿Y Rosalie?-pregunto instintivamente. La prima de Alice, es una chica muy guapa y encantadora, ha sabido engatusar a mas de un chico ¡y eso que tiene un novio muy lindo! A pesar de haberla tratado un poco menos, la considero una persona muy agradable, y me resulta muy natural verla siempre con su prima. -¿No vino contigo hoy?-

-Fue por unos refrescos, ya sabes. No debe tardar en llegar.-como si la misma Rose la hubiese escuchado, apenas de sus labios escaparon tales palabras, la puerta fue tocada por la mano femenina de la rubia. Le abrí y sin dejar de sonreír, ambas tomamos asiento en el sillón de mi pequeña sala, al lado de Alice.

-Hola, capitana.-dijo de modo bromista, pues sabe que detesto que me llame de ese modo.

-Hola, Rose. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?-pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras me hacía la ofendida. -¡Déjenme adivinar!-dije en cuanto Alice separó los labios. -¡Sus novios están entrenando!-ellas asintieron. Y yo bufé molesta, o fingiendo estarlo.

-Eso no es todo, tonta.-dijo Alice y yo fruncí el ceño, la última vez que me dijo "tonta" terminé cargando diez bolsas en el centro comercial. Lo que originó que mi madre llamara desde Madrid, ya que andaba con un asunto de negocios, para preguntar que tipo de "emergencia" había tenido. En otras palabras, quería asegurarse si iba a una fiesta, o si solo tendría una cita con un chico guapo. A veces pienso que mi madre se cree una adolescente y que yo soy la adulta, porque sinceramente...-¡Hey, Bella! ¿Me escuchas?-la voz de Alice, y el movimiento de su mano frente a mi rostro me liberó de todo pensamiento.

-Perdón, solo recordaba lo que ocurrió la vez pasada, cuando me dijiste tonta.-dije entre risas, ganándome una mirada asesina de la compradora compulsiva y una sonrisa cómplice de la exuberante mujer que nos acompañaba.

-Y de seguro, recordabas a tu madre.-un pequeño sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al volver a recordar aquel instante.

Flash Back

_Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban acostados por el suelo y el sillón de nuestro dormitorio, nótese que los hermanos y primos de Edward nos visitan con gran frecuencia. Estaban viendo un partido de baloncesto en el canal deportivo. _

_Alice, Rosalie y yo, habíamos ido al centro comercial el fin de semana, nuestro segundo sábado dentro del internado. Con diez bolsas en las manos, pasos cansados y una tarde inolvidable, abrí la puerta del dormitorio, encontrándome con los chicos como antes los describí. Alice y Rosalie venían detrás de mí, sonrientes y sin muestra de fatiga. _

_Deje caer las bolsas en el suelo y me senté en el sofá, junto a Edward; quien al notar mi expresión, y después de reírse, me hizo un lugar a su lado. Las chicas se acomodaron en el suelo, al lado de sus parejas. Pusieron una película, dejando el partido para la repetición de más tarde. _

_Estábamos viendo una película de terror, y aunque no lo crean, estaba asustada. Con desapercibidos movimientos, me acomodé más cerca de Edward, terminando casi recostada en su pecho, aunque no pareció molestarle. Al contrario, pasó lentamente su brazo sobre el sofá, rodeándome sin tocarme. Como lo que pasa en las películas, cuando una pareja va al cine, y es su primera cita. _

_La escena era típica. La niñera se encontraba recorriendo el oscuro pasillo de la enorme casa, mientras a gritos no muy altos, llamaba a los pequeños niños que cuidaba. Las luces parpadeaban y la fuerte lluvia golpeaba la ventana de cristal, por la que se veía el oscuro bosque que rodeaba la casa. _

_Con pasos inseguros, subía los escalones y al llegar a la estancia en el segundo piso, el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Sus manos temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo. Cuando iba a contestar, ambos niños se cuelgan de sus piernas, llorando y temblando, provocándole un susto de muerte y que un grito escape de sus labios. _

_Todos dimos un respingo en nuestro lugares al escucharla. La habitación estaba oscura y ya nadie comía palomitas. Eran eso de las siete de la tarde. _

_El maldito aparato seguía sonando, y la pobre muchacha no sabía que hacer. Con la voz temblorosa, tranquiliza a los niños y toma el teléfono en sus manos. -¿B-bu..bueno?-logra preguntar al fin, después de perder el aliento y comenzar a jalar aire desesperadamente. _

_-Estoy dentro de la casa.-dice una voz masculina de forma aterradora. La chica mira desesperadamente en todas direcciones y cuelga el aparato con violencia. Se escucha un jarrón romperse a los pies de la escalera, y sin dudarlo, corre hacia el cuarto de los dueños de la casa y se encierra con los niños. El teléfono en la habitación comienza a sonar, y suena, y suena...aumentando los nervios de la adolescente y la desesperación de los infantes. _

_Se escucha como alguien toca la puerta, y gira la perilla, la cual no cede. El ruido de una cierra eléctrica, comienza a llenar el aterrador silencio. La puerta comienza a ser atravesada por la maquina del demonio, y el sujeto muestra una sonrisa perversa ante sus presas. Las tres figuras pegan un chillido asustadas._

_Sin ser conciente, me encontraba abrazada a mi compañero, quien parecía tan asustado como yo. Los demás estaban igual, salvo Emmett, que se notaba mas tranquilo. Aunque en realidad, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre los oídos. Rosalie estaba aferrada a su "valiente" novio. Jasper se mantenía quieto, observando las reacciones de su novia, a la cual abrazaba firmemente por la cintura. Alice se tapaba el rostro con las manos, aunque veía a través de la separación entre sus dedos. _

_El molesto hombre estaba por entrar a la habitación, todos temblábamos. Comencé a hiperventilar. _

_Y de repente. Riiiiiiiiing _

_Todos pegamos un salto en nuestros asientos, nos aferramos con fuerza a la persona a nuestro lado y pegamos un espeluznante grito. _

_Edward tomó temeroso el teléfono y respondió lentamente, bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de todos. -¿Bu-bu..bueno?-su voz temblaba impresionantemente, tal como la de la chica de la película. –Si, ella está aquí.-dijo más relajado, y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me tendió el teléfono, y lo miré con los ojos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. _

_-¿Bu-bueno?-pregunté dubitativa. -¿Renée?-dije con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, todos se echaron a reír. _

_La película llegó a su fin en un segundo y apagaron la tele. Dejándome charlar con la persona del otro lado de la línea, pero sin perder detalle de cada palabra. _

_-¡Bella, querida!-la voz, demasiado entusiasta, me saludó como si no me hubiera hablado en años. _

_-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-pregunté asustada, esperando no recibir una mala noticia. _

_-No, cielo. Claro que no.-dijo riendo. –Es que me llegó una factura con tus gastos de hoy, ¿fuiste de compras?-podía notar la curiosidad impregnada en cada palabra, y casi podía notar el brillo de sus ojos. _

_Me golpeé la frente bajo la interrogativa mirada de mis acompañantes. –Si. Lamento...-_

_-No, amor. No pidas disculpas.-dijo con tono de reproche. –Estoy segura, que a tu chico le va a encantar lo que has comprado.-dijo como solo ella podría._

_Me quedé con la boca abierta y escuché a Alice reírse de mi expresión. -¿De..de qué hablas?-pregunté con voz temblorosa, mientras sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Todos me miraban con atención, por lo que me sonrojé violentamente. _

_-El chico que ha respondido. ¿No sales con él?- ¿se refería a Edward? Estaba por negarlo, cuando habló de nuevo. –Solo recuerda ser prudente, Bella. Usa protección.-dijo encantada. _

_-¡Madre!-chillé completamente avergonzada, con la respiración agitada y con un grupo de chicos observándome divertidos. -¡No seas...imprudente!-dije molesta. _

_-¡Oh, querida! No hay nada de que avergonzarse, cuando yo tenia tu edad...-_

_-Lo sé, madre.-dije quitándole importancia. No había comparación entre ella y yo._

_-Cielo, tengo una pregunta. Acaso, ¿eres virgen?-antes de que disparara la pregunta, había comenzado a caminar alrededor de la mesa del teléfono, terminando enredada con el cable. Pero cuando preguntó, me resbalé con una palomita de maíz y caí al suelo, llevándome el teléfono conmigo._

_Todos se rieron fuertemente. Edward y Alice sostenían sus estómagos con fuerza, Emmett golpeaba el suelo, Rosalie se tapaba la boca con una mano y Jasper escondía el rostro en un cojín del sofá. _

_-¡Mamá!-chillé avergonzada y furiosa. -¡Eso no te incumbe! Doy por finalizada toda conversación.-_

_-¡No te atrevas a colgarle a tu madre!-dijo una autoritaria voz del otro lado. Abrí los ojos como platos. _

_-¡¿Charlie?!-grité aterrada. Llevándome una mano a la boca mientras sentía algunas lágrimas mojar mis pestañas. –Padre, ¿estabas escuchando?-escuché una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. -¿Quién...quien mas está allí?-pregunté horrorizada._

_-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Isabella. Solo estamos: tu papá, Billy, Jacob, Sue, Harry, Sam, Emily, y yo.-dijo quitándole importancia._

_-Dime que no lo tienes en altavoz, Renée.-dije al borde del llanto. _

_-¡Hola, Bella!-me saludaron todos del otro lado. Me quedé en blanco. -¿Sigues ahí, Bella? Debemos discutir lo de tu cumpleaños, es el próximo sábado.- colgué. _

_-Lo siento.-dije a todos, quienes me observaban con caras sorprendidas. Llevé una mano a mi rostro y lo noté mojado. Estaba llorando. –Discúlpenme.-y sin tomar mis bolsas, entré a mi habitación. Y no volví a salir. _

Fin del Flash Back

-Oh, cállate, Alice.-dije enfurruñada.

-Lo sabía.-dijo encantada. Y Rosalie se rió con ella, mientras yo maldecía en murmullos poco entendibles.

Como ya dije, las cosas no han ido tan mal. Y como divina, soy una completa farsa. Creo que ellos ya lo han notado. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas: ¡Hola a todos! Aqui traigo el capi 6 de School Days. Gracias x sus maravillosos reviews, los aprecio mucho. _**

**_La pequeña cancion en el capi ¿4? es el 5to Ending de Inuyasha, me gusta la letra...xD Una pequeña aclaracion, veo que todas supieron de donde era n.n_**

**_El capi anterior es uno de mis favoritos, porque vemos a una Bella normal, con una familia no muy normal...pero bueno xD Me rei mucho al escribirlo, espero que ustedes se hayan reido al leerlo. No tengo habilidad para hacer un capi de risa, me sorprendio que me quedara bien ToT_**

**_Espero que les guste el de hoy. Besos_**

Chapter 6.

**Edward POV**

Si, definitivamente todo estaba en su lugar. Las cosas no han ido tan terribles como creí. Primero, porque Bella ha demostrado ser una chica normal, aunque solo cuando está en nuestro dormitorio, pues fuera sigue actuando como una divina. Como su tutor, estoy complacido. Como compañero, satisfecho. Como amigo, feliz. Y como...¿pretendiente, iba a decir? Creo que me ha afectado el sol.

Tenemos varias horas practicando. Como "jefe" de este equipo, soy el que mas sufre. El entrenador me trae presionado, pero Bella siempre esta al pendiente de mi, creo que se siente culpable por esto. Ya me dijo que Lauren lo consiguió, aunque eso no me hace muy feliz.

Hemos tenido momentos malos, y otros...mucho peores. Por lo general, toda tarde termina con uno de nosotros, sino es que ambos, azotando la puerta de su cuarto. Ya saben: actitud extraña de su parte y comentarios poco aceptables de la mía. Una relación sana de compañeros.

Como el incidente del otro día. En realidad, fue el sábado pasado, y hoy es martes. Esa tarde vimos una película de terror, así que me vi temblando y con una divina cobarde abrazada a mi pecho. Y cuando soñó el teléfono, pensé que iba a morir del susto. Pero solo se trataba de la madre de Bella, quien después de una "interesante charla madre a hija" terminó en el suelo. Nunca me había reído tanto. Aunque cuando se soltó llorando, me sentí realmente mal.

Pero, eso solo demuestra lo especial que es.

Y no es lo único que me ha dado a entender que no es todo lo que aparenta. Está aquella ocasión...

_Flash Back_

_Había pasado aquella tarde en la biblioteca, un aburrida tarde de jueves, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Llegué al dormitorio con mi mochila y algunos libros que había sacado prestados para terminar mi tarea, cuando el llanto de mi "divina compañera" llegó a mis oídos. Esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba llorar. _

"_La amo...ardientemente."-fue lo que alcancé a escuchar._

_Abrí la puerta veloz, y ella pegó un brinco en el sillón. Se limpió las mejillas, compuso una sonrisa y apagó del televisor aprisa._

_-Hola, Edward.-dijo con voz tranquila, aunque se notaba que había llorado antes. -¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó tras mi silencio. _

_-No, ¿y contigo?- ella negó con las mejillas coloreadas al verse descubierta. -¿Qué estabas viendo?-pregunté curioso. Ella desvió la mirada y escondió el control remoto tras su espalda. _

_-Nada-dijo nerviosamente._

_-No te creo.-dije a escasos centímetros de ella. Se giró involuntariamente y en su rostro se notó la sorpresa. –Dame eso.-dije extendiendo mi mano, pero ella se negó._

_Después de luchar con ella varios minutos, recibir algunos empujones, y hacerle cosquillas. Me levanté del suelo, donde ambos estábamos acostados, ella bajo mi cuerpo, e intenté normalizar mi respiración. Ella hizo lo mismo. Me senté sobre el sillón, y tomándola por la cintura con firmeza, contra todos sus reproches, encendí de nuevo el aparato. _

_-¿Orgullo y Prejuicio?- pregunté enarcando una ceja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo e intentó levantarse, pero no la dejé. -¿Estabas llorando con esta película?-la sonrisa en mis labios aumentó su sonrojo. _

_-Eres un tonto.-dijo molesta y escapando de mi agarre, se encerró en su habitación. Me fui a la mía, pero desde la puerta entreabierta, la observé regresar al sofá y terminar de ver la película, llorando de vez en cuando._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Hey, Edward, fíjate por donde vas!-gritaron los miembros de mi familia y Bella. Las chicas tenían pocos minutos de haber llegado al campo.

-¿Qué?-iba tan distraído que no noté el bolso a una orilla del campo, así que tropecé y terminé inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en la enfermería, y Bella estaba a mi lado. Sonreía con burla, y sacó con su celular una foto de mi cara incrédula. –Al menos sigues vivo-dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté incapaz de recordar algo.

-Te aseguro que te burlabas de mí.-dijo con aires de enfado. –Te distrajiste, te caíste y te desmayaste.- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Y asentí.-No te preocupes, tengo todo en video y saqué algunas fotos.- le dediqué una mirada furiosa. –Van al álbum.-dijo riendo y se fue.

En el álbum estaban las fotos de todos nosotros: los Cullen, Hale y Swan. Momentos humillantes, situaciones graciosas y cosas que no se deben olvidar.

Y esto, iba directo a sus páginas.

Una vez fuera de ese molesto mini-hospital, regresé con ayuda de Jasper a mi dormitorio. Pero no contaba con que hubiera reunión de "divinas" en él. Me quedé sorprendido al ver a las cuatro muchachas sentadas en el suelo de la pequeña sala, todas clavaron sus penetrantes ojos en mi y por un segundo, me sentí desnudo. Y para empeorar todo, Jasper ya se había marchado.

Bella se levantó y pude ver una disculpa grabada en las orbes chocolate, con un leve empujón me sacó del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Aunque pude sentir al resto de las divinas pegarse a la puerta para escuchar.

-Lo siento, Edward.-murmuró en mi oído, de esa forma no lo sabrían.

-Esta bien.-dije un poco molesto y en un murmullo. Y me fui con mi familia.

**Bella POV**

Una vez abandoné a Edward e imprimí las fotos, me dispuse a pegarlas en el álbum. Enseguida de las que habían sido sacadas la tarde de terror. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, pensando que era mi compañero, solo dije "pasa".

Los pasos de tres chicas me alertaron de mi error. Lauren estaba al frente, luego Jess y Ángela cerraba la puerta al entrar. Me miraron con fijeza, traspasándome con la profunda e intimidante mirada; molesta, se las regresé con las misma ferocidad y seguí con mi tarea.

-No te vas a retirar de la apuesta, ¿cierto?-preguntó Lau de forma vacilante.

-¿Qué apuesta?-pregunté sinceramente, ganándome una mirada de reproche y unos cuantos bufidos. –Te refieres a lo de Cullen, ¿verdad?-asintieron. –No estoy jugando.-dije resuelta. La sonrisa en los labios de Lauren fue borrada y por primera vez le temí.

-Escúchame, Isabella.-dijo tomando mi rostro fuertemente con una de sus manos. –Sabemos que estas jugando.-dijo mostrando su sonrisa más traviesa. –Te has estado comportando como una chica linda e inocente, y ambas sabemos, que no lo eres.-intenté responder, pero no me dejó. –Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, las estas usando para acercarte a él. Eres astuta, lo reconozco.-soltó el agarre.

-Estas equivocada si crees que yo...-

-No te preocupes, sé que podrás para fin de semestre.- dijo confiada. –Lo mismo pasó con tu novio, nosotras apostamos que lo harías antes del verano, y ocurrió la noche de la graduación, ¿me equivoco?- cómo es que ellas sabían tanto... –Dijiste que participarías cuando dejaras de ser virgen. ¡Despierta, Bella. Ya no lo eres!-

-¿Cómo sabes que Jake y yo, que la noche de graduación...?-

-Todos los saben, Bella. Las divinas y los atletas no tienen secretos. Es especial si se trata de sexo.- dijo Jessica mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. –El capitán de fútbol del año pasado y la capitana de porristas de este, son el chisme de moda. Hablando de él, ¿ya han roto?-

-No, Jake y yo seguimos saliendo.-dije molesta, era imposible que se divulgara con tal facilidad mis asuntos personales.

-Debes dejarlo, Bella. Jake ya ha entrado a la universidad y tu debes ocuparte de ser una divina. Es lindo, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no basta.-dijo Lauren.

Jacob Black es hijo de un amigo de mis padres. Vive en La Push, una reserva cercana a Forks. Nos conocemos desde que me mudé, y aunque es dos años mayor que yo, siempre fuimos muy amigos. Al terminar la secundaria, me pidió ser su novia, él ya iba a cursar su quinto semestre aquí en Twilight.

Esa fue la otra razón por la que no me molestó la idea del internado. Aunque mis padres no saben que somos pareja. Charlie no estaría de acuerdo, es muy amigo de Billy, y si las cosas fallan, arruinaríamos todo. Renée no cree en eso de tener una relación fija a esta edad, cree que es mejor probar con diferentes chicos.

Definitivamente mi madre sigue pensando como una divina. Me extraña que no se haya divorciado ya de Charlie.

-No terminaré con él porque tu lo digas.-estaba furiosa.

-Déjalo ya, Lau.-salió a mi defensa Ang. –Mejor hablemos de la fiesta del domingo.-dijo con una sonrisa. Las otras dos asintieron y se sentaron en el suelo, junto conmigo.

-¿Fiesta?-dije con una ceja enarcada, esperando que no se hubieran enterado que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca.

-Claro, tonta.-dijo Jess, soltando una de sus risitas. –Recuerdas la fiesta semestral de las divinas, ¿cierto?- claro, las divinas siempre ofrecemos una fiesta en la casa de Lauren. Su enorme casa en Phoenix.

La puerta se abrió y Edward se quedó de pie en el marco. Todas nos giramos a verlo y con malestar me levanté y lo obligué a salir, después de todo, esto era una junta de divinas. Tuve que disculparme y esperar a que, molesto como estaba, se fuera al cuarto de Emmett.

-Definitivamente, terminaran en la cama.-dijo Lauren apenas entré de nuevo.

-Creo que si.-dijeron Jess y Ang a la vez.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Esperaba que ellas no tuvieran razón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella POV**

Si, las cosas ahora van a empeorar. Hoy es jueves, tengo la impresión que el tiempo se mueve más rápido cuando algo desagradable se acerca. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que hoy es 11 de septiembre. El sábado es mi cumpleaños 17 y el domingo, la gran fiesta de las divinas en la casa de Lau. Realmente, este fin de semana será un fastidio.

-¡Oye, Bella!-la voz de Alice alerta a media cafetería de mi llegada. Como si no lo supieran ya, todos dejan de comer para observarme y los que están cerca, se apartan para dejarme pasar. En la mesa del fondo, están las porristas y los atletas, sumados a las divinas, quienes por el hecho de ser animadoras, deben sentarse ahí por obligación. Pero como capitana, puedo apartar al grupo. Lastima que esté enojada con ellas por sus ideas de fiesta...

-Hola, Alice, Rosalie.-dije de forma poco entusiasta. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se giraron a observarme, mientras el resto de las divinas se divertía de lo lindo, ligándose a unos del equipo de básquetbol. Lauren me dedicó una mirada "divina" y le respondí con un movimiento de ojos fiero, luego me di la vuelta y la ignoré. –Estúpidas divinas y sus fiestas idiotas.-murmuré por lo bajo, pero al estar Edward a mi lado, me escuchó y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, chicos?-preguntó curiosamente Alice. Mi compañero negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Yo me dediqué a revolver el vaso de yogurt que había comprado, sin probarlo en ningún momento. Estaba furiosa, y el ceño fruncido era muy obvio.

Lau, Jess y Ang, terminaron por irse con tres chicos, a Dios sabe donde. Les dediqué una mirada asesina cuando me anunciaron con la mirada sus propósitos. Lo único que deseaba era verlas desaparecer...pero de mi vida, y para siempre. Incluso Ángela me había traicionado. Esa tonta...

-Bella, ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en una divina?-la pregunta escapó de los labios de Rosalie, y creo que al notar mi mirada encolerizada se arrepintió de haberla hecho. Edward me pegó con su pie, y aunque me dolió y podía haberlo aplastado con mi aura maligna, me calmé. No era bueno andar asustando a la gente por ahí.

-Mi madre fue una divina cuando estudió aquí, y como su hija, era mi obligación seguir sus pasos. Jess y yo éramos amigas en secundaria y Lau tenia una hermana aquí, Kassandra. Kass era una divina, por lo que al graduarse y entrar nosotros a prepa, nos cedió el lugar. Ang compartía muchas clases conmigo, por la que la arrastré al grupo. Y así seguimos hasta hoy...-si, la mala suerte de conocer a personas poco indicadas me sigue desde que nací. El único que no me ha dañado es Jake, mi novio.

-¿Y, como fue que entraste al equipo de porristas?- ¡vaya! Esa chica si que es curiosa.

-Debía entrar a un equipo, ordenes de mi familia. Lauren era capitana de porristas, y Jess su mano derecha. Ang quería intentarlo e hice la prueba con ella, no sabia que tenia tanta coordinación hasta ese momento.-dije riendo. –Y este año, Lau me pasó al equipo, como divina tiene muchos privilegios.-dije molesta.

-¿Por qué se han peleado?-cuestionó Emmett.

-Porque las divinas damos una fiesta semestral en la casa de Lau, y han decidido que la haremos este domingo.-dije haciendo una mueca. –Yo me voy el viernes en la noche o el sábado en la madrugada a casa, con mis padres. Entonces tendré que regresar el domingo temprano...-dije cabizbaja. -...y eso arruina mis planes. Es fin de semana, será 13 de septiembre y...-me callé instintivamente.

-¿Qué hay el 13 de septiembre?-preguntaron a coro, y varias personas se giraron a observarnos. Las otras dos animadoras me sonrieron, esas sonrisas cómplices...y me quedé helada. Mi cumpleaños ya no era secreto, se lo había confiado a Ang y la muy chismosa se lo dijo a Jess, quien se lo dijo a Lau, que fue con el chisme al director...por eso la fiesta es el domingo. La mayoría de las personas estaban enteradas antes de que pudiera remediarlo.

-Nada importante.-dije lo suficientemente alto para que las habladurías cesaran. Todos saben que con Isabella Swan no se juega, en especial los que conocen a Jacob Black. Tener un novio como él, es de gran ayuda. –Están invitados, aunque como atletas y porristas, no veo necesidad de decírselos.-me sonrieron.

El resto de las horas escolares pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Esa tarde fue de películas, y como de costumbre, en mi dormitorio. Todos estaban ahí, me refiero a los Cullen y a los Hale, y a mi persona. Este día tocaba ver un comedia, algo que todos disfrutaríamos.

Pero nuevamente el teléfono interrumpió, esta vez respondió Alice, aunque un poco molesta. –Bella, es para ti.-dijo y se volvió a sentar. Todos me dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria. ¿De que se extrañaban, este es mi dormitorio?

-¿Bueno?-dije esperando que no fuera Renée con una de sus charlas de sexualidad. -¡Emily!-chillé encantada. -¿Sam está bien?- pregunté alarmada. –Es que la ultima vez que me llamaste fue el día que Sam se fracturó un brazo haciendo salto de acantilado.-todos en la sala me miraron con la boca abierta. –Fue divertido, me muero por hacerlo de nuevo.-dije riendo, acaparando toda la conversación.

-¡Bella!-chilló mi amiga un poco enfadada. -¿Sigues saliendo con Jacob?-preguntó de forma misteriosa, avivando mi curiosidad.

-¡Tu también, Emily!-chillé indignada. –Las divinas preguntan lo mismo a cada rato...-

-Es necesario saberlo, Bella.-

-Si, estamos saliendo. Este sábado cumpliremos un año de novios.-los chicos apagaron el televisor y me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Por qué lo preguntas, Em?-

-Es solo que Jake ha estado saliendo con Leah, ya sabes que ella está enamorada de él desde hace años...-refunfuñé algunas maldiciones.

-Lo sé. Tu y yo sabemos que Leah, aunque sea hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, es una perra.-dije totalmente convencida. –Lleva enamorada de mi novio desde pequeños, ya debería haberlo superado.-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues Jake dijo que ya habían roto.-su voz sonaba temerosa.

-¿De que demonios hablas, Emily? Te aseguro que Leah se inventó eso para...-

-Jake se lo dijo a los chicos, Sam me lo dijo.-

-No es cierto, Em...-empezaba a murmurar. Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Quería oírlo de ti, amiga. Tu cumpleaños se acerca y sé que vendrás, pensé que era hora de que rompieras con él.-dijo dulcemente. Y comencé a creerle.

-No voy a terminar con Jake solo porque ustedes...-pero me interrumpió.

-Te enviaré pruebas.- dijo resuelta. –Nos vemos.- y me colgó. Me senté en el sofá impresionada.

**Edward POV**

Así que Bella tenia novio, y llevaban un año juntos. ¿Quién podría competir contra eso? No es que yo esté interesado, ni nada de eso...

Pero aun así, pude sentir la desilusión al escucharla. Se notaba la frustración en su voz, al mismo tiempo que la molestia, al hablar del tema. Creo que realmente esta enamorada de ese chico si lo defiende de ese modo...

-¿Edward, estas bien?-preguntó Bella una vez se fueron todos. Ambos nos habíamos quedado callados después de su llamada, por lo que todos decidieron retirarse.

-Creo que tu no estas bien.-dije al notar la triste mirada que me dedicaba. -¿Ha pasado algo malo?-pregunté amablemente.

-Creo que mi novio me está engañando, talvez sea hora de dejarlo.-dijo seriamente y supe que realmente lo pensaba.

-¿Creerás en lo que te cuentan?-

-Emily no tiene razones para mentir. Y si Renée y Charlie se enteran que Jake y yo somos novios...me mataran este fin de semana.-dijo riendo.

-¿Tus padres no lo saben?-pregunté impresionado, parecía una de esas chicas que presumen a sus novios.

-El padre de Jake y el mío son muy buenos amigos, no arruinaré eso. Y mi madre, ya lo dije: fue una divina; una ramera en otras palabras...-la miré con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no esperaba una descripción así de su madre. -...por eso no cree en las relaciones fijas.

-Tu madre debe ser lo opuesto a lo normal.-dije riendo.

-Ya lo creo.-respondió ella. –A veces pienso que yo soy la adulta y ella la adolescente.- por su sonrisa, supe ver lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre, aunque no fuera una mujer normal.

Después de eso, nos pusimos a ver televisión y no volvimos a hablar.

**Bella POV**

No dormí bien, pensando una y otra vez en la llamada de Emily. ¿Y si, Jake ya no me amaba? Quizás solo estaba jugando conmigo, las divinas tenían razón en algo, él ya entró a la universidad, por lo que debe querer algo mas...y no a una niña boba como yo. Talvez debamos dejar todo en buenos términos, antes que la cosa se complique.

Las clases del viernes se me pasaron volando, tenia mis maletas listas desde la madrugada, dada la falta de sueño. La práctica de animadoras fue corta, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de dormir. Pero como siempre, terminé con Alice y Rosalie, junto con sus novios, en mi dormitorio.

-Juguemos verdad o reto.-dijo Alice encantada, y aunque no estaba del mejor humor, accedí.

-Bien. Bella, ¿verdad o reto?-preguntó Jasper después de girar la botella.

-Verdad.-dije cabizbaja, sabía que iba a ser humillante.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- me quedé con la boca abierta. Si mentía iba a ser muy obvio...

-Es el 13 de septiembre.-dije resignada.

-¡¿Mañana?!-chillaron Alice y Rosalie. Asentí.

Dejaron pasar el asunto, pero de vez en cuando Alice me miraba dudosa, como si quisiera averiguar algo. Y las rondas siguieron pasando, Edward acababa de salir de su cuarto y andaba en la cocina. Por lo que al pedir reto, este fue humillante.

-Debes besar a Edward, pero no puedes decirle que es parte del juego.-dijo Emmett en susurros, algo raro en él. Me puse roja, no era algo normal...¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Pero asentí. Caminé a la pequeña cocina de nuestro dormitorio y cerré la puerta, bajando las persianas, de ese modo sería muy fácil. Si salía roja, es que había cumplido.

-Hola, Edward.-dije de forma normal, aunque se notaba la vergüenza en mi voz.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó notando lo rojo de mi rostro.

Ma acerqué lentamente y usando como excusa una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, me incliné hasta rozar sus labios; pero no esperaba su reacción. Me respondió el beso con la misma fiereza que lo había iniciado yo, sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas. Me mantenía aferrada por la cintura, y mis manos jugaban con su cabello.

Duramos segundos, minutos...o talvez más tiempo así. Pero de algo estaba segura, no era lo mismo besar a Edward que a mi novio. Estando de este modo con Edward, me sentía más completa. Y las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

-¡Ya llevas mucho dentro!-gritó Emmett y luego soltó una de sus carcajadas. -¿Ya lo conseguiste?-

Edward y yo nos separamos sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada. Me dedicó una mirada extraña, creo que intentaba comprender las palabras de su escandaloso hermano. Cuando las entendió, el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue mayor.

-Lo siento, no...-empezó a disculparse, pero coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No quiero que te disculpes.-dije sinceramente. –Si lo haces, esto no volverá a ocurrir.-dije mientras acortaba de nuevo la distancia entre sus labios y los míos. Pero apenas sentí su recibimiento, me separé y regresé a jugar. Las chicas aplaudieron al notar mi rostro sonrojado al salir, por lo que supuse que todo estaba bien.

Edward nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí de nuevo en las nubes.

Lo de Jake ya no me preocupaba.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Bella POV**

Era tan sencillo convivir con Edward. Su compañía era lo que necesitaba para mantenerme tranquila y no matar a la primera divina que tocara a mi puerta. Después de que su familia se fue y tuviéramos una pequeña charla, recuerdo haber encendido el televisor y al recostarme en el sofá, me quedé en blanco. Creo que me quedé dormida, pues cuando volví a la realidad, Edward acababa de levantarse del sillón para abrir la puerta.

-Un paquete para la Srita. Swan.-dijo el hombre, quien cargaba en sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta en papel negro y un sobre en su tapa, siendo sujetado por un listón rojo. Pero a pesar de ver la escena, no estaba segura de haber despertado ya. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me concentré en despertar.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon y como si pesara mucho menos, me levantó del sofá, cargándome contra su pecho. Iba a protestar, pero si esto era un sueño después de todo, por qué molestarme. Su loción me encantaba, era una marca muy conocida, recuerdo haberle comprado una igual a Jake, solo que nunca la ha usado. A pesar de que es mi favorita. A él no le agrada. Creo que Edward y yo tenemos bastante en común...

Vi la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, ¡acababa de romper la primera regla!, me dejó sobre la cama y separó mis manos de su camisa, pues cuando me alzó me aferré a él por acto reflejo. Abrí un ojo cuando lo sentí alejarse; estaba observando mi habitación con un poco de sorpresa, pero quien era yo para juzgarle...si entras al cuarto de una divina, no esperas ver nada en orden ni...nada de lo que hay en el mío, para ser sinceros.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, donde descansaba mi álbum fotográfico abierto. Se dedicó a observar las fotos, mientras yo lo miraba a él desde la cama. Me incorporé un poco, apoyándome en un brazo, pero el no pareció notarlo.

-Son muy buenas tomas...-dijo en un susurro. –Sale bien en todas...-

-Gracias.-mi voz lo alertó de que no estaba dormida, se giró hacia mí con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Y tu...acabas de violar la primera regla.- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, definitivamente, él era lindo...¡Stop, Bella! Piensa en Jake...¡al diablo, Jake! Mi novio y yo casi no nos vemos...talvez debamos terminar...

-Lo siento...yo...-

-Edward.-sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro y desvié la mirada avergonzada. –¿Puedes traer ese álbum y sentarte a mi lado?-asintió y se levantó, pero mi rostro seguía ardiendo. –Ellos son mis padres, Renée y Charlie.-dije señalando la primera foto.

-Tu madre y tu se parecen mucho.-dijo él observando la foto y luego mi cara sonrojada. –Aunque, tu me pareces mucho más bonita.-

-Mi madre tuvo sus tiempos.-dije de forma avergonzada. –Y si te gustara más mi madre que yo...no me iba a agradar.-él se río. –Estos somos Mike, Jess y yo en secundaria.-él sonrió al notar mi cara de inocente. –Y estos son unos amigos de La Push: Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul y Jacob.-

-¿Él es tu novio?-preguntó viendo una foto donde salía sentada sobre el regazo de Jake. Asentí. –Hacen buena pareja.-comentó, pero sus palabras sonaron forzadas. Negué, pero él no me hizo caso alguno. -¿Y esta foto?.preguntó curioso.

-Jess la tomó el otro día. No entiendo como no notamos el flash.-dije de forma cortante e indignada. En esa foto estábamos Edward y yo , juntos...muy juntos, pero mirando a diferentes puntos, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. –Puedes quitarla si te disgusta...-pero no deseaba que lo hiciera.

-No me molesta.-dijo con una sonrisa y, por el brillo en su mirada, comprendí que no me engañaba. –Es raro ver a una divina sonrojada.-fruncí el ceño y torcí los labios.

-Sabes como arruinar las cosas, ¿verdad?-cuestioné con cierto recelo y él soltó una carcajada. Lo miré enojada y dirigí una mirada asesina en su dirección, pero sus ojos atraparon los míos. El verde esmeralda se fundió con el chocolate y antes de que alguno de los dos apartara la mirada del otro, estábamos a tan escasa distancia que su aliento golpeaba mis labios. Sentí la sangre fluir a mis mejillas antes de acariciar su mejilla y terminar de acortar el espacio que nos separaba.

El beso era lento, dulce...no era como el anterior, pero la sensación de revoloteo era mucho más fuerte. Me gustaba realmente Edward. Él podía darme lo que Jake no, empezando por su compañía...Pero tampoco era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, jugar con él. O quizás fuera el quien jugaba conmigo...¿Me importaba, acaso? La respuesta era sencilla. No, no me importaba.

Nos separamos con pesar, por lo menos de mi parte. –No creo que esto...-dijo con voz enronquecida, y con "esto" se refería al beso. -...sea correcto.-

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.-mi voz sonaba mucho mas provocativa de lo que hubiera deseado. –Me gusta estar contigo, disfruto tu compañía y cuando me besas...-no pude terminar, me sentía tan avergonzada hablando más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa entonces, Bella?-mantenía mi rostro entre sus manos y sus ojos atravesaban mi alma con esa mirada.

Negué con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, suspiré. El silencio se prolongó y él acabó retirando sus manos para ver un punto apartado de mi cuarto. Yo clavé la vista en mi cama. Y los minutos comenzaron a pasar...

**Edward POV**

Estaba seguro que no respondería a mi pregunta. Su mirada perdida me lo confirmaba. Pero, ¿de verdad esperaba una respuesta? Es obvio que me gusta Bella Swan, pero ella tiene un novio...no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los tres lo que hacemos. No importa si piensa romper con él o no, hoy soy yo y mañana ¿otro, talvez? Esto solo es un juego para ella..

Me permití observar con detenimiento su cuarto. Era totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaba. Una repisa llena de discos –tal como tenia yo en mi cuarto-; cientos de fotografías de artistas ¿autografiadas? apiladas en una esquina; libros en repisas –novelas románticas con varios siglos de antigüedad-; las paredes de un azul claro; todo tan...sencillo. ¿Dónde estaba el estilo, las revistas de moda y los dibujos en las paredes?

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?-preguntó, rompiendo con su dulce voz el molesto silencio. Negué con la cabeza y ella me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que veía poco. –Disculpa por cambiar tan abruptamente de tema, pero, ¿han enviado algo para mí?-

La miré sorprendido y asintiendo me dirigí a la sala, para después volver con el paquete en las manos. -¿Estabas despierta?-pregunté sin poderlo evitar.

-Bueno, supongamos que lo estaba, pero no lo sabía.-le sonreí y ella abrió la pequeña caja, retirando antes el sobre que tenia pintado en letras negras su nombre. En el interior venían algunas fotos puestas boca abajo, dos discos y otras cartas. Tomó la primera y la leyó en silencio, olvidándose momentáneamente de mi presencia.

Su sonrisa se fue apagando y el brillo es sus ojos se perdió. La angustia era evidente en sus facciones y pude notar algunas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y empapar sus pestañas, pero no las dejó correr.

-¿Te importaría volver en otra ocasión?-preguntó de forma amable, pero tras su tono se mostraba la amenaza de provocar un infierno si no me iba.

-Estaré en el dormitorio de Jasper, nos vemos luego.- y salí, sin saber que no la iba a ver al regresar.

**Bella POV**

La carta era de Emily. Hablaba sobre mi relación con Jake y...

_Bella:_

_Se que talvez no sea un buen momento para hacer esto o que puedes molestarte con nosotros por intentar dañar tu relación con Jacob, pero creo que debes ser consciente de lo que está pasando en Forks y en la Push. Sabes que Leah ha intentado salir con él desde sus tiempos de secundaria, y como divina consagrada de Twilight, y segunda abeja reina después de Kassandra Mallory, no ha dejado pasar el hecho de que haya escogido a una "niñita" como novia antes que a ella._

_No estoy segura si las divinas de su generación tienen algo que ver, si realmente están saliendo o si...Leah lo hace como venganza hacia ti. Cualquiera de las formas me parece aborrecible y el modo de actuar de Jake no ayuda en nada, parece despreocupado y mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez ha sido._

_No quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños, ni lo hago con mala intención. Pero creo conveniente, y me conoces perfectamente, que lo mejor es que termines de leer las cartas, veas las fotos y los discos que te envío. Y por favor, Bella, se prudente. No armes una escena y no te lances sobre Leah cuando la veas; no le digas a Jake que Sam y yo estamos detrás de esto...y sobretodo, si piensas cortar con él, no lastimes la amistad de sus padres._

_Y Bella, ¿acaso tu y Jake han...? Por favor, quita esa cara, sabes muy bien que no soy chismosa, solo que "cuando una persona te importa, se escuchan cosas". Me imagino por su sonrisa socarrona cuando Renée te lo preguntó, que si. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta, pero quien soy yo para juzgarte._

_Ten mucho cuidado, e intenta mantenerte serena. Seca esas lágrimas y recuerda que no soy yo la que juega contigo, es él._

_Emily._

Emily era sinceramente, una de mis mejores amigas, sino es que la única. Siempre había estado al pendiente de mi, y sigue haciéndolo. Ella y Sam están por casarse, creo que falta un mes para su boda...tienen algunos años de novios, creo que empezaron hace cinco, cuando tenían mi edad.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi amiga al leer su carta, y el modo en que me controlaba con las letras o me pedía que dejara de llorar, cuando lo estaba haciendo, me dejaron pasmada. Pero, ¿qué me extraña? Es Emily mi fiel confidente, y...aunque ahora el llanto no cese y me sienta mal..eso no significa que la deteste. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho, y ahora voy a ver los discos.

El primero es del 20 de junio de este año, la noche de graduación y es ¿el cuarto de Jake? No era cierto, no...lo era. El video había sido grabado en su cuarto, después de la fiesta de graduación...éramos nosotros...era...mi primera vez. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas por la ira contenida, ¿a cuantos de sus amigos les había mostrado eso? Emily y Sam tenían una copia...¿los demás también?

El segundo disco, iba de la charla de "hombres" en casa de Quil.

_-¿Bella Swan?-preguntaba un asombrado Embry.-¿Realmente lograste desvirgar a Isabella Swan?-preguntaba incrédulo. Jake asintió y soltó una de esas carcajadas estridentes. –Wooow.-_

_-Fue sencillo, el trato era ese...-murmuró Jacob y luego bebió de su cerveza._

_-¿Trato?-Quil parecía sorprendido. –Oh, la apuesta con Kass y la oferta de Lau...-dijo cayendo en cuenta._

_-Si, solo tuve que salir con ella dos semestres...-dijo riendo._

_-¿Y que tal es Bella en la cama...?-Paul parecía dispuesto a ser el siguiente._

_-No es tan mala, considerando que era virgen...-se encogió de hombros._

_-Pero, ¡descríbelo hombre!-Jared era un imbecil._

_-No tiene el cuerpo de Kass, Leah ni Lau; ni la experiencia de Jess...ni siquiera esa inocencia de Ang...-dijo contando con sus dedos a las divinas que habían pasado por su colchón. –Pero, no estuvo tan mal...empezando porque fui el primero.-_

_-¿Cuándo romperás con ella?-preguntó Sam, y supe que lo hacía con buena intención. _

_-Planeo jugar con ella un rato en su cumpleaños, quizás en octubre...-dijo indiferente y todos rieron._

Quité el disco y metiendo todo en la caja de nuevo, la guardé bajo la cama. ¿Con que una apuesta, eh? Con Isabella Swan no se juega, no importa quien sea...nadie pasa sobre ella.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando me tranquilicé, mi tan ansiado cumpleaños 17. Tomé mis maletas, siendo conciente que Edward seguía con Emmett, y partí. Tenía un largo viaje por delante...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Bella POV**

El viaje a casa de mis padres me parecía largo, aburrido y triste, pero sobre todo, abrumador. Me sentía incómoda entre tanta gente del aeropuerto. Estaba entre decepcionada y furiosa. Lo primero porque mis "mejores amigas en todo el mundo", nótese el sarcasmo al hablar de las divinas, habían hecho una apuesta con mi "mejor amigo" para que se acostara conmigo; a demás de eso, habían roto la primera regla auto-impuesta por nuestro grupito, "Nunca debes acostarte con el novio de otra Divina", y no solo fue Lauren, fueron todas.

Lo segundo, porque todos jugaron con mis sentimientos, ahora era mi turno de jugar con los suyos. El plan estaba formándose en mi cabeza mientras tomaba un vaso de Coca-Cola en el vuelo. A pesar de sentir las miradas de varias personas clavadas en mi cuerpo, esas miradas que te atraviesan por completo, iba relajada y sin llorar. Aunque era lo que mas necesitaba.

Llorar porque mis compañeras me habían dañado, mi novio engañado y sobretodo, por haber sido tan ciega y caer en su juego con tanta facilidad. Pero jamás pensé que las divinas cayeran tan bajo solo para que me convirtiera en una zorra como ellas, dónde estaba el "te esperaremos, Bella" o..."no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras" que me había dicho Ángela antes de que empezara a salir con Ben. Aunque eso también fue una apuesta, y ahora son la pareja mas unida que podría existir con alguien de nuestra "categoría".

Pensaba llegar temprano a Forks, pero no a mi casa. Iría primero a la de Sam y Emily, para discutir un poco la situación y arreglar mis problemas. Porque si se trata de actuar, soy estupenda si me lo propongo. Me alegra haber tomado las clases de actuación cuando mi madre me obligó. Como odiaba esas clases, y las de danza y canto...mi madre y sus ideas extrañas...

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme que hora es?- preguntó el muchacho que estaba sentado a mi lado. Era un chico uno o dos años mayor que yo, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y la tez tan clara como la mía, su cabello era castaño claro y lo usaba corto. Su cuerpo no estaba tan marcado como el de mi casi "ex novio", pero era realmente atractivo; y su sonrisa, era muy bonita.

-Son las cinco.-dije lentamente, viendo como por su rostro se extendía de nuevo esa sonrisa atrevida que le había visto una sola vez en todo el tiempo dentro del avión.

-Tienes una bonita voz, no logro entender como has podido estar callada todo este tiempo.-dijo risueño, y sentí un extraño calor apoderarse de mis mejillas. –Soy James Evenson.-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

-Gracias, James. Soy Isabella Swan.-le devolví el gesto acompañado de una sonrisa.

-¿Swan?-preguntó confundido y asentí perpleja. –Eres la hija de Charlie y Renée.-dijo encantado.

-¿Los conoces?-pregunté un tanto emocionada.

-Mi padre y el tuyo trabajan juntos, son nuevos socios. Y tu madre está atendiendo los asuntos para el disco de mi grupo.- ¡vaya! Mis padres si que podían ocultarme cosas. Que raro que ella no me haya comentado de su nueva producción, siempre lo hace. –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.-me pasó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, en su interior estaba una cadena de plata en forma de corazón y tenía la palabra "Bella" en letras azules.

-Es preciosa, pero ¿cómo?-estaba sorprendida.

-Tus padres siempre hablan de ti, y pensé que si iba a pasar por tu casa seguido, e iba a estar el día de tu cumpleaños, por lo menos podría ofrecerte un pequeño regalo.-dijo de forma sencilla, pero a la vez algo nervioso.

-¿Estarás en mi casa hoy?-pregunté claramente sorprendida.

-Tu madre ha organizado una gran fiesta en un salón a las afueras de Forks, creo que en Port Angeles, y mi grupo tocará en ella.-me respondió y creo que dudó de que estuviera enterada al ver mi desconcierto. –Los otros chicos ya están allá, pero tuve que hacer algunos movimientos en el instituto en Phoenix y..-

-¿Instituto, en Twilight?-pregunté exageradamente alto, y él se rió. –Perdón.-

-Es el mejor.-dijo resuelto. –Tengo entendido que eres la capitana de porristas.-asentí. –Eso es bueno, nos veremos con frecuencia. Tengo pensado unirme al equipo de baloncesto o al de fútbol.-

-¿Tus amigos también irán?-

-Si.-dijo felizmente. –Solo te lo advertía para que no te espantes si te ando rondando.-me eché a reír. De repente todas las ganas de llorar se habían ido. Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba triste, solo enojada. Jake y yo, ya no éramos una pareja, ni me sentía enamorada. Solo que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

-Como si no estuviera acostumbrada.-dije soltando un suspiro.

Seguimos conversando el resto del trayecto, incluso nos fuimos juntos hasta mi casa, sin dejar de hablar sobre trivialidades y como funcionaba el instituto. Los equipos, maestros, animadoras y las divinas.

-¿Así que eres una de esas princesitas?-preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza cuando estábamos a escasos metros de la puerta de mi casa. –Ahora entiendo por qué tu madre te adora.-me reí encantada, pero toda alegría se fue al infierno cuando el mismo Jacob abrió la puerta de mi casa.

Se inclinó hacia mi, y rozó sus labios con los míos, para luego tomar mi maleta y casi arrastrándome, entramos a la casa.

-¡Oh, Bella!-chilló encantada mi madre al verme. -¡Cielos, han llegado juntos, pasa James!-estaba feliz.

-Isabella.-me saludó mi padre, acomodando el diario sobre la mesa de centro para luego ponerse de pie y felicitarme. Mi madre saltó hacia mi y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me besó ambas mejillas y se apartó.

-Gracias.-dije resignada. -¿Qué debo usar hoy?-pregunté a regañadientes y la sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre se hizo inmensa.

-Te he comprado algo, cielo.-dijo riendo. –Mi viaje a Madrid no fue de negocios solamente.-

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Bella.-dijo James después del desayuno. –Debo ir al hotel con el resto de los muchachos-y despidiéndose de todos, se fue. Jacob nos miró todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido, y claro, no dejé de molestarlo. La sonrisa en mi rostro era la misma de las divinas, una que jamás había usado...y comenzaba a asustarme...pero era necesario.

A eso de mediodía, Jacob y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Iba vestida con unos shorts a cuadros, negro, y una blusa de tirantes blanca, traía unos tenis negros y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Jake, quiero hablar contigo.-dije sentándome en una banca en el parque. Él me miró con sus penetrantes ojos y me sentí incómoda. –Quiero dejarlo.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesto. -¿Estas de broma, cierto?-apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-No, no lo estoy.-dije molesta. –Quiero dejarlo.-repetí de nuevo y el resopló.

-¿De que vas, Bella?-casi me gritó. Había varios grupos de amigos cerca, sabía que estaban escuchando, pero no importaba.

-No voy de nada.-dije frunciendo el ceño y me puse de pie. –Con un demonio, Jake.-dije desesperada. –Te estoy diciendo que quiero terminar, quiero dejar este juego y quiero...estar separada de ti.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ¿triste? ¡Vaya! Ahora hasta actuaba... -¿Hay otro? El chico de tu cuarto, el que estaba contigo el otro día...es él, ¿verdad? Te estas acostando con ese tipo.-escuché los cotilleos de los chismosos.

-No metas Edward en esto.-dije furiosa, y él apretó mas las manos, encolerizado. –Y para que lo sepas, no me acuesto con nadie. ¿Por quien me tomas?-mi voz sonaba amarga, estaba funcionando, su expresión se suavizó un poco. –Tu..-lo señalé con el dedo acusadoramente. –Te metiste con mis amigas, con mis enemigas...¿qué te pasa? Kass, Leah, Lau, Jess, Ang...¿cuántas mas, Jacob?-pregunté y él apartó la mirada.

-No es verdad.-dijo al fin. –Yo te amo, Bella.-me reí.

-¿Me amas?-chillé encolerizada. –Si me amaras no hubieras aceptado esa apuesta, ese reto, el trato como le llamas.-me miró sorprendido. -¿Qué te ofrecieron? ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? Ah espera...-dije cuando pensaba responder. –He, Jacob...¿eres amigo de Bella, verdad? ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?-

-Eso no fue así, amor.-

-¿Cuál era el reto, Jake? ¿Ver que tan idiota soy, cuanto puedes usarme antes de que te deje, si puedes humillarme o solo acostarte conmigo?-se levantó de golpe y tomándome del mentón me obligó a mirarlo. –No soy como ellas, y tu no eres lo que yo pensaba.-las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y él se apartó dolido.

-Bella, lo siento.-dijo al fin. –Lamento haber aceptado.-dijo con voz dulce.

-No quiero una disculpa, quiero que lo dejemos ahora, antes de que se arruine algo más.-sonaba decidida, firme, perfecta.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A la amistad de nuestros padres. Ellos no saben lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ni se lo diremos. Somos amigos, Jake, actuemos como tales.-

-¿Seguirás siendo mi amiga?-estaba perplejo.

-No, pero voy a fingir serlo. Así como tu fingiste ser mi novio todo este tiempo.- extendí mi mano y él la estrechó. Se fue hecho una furia y yo sonreí complacida, el juego apenas iniciaba.

Todos los que observaron nuestra "discusión" me miraban asombrados, pero a la vez las chicas sonreían...viendo como era ser una "chica especial".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Bella POV**

Durante la fiesta me mantuve tranquila. Emily estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, procurando mi bienestar. Pero llegó un momento donde toda la furia que se había esfumado durante el viaje en avión comenzaba a apoderarse de mi ser. Sentía los ojos húmedos a cada rato, y a pesar de intentar distraerme, me estaba costando mucho no levantarme y matar a Jacob, quien me miraba de reojo desde el otro lado del salón.

Junto a él se encontraban Kass, Leah, Bi y Kim; las divinas que se habían graduado el mismo año que Jacob. Las cuatro me miraban de vez en cuando y se echaban a reír, provocando que casi me saliera humo por la orejas.

Hubo un momento donde me levanté echando chispas de mi silla y caminé hacia ellas, pero a medio camino, James me llamó y dejé pasar los cotilleos de las "Divinas" anteriores. Aunque por supuesto, les dirigí una mirada envenenada.

Fuera de eso, todo estuvo bien.

-¡Bella!-me llamó Jacob, y lo apuré con un chasquido de dedos, pues mi vuelo salía a medianoche, y ya eran las 9:30. -¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?-cada palabra salió mordaz de mis labios, casi podía sentir el veneno de una serpiente a través de ellas. –Tengo prisa.-

-Lo siento, Bella.-me rogó de nuevo, negué con la cabeza y salí de casa.

Kass se había ofrecido a llevarme al aeropuerto, y aunque me hubiera negado, mi madre aceptó por mi, dejándome sin opción. Y así terminé metida en el BMW de Kassandra Mallory, junto con Leah, Bi y Kim.

-Puedes detenerte en cualquier sitio, me pediré un taxi.-dije refunfuñando. Las cuatro soltaron una carcajada y negaron. La velocidad subió de 80 a 150 Km. mientras dejábamos Forks para ir a Seattle, desde donde me iría.

-¡Vamos, Bells!-chilló con su voz entusiasta Kim, quien era igual que Jessica. –Es tu cumpleaños, creo que deberías estar feliz.- una sonrisa boba se extendió por su rostro mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-Escuché que debes acostarte con uno de los hijos de Carlisle.-dijo Bi después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Hablas del Dr. Cullen?-pregunté con cierta sorna, haciéndome la boba.

-No seas anticuada.-dijo Leah entre risas. –Piensas enredarte con su hijo, pero no llamarlo por su nombre.-Kass y ella rozaron sus manos y tronaron sus dedos, típico saludo de divinas.

-Oh, te refieres al cirujano que le arregló el busto a Kim y los labios a Kass.-dije con malicia y Kassandra frenó de golpe. –No me mires con esa cara.-dije inocentemente. –Es demasiado obvio.-frunció el ceño y aceleró de golpe, llegando a los 180 km por hora.

-Estás enojada porque Jacob te cortó-comentó Bi, rompiendo el silencio una vez mas.

-Yo terminé con él.-dije enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es lo que se ha dicho...-la hice callar con una mirada, pero las cuatro sonreían como perras.

Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio, ninguna hablaba, algo extraño. Intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, pero solo eso. Una vez llegamos al aeropuerto Kass dijo sus palabras de despedida:

-Recuérdalo, Bella. Puedes fingir ser una divina, pero no lo lograras jamás.-

-¿Por qué no soy una zorra como todas ustedes?-pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, porque aunque tienes unos labios muy bonitos, y estoy segura que eso atrae a muchos...-dijo con sarcasmo y apreté los puños. –Tu cuerpo no es suficiente...-

-¡Cállate, Kass!-chillé encolerizada, y mas de una persona se giró a vernos.

-No fue suficiente para Jacob...-dijo con burla y mi mano resonó al impactar contra su mejilla. Me bajé a trompicones del coche, con las mejillas empapadas por el llanto y con pasos torpes esperé el llamado para tomar mi vuelo.

Les iba a demostrar a todos que estaban equivocados.

Edward POV

Debo reconocerlo, desde que dejé a Bella he estado muy preocupado. Primero, porque se veía afectada por algo, y luego, porque cuando regreso no la encuentro por ninguna parte y nadie la ha visto. Nos había comentado sobre su viaje a casa de sus padres, pero ¿por qué se iría sin avisar?

Cuando entré a su cuarto, después de tocar y no recibir respuesta, me encontré algunos discos rotos en el suelo y varios sobres regados, mientras que las cartas estaban hechas pedacitos. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

El sábado la pasé solo en el dormitorio, pues al no estar Bella, y mis hermanos y primos haber salido de compras por no sé que motivos, no tenía nada que hacer.

Vi varias de las películas que Bella mantiene ocultas: Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad y varias copias de Romeo y Julieta. Esa chica si que es...extraña. Para ser una abeja en este lugar, capitana de porristas y una "descerebrada", opta por las novelas románticas y las filmaciones de hace varios años, incluso décadas. Sumemos eso a su bien oculta inteligencia natural, la cual se mantiene al margen en cada actividad, haciéndola parecer la típica niña popular de la High School.

El domingo se iba a llevar acabo la fiesta en casa de Lauren, y todos pensábamos asistir. Solo que necesitaba conseguir pareja...eso era lo de menos, podía pedirle el favor a Bella, después de todo, como su tutor, debo recibir algo a cambio. Prefería estar con ella toda la noche que con cualquier chica molesta. Pero si su novio...

Olvidemos eso. Se lo preguntaré cuando vuelva.

¿Es mi imaginación o solo he hablado de Bella todo este tiempo?

Lo he hecho. Siempre hablo de ella, pienso en ella y quiero estar con ella. Creo que me estoy obsesionando con Isabella Swan. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?

Es bonita, es lista y es misteriosa. Finge ser una divina, una chica popular y tonta; pero, cuando la conoces un poco mejor, te das cuenta que es todo lo opuesto. Pero sigue sin ser normal, jamás podría serlo...ella es completa y totalmente especial.

He hablado de esto con Jasper, ya que Emmett es un completo inútil y no pienso involucrar a Carlisle en algo así. Y hemos llegado a la conclusión, en realidad mi primo, de que estoy enamorado de Bella.

Pero, ¿es verdad?

Reconozco que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza en ningún momento, y que disfruto mucho su compañía. Sin contar que me encanta poder ver sus sonrisas y besarla...

Ella realmente me gusta, lo acepto. Lo importante es, ¿le gusto yo?

No quiero crear una ilusión. Es cierto que parece cómoda conmigo, y que juega tanto como yo. Pero...¿y si lo hace por la apuesta en la que "no participa"? No, Bella no es así.

Genial, ahora no puedo dormir. Son las cuatro y media, ¿a quien demonios se le ocurre ponerse a desvariar en la madrugada? A mi, por lo visto.

Tomo el reproductor de discos y pongo uno de mis Cd's favoritos, me coloco los audífonos; y así, vestido aun con un pantalón y una camisa que no me he quitado en todo el día, me dispongo a escuchar música. La habitación está oscura y el aire acondicionado encendido, cierro los ojos y me pierdo de la realidad.

No soy consciente de que alguien entra al dormitorio hasta que es muy tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Bella POV

Entré al dormitorio en completo silencio, dejé mi maleta en mi cuarto y me miré al espejo. El vuelo de cuatro horas había sido de utilidad, no se notaba que había estado llorando, por lo que me veía bien. Traía puesta una minifalda negra y una blusa de botones color azul. Mi lencería del mismo color azul claro. Los zapatos me los quité en la habitación, pues no eran necesarios para lo que planeaba.

Con gran delicadeza, salí de mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de Edward. Él se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, simplemente...hermoso. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, adentrándome como un ladrón en su territorio.

Lo miré. Usaba unos pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca, cuyos dos primeros botones no estaban abrochados, y estaba descalzo. Tarareaba una de las canciones, y por un momento dudé de lo que iba a hacer, pero las palabras de Kass resonaron en mi mente de nuevo, haciéndome olvidar mi lado bueno.

Metete en mi mundo,

mira a donde voy

tal vez es absurdo,

pero así soy yo

Le puse "stop" al disco y retiré los audífonos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se clavaron en los míos con sorpresa.

-¿Bella?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarme. Hasta ese momento había permanecido un poco agachada, mostrándole inconscientemente mi sostén a través de la abertura de la blusa; pero, me erguí, permitiéndole contemplarme.

Intentó levantarse, pero no lo dejé. Con mi mano sobre su pecho, mientras subía a la cama, lo orillé contra el respaldo, provocando que su espalda chocara contra éste. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, abrió la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, pero no dijo nada.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos en un beso cargado de desesperación. Pegó un respingo antes de corresponderme.

Se ve que no has probado

más que el fresa, amor

Estaba sentada sobre él. Con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretando mi pecho contra el suyo. Nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada, mirándonos a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sus labios tocaron los míos de nuevo, a la vez que me aferraba por la cintura. Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos y escuché un gemido ser ahogado en su garganta cuando me apreté más contra él.

Con movimientos torpes, acaricié con mis dedos su rostro y su cuello, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno los fui soltando, hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto. Sus labios trazaron un camino de mi rostro a mi cuello. Mis labios hicieron los mismo unos segundos después.

No soy la niña ejemplo

No habrá ternura en mis besos

Vas a pedirme cada vez más

Y te lo voy a dar

Volví a besarlo, al tiempo que mis manos recorrían su pecho desnudo. Una de sus manos acariciaba la piel desnuda de mi muslo, subiendo poco a poco la falda. La otra acariciaba mi espalda bajo la blusa. Fui soltándome mis botones, con lentitud, sin romper el beso. Pero su mano me detuvo en el tercer botón.

Hoy en mi probaras

todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar

Ya veras que bien te hará una niña mal

Una niña mal

Terminamos tumbados sobre la cama, él sobre mi. Sus labios sobre los míos. Los dedos de su mano entrelazados con los de la mía.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y aunque mi mente me aseguraba que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, mi cuerpo no obedecía. Lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Porque Edward significaba más para mí que cualquier otro. Y no concebía la sola idea de perderlo, o perder este momento.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban a un solo compás, en una competencia que ninguno quería perder, pero tampoco deseábamos que se detuviera.

No me tengas miedo

Deja de pensar

Sígueme este juego

Te arrepentirás

Sus manos terminaron la tarea que las mías habían dejado inconclusa.

Lentamente, desesperándome, engatusándome, fue desabrochando los botones restantes de mi blusa. Sus dedos jugaron en mi abdomen, provocándome cientos de escalofríos.

Sus labios encontraban los míos con pasión y deseo. Cada beso, cada caricia, todo era perfecto.

No soy la niña ejemplo

No habrá ternura en mis besos

Vas a pedirme cada vez más

Y te lo voy a dar

Ambos estábamos jadeando, con un sonrojo en nuestras mejillas, pero no íbamos a detenernos ahora. Sus manos trazaban dibujos sobre la piel expuesta de mi vientre y los muslos. Ambos estábamos vestidos, pero nuestras blusas desabrochadas.

Lo acerqué de nuevo, besándolo con desesperación y fiereza. Acariciando con la punta de mi lengua su labio superior, con los dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero no me importaba, no quería estar más tiempo lejos de Edward.

Edward POV

Era impactante como habían sucedido las cosas. Cuando sus labios atraparon los míos por primera vez, mis sentidos se nublaron y no pude detenerme. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho...

Las mías subían por sus piernas, su vientre y su cuello. Porque tenía a Bella Swan en mi cama, jugando conmigo, y yo jugando con ella. Porque no deseaba parar...

Sus labios se movían con deseo, chocando con los míos. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas, el sutil movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías, avivando el deseo por tocarla...

Hoy en mi probaras

todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar

Ya veras que bien te hará una niña mal

Una niña mal

Me hizo girar, quedando ella sobre mí, sentada sobre mis caderas.

Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en mis orbes verde, buscando algo...

Y por primera vez pude verla por completo: la pálida piel, ahora cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor, y una que otra marca en el cuello; los labios carnosos, algo hinchados; el rubor en sus mejillas y el cabello un tanto alborotado. Su pecho, cubierto por un sostén azul, subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble. Su respiración estaba agitada, igual que la mía, y ambos manteníamos los labios entreabiertos.

Ella te espera

La niña buena

Solo te aburrirás

Mientras nuestros labios se reclamaban con urgencia, sus manos acariciaron mi pecho, provocando con cada roce una descarga eléctrica sobre mi piel. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, apretándola más contra mí.

Porque Bella estaba conmigo y no con otro, ni con su novio. Estaba en mi cama, besándome a mí, dejándose tocar por mis manos...solo conmigo.

Hoy en mi probaras

todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar

Ya veras que bien te hará una niña mal

Una niña mal

Estaba conmigo...por una apuesta.

Las palabras se juntaron en mi mente, dándole sentido a lo que ocurría.

¿Por qué otra razón estaría ella conmigo, pudiendo estar con otro mucho mejor? Solo la apuesta la ataba a mí...

Después de todo, una divina es una divina, no importa lo que pase.

-Bella, para.-dije entre jadeos y ella me miró con sus preciosos y penetrantes orbes chocolate, la duda se reflejó en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. –Creí que la apuesta..

-No lo hago por la apuesta.-dijo antes de atrapar mis labios, pero sabia que estaba mintiendo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el botón de mi pantalón, me congelé. Su perfume me mantenía mareado, y por momentos me nublaba la mente.

Has vivido al revés

Y lo que creías nuestra realidad

Ya veras que en bien te hará una niña mal

Logré apartarla de mi cuerpo, aunque era lo que menos deseaba.

Me levanté de la cama y abrochándome la camisa dejé el cuarto, pero no pude evitar decírselo:

-Todas vosotras sois iguales, unas cualquiera.-

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal del dormitorio, la escuché azotar la puerta del baño, pegó un chillido y el espejo se rompió. Me fui con Jasper...

Bella POV

¿Qué demonios...?

Cuando se levantó me quedé en shock. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sus palabras sobre la apuesta y sobre las divinas me golpearon. Antes de que saliera del dormitorio, me metí al baño, azotando la puerta a mi espalda. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sosteniéndome en el lavabo, me miré al espejo.

-¡Idiota!-chillé, viendo mi reflejo en el cristal. Incluso parecía observarme con pena. Tomé el cepillo y lo lancé contra él, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Me dejé caer sobre el frío suelo y comencé a llorar, ahora estaba sola...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No me maten! xD Me gusta este capítulo, comenzando porque me parece algo muy natural en las adolescentes xD no lo digo por experiencia ni nada parecido, que quede eso claro! Pero tengo la impresion que cuando pasamos por algo similar a eso, y queremos demostrarle a alguien o a nosotras mismas lo contrario a lo que nos dicen, escogemos a la persona que menos interés parece mostrar en nosotros, pero que a la vez nos interese a nosotros y luego echamos todo a perder xD

Cambiando de tema xD quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración para todo aquellos que leyeron el epílogo de Un Nuevo Comienzo:

El epílogo fue diseñado para que cada una de vosotras lo interpretara a su gusto, ya que muchas pedías- aunque suene feo decirlo- la muerte de Bella por diversas razones, mientras que otras esperaban un final feliz con el típico "Vivieron felices para siempre o por siempre" xD

Pero diré como lo veo yo. Bella, vive!! Edward logró salvarla a tiempo y ahora que van a mudarse, han ido al cementerio a despedirse de la humanidad de Bella y ha marcar el inicio de "un nuevo comienzo", valgame la ironía. xD Se dice que él está triste por haber causado su muerte por ese simple hecho, que tuvo que acabar con su vida sin pedirle permiso xD ya que la situación lo requería, aunque todas conocemos a Edward.

No es un fantasma, no es un sueño o una visiòn y Edward no está loco, quizás de amor por Bella, pero no por otra cosa xD . Agradezco su apoyo y espero que lean esta pequeña -nótese el sarcasmo- nota de autora xD

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

_Aqui os presento la continuación de esta extraña historia de amor adolescente. xD Repito esto para los que no se han enterado xD La canción del capítulo anterior es el soundtrack de la peli Niñas Mal, llamado del mismo modo e interpretado por Nikki Clan. Espero disfruten este pequeño episodio _

**Chapter 12.**

**Bella POV**

Después que me hube calmado un poco, y me aseguré de haber cerrado la puerta del lado de Edward, me metí en la tina. ¿Qué demonios había pasado conmigo? Estaba tan molesta, tan...ciega que eché a perder todo con el único chico que realmente se ha comportado bien conmigo y no me ha –o había visto- como una prostituta barata.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro con total libertad y aprobación. Estaba deseando que un tostador cayera en el agua en ese instante, o por qué no mejor me ahogaba y terminaba con todo rápido. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere una vida de falsedad?

Yo no.

No tenía pensado llegar a tanto con ningún chico desde lo de Jacob, no pensaba tener sexo de nuevo, en realidad. No es que haya sido una experiencia traumática o algo como eso, o que haya pasado por situaciones...poco agradables antes, pero no estaba preparada para volver a entregarme. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Por estúpida.

Cuando Jake me lo propuso después de la graduación, no pude negarme. Siendo una persona curiosa, y de esa gente cebezota que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no se lo puede sacar ni a golpes, terminé metida en su cama. Para ser mi primera vez, no fue tan malo, pero no era lo que esperaba. Esa sensación de revoloteo, el poder tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, nunca estuvo ahí. Quizás porque no era el momento adecuado, no era la persona perfecta y todo era un engaño.

Era sexo, solo eso. No era el tan conocido lubilubar ("hacer el amor", la palabra fue tomada del diccionario Nadsat que significa "adolescente" y fue desarrollado por el escritor Anthony Burgess para su novela La Naranja Mecánica) y por eso mismo, no era algo digno de recordar. Aunque a la vez, fuera inolvidable por tratarse de una experiencia humana, y la primera de ellas.

Cuando vi la cinta donde Jacob le hablaba a sus amigos sobre nuestra noche juntos, quise matarlo, pero no porque estuviera herida o dolida, solo por furia. Yo y Jake ya no estábamos juntos, solo la palabra novios nos mantenía de ese modo, pero no era una relación basada en afecto y mutua compañía. Eran apariencias, y para él, un juego.

Cuando Kassandra dijo que no era la indicada para ser una divina, aunque no me guste serlo, me dolió. ¿Quién es ella para juzgarme? Talvez ahora sea una zorra en su universidad, una chica fácil igual que en sus tiempos de preparatoria, pero ya no es nadie para interferir con nosotras. Fue una divina, una abeja reina la generación pasada. Ella es hermana de Lauren, y ahora su pequeña hermana ocupa su lugar.

Kim es la hermana de Jessica, y ocupaba la misma posición que la mismísima Jess tiene hoy. Bi es la prima de Ángela y ambas son iguales. Y Leah, aunque no es familiar mío, nos criamos prácticamente juntas, en mis visitas a EU me quedaba con ella y cuando por fin me mudé a Forks, nos hicimos compañía muchas tardes. Es como una hermana, aunque ahora nos odiemos tanto.

Las divinas pasadas y nosotras iniciamos igual, nuestras madres ocuparon nuestros lugares, todas somos iguales. Nuestra línea de partida es la misma: el Internado Twilight; nuestro destino es el mismo: La Graduación; pero el camino que han escogido todas, no es de mi agrado. Puedo empezar junto con ellas y llegar al mismo punto, pero yo haré mis reglas y trazaré un camino nuevo para alcanzarlas.

Aun así, el instinto de las divinas se apoderó de mí hace unos momentos. Desde que llegué al dormitorio y recordé a Edward, el plan se trazó automáticamente en mi cabeza. Iba a demostrarle a Kass que mi cuerpo era deseable, que incluso la persona que me veía con mas naturalidad y no buscaba en mi un buen "polvo", lo deseaba. Iba a acostarme con Edward para probarme a mi misma que era deseada, para callar la boca de las demás, pero a la misma vez...porque deseaba hacerlo. Porque quería que Edward me deseara. Podría haberme acostado con cualquiera, con el primero que pasara delante de mi, pero quería que fuera él quien me lo dijera, quien estuviera tocándome.

Deseaba parecerle atractiva a él y solo a él.

Porque Edward es lo mas importante para mí.

Edward POV

Ya instalado en el cuarto de Jasper y Emmett, me maldije interiormente por dejarme llevar por Bella. Desde el principio me prohibí acercarme tanto, pero mis adorados familiares y "mejores amigos" no ayudaban en nada al retarla cada vez que les era posible. Ellos estaban al tanto de mi atracción por Isabella Swan, y por consecuente, intentaban a toda costa que terminara enredado con ella. Y claro, lo habían conseguido.

Ahora estaba mas prendado que nunca a ella, ahora que había podido besarla y tocarla sin que se opusiera, que ella misma me había buscado...ahora que estaba conmigo...

-Edward.-dijo Jasper, mientras agitaba su mano frente a mis ojos. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios, pero en sus ojos azules se escondía un deje de preocupación. -¿Estas bien, amigo?-

-No, déjame en paz.- vale, eso no era lo mejor. Después de que lo había levantado temprano, considerando que es domingo y solemos levantarnos a las once, y eso es madrugar, todavía me dignaba a portarme mal con él.

-Oh, mi muchacho.-dijo Emmett, quien entraba ahora a la sala, donde yo me encontraba acostado sobre el sofá, solo luciendo unos boxer del demonio de tasmania. Eso si que era para morirse de risa. –Por lo que veo, Bella y tu han llegado a otro nivel...-dijo riendo, mientras que Jasper nos miraba sin entender y mis mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso color rojo.

-¿A que te refieres, Emmett?- preguntó un desconcertado Jasper, pero yo estaba igual.

-Las marcas en su cuello.-dijo sencillamente, y soltando una de sus estridentes carcajadas, esas que te dicen soy el señor-acierto-en-todo-lo-que-digo-y-acabo-de-darte-una-patada-en-el-higado-pobre-idiota, desapareció por la puerta del baño, permitiéndonos oír el agua de la regadera y su voz mientras cantaba algo llamado "Mi novia es perfecta".

-Así que es eso.-susurró mi primo, quien ahora miraba mi cuello con atención. –Me supongo que era de esperarse.-se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No pasó de eso, Jazz.-dije en defensa propia y él me contempló unos instantes. –No es que no lo haya deseado, pero la apuesta...-él negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si algo de lo que hubiera dicho lo molestara.

-Que mal estas, Edward.-dijo levantándose del suelo, desde donde me observaba. –No sabes el gran error que has cometido. No me sorprendería que Bella no vuelva a hablarte.-en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. Jasper abrió y por ella entraron Alice y Rosalie, sosteniendo sobre sus manos una caja cada una.

Ambas cajas estaban forradas en papel negro, tenían un sobre blanco pegado a ellas y un gran moño rojo. Lo que me hacia suponer que era cumpleaños de una porrista, dado los colores tan similares a los uniformes.

-Hola, Edward.-me saludó mi prima, y apenas su voz fue escuchada, un vestido Emmett estaba envolviéndola en sus brazos. Mi hermana me dedicó una sonrisa como saludo antes de darle un corto beso a su novio. Bufé, sintiéndome de pronto como un intruso.

-¿Ya ha llegado, Bella?-preguntó Alice con un extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes. Asentí, ¿por qué de pronto todo mi mundo, y la gente que mas apreciaba, giraba en torno a Isabella Swan? –¿Haz hablado ya con ella, sabes como le fue en su viaje?-

-Estoy seguro que han estado muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas como para hablar.-dijo Emmett y lo fulminé con la mirada. Ambas me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonrieron y lo dejaron pasar. Estaba seguro que esto lo iban a discutir con Bella.

-Calla, Emmett-lo regañó su novia. –Que no ves que el cumpleaños de Bella fue ayer y queremos saber si podemos ir a dejarle sus obsequios.- las palabras de Rosalie bastaron para que todos nos giráramos a contemplarla. Emmett la miró, y por un momento se vio iluminado por un coro de ángeles, pues al parecer se había olvidado de ello. Todos negaron con la cabeza, como diciendo "convivimos con un completo idiota".

-¿Su cumpleaños?-salté de repente, viéndome como un idiota.

-¿No lo sabías?-saltaron las chicas, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Negué y ellas bufaron.

–Su cumpleaños 17, por eso es que las divinas adelantaron la fiesta semestral.- dijo Alice, mirándome con reproche.

-Pero estoy seguro que Edward ya le dio su regalo.-dijo entre risas Emmett. Rosalie le pegó un codazo en el estómago, que lo hizo callarse de inmediato. –Vale, ya no abro la boca.-con sus manos dibujó un zipper sobre sus labios, le puso la llave al candado y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Todos rodamos los ojos.

-¿Acaso tu y Bella...?-mi hermanita me miraba con los ojos abiertos, al igual que su boca. Un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas, y por otro lado, Rosalie intentaba callar sus carcajadas con una mano.

-No, él la rechazó.-dijo Jasper, y las miradas se posaron en mí. Emmett buscó con desesperación "su llave" y al no encontrarla, se vio forzado a romper el candado y abrir el zipper por la fuerza.

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué?-estalló una vez su boca estuvo libre. Las risas se detuvieron y Alice se puso pálida.

-Pensó que lo hacia por la apuesta.-nuevamente Jasper se veía explicando la situación a los presentes.

-Eres un tonto.-chillaron mi hermana y mi prima a la vez, antes de fruncir el ceño y abandonar la habitación indignadas.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunté sin entender. Jasper y Emmett hablaban en susurros imposibles de entender a la distancia que me encontraba.

-Mas te vale que te disculpes con ella, le compres un obsequio lindo y...-empezó Emmett en tono de reproche. Pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

-Bella y tu son pareja en varios proyectos, compañeros de cuarto e irán juntos a la fiesta esta noche.-dijo con simpleza. –Como capitán del equipo de fútbol, tu pareja es la capitana de porristas. Si quieres que esto funcione, mejor lleva las cosas en paz con las divinas.-

Pero sabía que lo que menos le preocupaba era la relación con las divinas o las porristas, las castas sociales no era prioridad para nosotros. Lo importante era Bella, y yo debía disculparme, aunque no tenía muy clara la razón.

Me levanté del sofá, y salí de la habitación de los chicos para ir a la mía. Todo el camino me fui pensando como iba a mirar a Bella a la cara a partir de ahora. Iba a estar molesta, ofendida y con ganas de matarme, ¿qué le iba a decir? Y peor aun, ¿cómo se iba a vengar de mi? Porque las divinas son muy vengativas, y no solo por dejarla...lo que le había dicho no era de su agrado. Nunca antes se había portado como una divina, y me atreví a decirle que era una cualquiera, cuando eso era lo que menos pensaba de ella. Estaba en un gran aprieto.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. A pesar de llevar la situación controlada, aun estaba nervioso, lo que me indicaba que algo iba a salir mal. Un mal presentimiento, eso era todo, o quizás mi miedo por ver de nuevo a una Isabella Swan furiosa. Pero eso no fue lo que encontré al abrir la puerta.

Bella estaba sentada sobre un banco, apoyada en la barra de la cocina –de espaldas a la puerta y sin inmutarse por mi presencia-, revolviendo con su cuchara el tazón de cereales frente a ella, su habitual desayuno. Usaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un pants gris oscuro un poco ajustado. Su cabello estaba mojado, por lo que asumí que había salido de la ducha poco antes.

-¿Bella?-la llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta. Caminé hacia la cocina, entrando a ella para ver su rostro desde el lado contrario de la barra. El cabello ocultaba su rostro, pero la leche del cereal era testigo de su llanto. Cada lágrima iba a parar sobre su desayuno, provocando que la leche se moviera un poco. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Ella no debería estar llorando ahora. En vez de eso, debería encontrarse furiosa, gritándome y lanzándome cosas por todo el dormitorio, o encerrada en su cuarto planeando un modo de hacerme pagar por humillarla, pero no. Se encontraba cavilando sobre su comida, mientras lloraba a mares.

¿No podía ser mas estúpido? Claro que no, Edward.

No sabía que hacer, si disculparme en ese momento o dejarla sola hasta que estuviera más tranquila. Nunca había visto a una persona en semejante situación. Mi mente estaba funcionando a toda prisa, tratando de encontrar una solución a dicho problema. Alguna salida que nos favoreciera a ambos y que no permitiera que Bella me odiara mas de lo que ya debía hacerlo. Pero, ¿cuál?

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Bella dejó su asiento y secando sus mejillas abrió, topándose cara a cara con el resto de las divinas. La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de las tres me indicaba que algo malo se nos venia encima. O quizás, esta era la venganza...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Bella POV**

Los ojos azules de Lauren me traspasaron cuando abrí la puerta, tras ella se encontraban Jess y Ang, quienes me miraban un tanto extrañadas por mis pintas. A pesar de no haber mirado a Edward en ningún momento, estaba segura que seguía de pie en la cocina, sin moverse ni reaccionar. Cualquiera que viera la sonrisa de las divinas estaría igual, menos yo, pues estoy acostumbrada a ella.

-¿Qué te pasó?- susurró Jessica, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¡Cállate, Stanley!-le chillaron Ang y Lau a la vez. Me hice a un lado para que entraran.

_Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel,_

_quién te arrancó los sueños hoy,_

_quién te arrodilló para humillarte,_

_y quién enjauló tu alma, amor._

Me senté en el sofá una vez cerré la puerta. Ang y Jess se sentaron en el sillón frente al mío, separados por la mesa de centro. Lau caminó hacia mi y me lanzó una caja envuelta en papel rojo, luego se sentó en el reposa brazos de mi sofá.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté con sarcasmo, imaginando su contenido.

-La ropa que debes usar para la fiesta de esta noche, querida.-remarcó Lauren con cinismo, obligándome a mirarla a la cara con sorna.

-No voy a ir.-dije mientras arrojaba la caja en la dirección de Jess, quien la atrapó antes que cayera al suelo. Me puse de pie dispuesta a marcharme a mi cuarto, pero Lauren me sujetó por la muñeca y me hizo girar, quedando frente a frente.

_Déjame curarte, vida,_

_déjame darte todo mi amor._

-Si que lo harás, Isabella.- una sonrisa pretenciosa se formó en sus labios. Aparté su mano con brusquedad y di un paso hacia atrás, apartándome unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos azules me miraban con desafío, y mis orbes café la miraban con enfado. No estaba segura si Edward se había marchado ya o nos observaba con atención, en ese momento solo existíamos las divinas y yo.

-Vete al diablo, Mallory.-dije con recelo, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

-Cierra el pico, Swan.-sus ojos me traspasaron y sus palabras iban cargadas de veneno. –No hay nada que discutir, la fiesta es por ti, no puedes faltar.-

-¿Qué no puedo?-chillé indignada. –Solo observa mi lugar vacío esta noche, divina.-remarqué la última palabra y ella se puso furiosa. Tomó con brusquedad mi rostro con una de sus manos, y sus uñas causaron escalofríos al tocar la piel de mis mejillas.

-Presta atención, Bella, porque solo lo diré una vez.- su tono era una amenaza a mi seguridad, pero llegados a este punto, ¿a quien le importaba eso? –Vas a ir, te vas a poner lo que traje, y vas a callarte. ¿Entendido?-mis ojos la apuñalaron y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, hora de iniciar el juego.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,_

_no te abandones,_

_no te derrumbes amor._

Edward POV

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Estaba congelado en la cocina, mirando como las divinas –en realidad solo Lauren y Bella- discutían. Las palabras mordaces que se dirigían, el sarcasmo y el veneno destilando de ellas, era aterrador. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar sobre la otra, sumado al hecho de que se asesinaban con la mirada a cada segundo.

Cuando Lauren sujetó el rostro de Bella estuve a punto de interferir, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo dudarlo. Bella tenía algo en mente, sus ojos la delataban y la sonrisa que bailaba en esos momentos en sus labios no anunciaba nada bueno. Parece que al fin voy a conocer a Isabella Swan, la segunda divina del colegio.

-Si, lo entiendo.-dijo en un suspiro y me quedé a cuadros. ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Eso era todo, se iba a rendir tan fácil?

Lauren la soltó de inmediato, como si esa fuera una señal de alerta, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, como si tuviera miedo. Jessica y Ángela se pusieron instintivamente de pie, Jessica al lado de Lauren y Ángela al de Bella, preparadas para sujetarlas de ser necesario. Bella soltó una carcajada y nos giramos a observarla.

-Tu ganas Lauren.-dijo con soltura. –Lo entiendo perfectamente...-remarcó la última palabra con sarcasmo y les sonrió de modo malicioso. Todas se tensaron al instante, como si un tornado se hubiera desatado en ese instante. –Lo que no logro entender...-dijo dando un paso hacia Lauren, movimiento que trató de imitar una nerviosa Ángela, pero que fue cortado por la mano y la mirada de Isabella. Ang soltó un suspiro y dio dos pasos lejos de Bella. -...es como pudieron hacerme "esto".- las tres clavaron sus ojos en Bella con sorpresa.

_Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo,_

_quién mató tu risa, mató tu dios,_

_quién sangró tus labios y tu credo,_

_por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor._

-¿A que te refieres?.preguntó con curiosidad Jessica, quien al parecer intentaba mantenerse calmada, aunque temblara por momentos. Bella sonrió falsamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Romper la primera regla de las divinas.-dijo sarcásticamente, y una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Jessica dio varios pasos hacia el sillón y se sentó, su rostro solo mostraba incredulidad. Lauren se cubrió la boca con una mano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo en el reposa brazos. Ang no avanzó, pero se dejó caer al suelo con una mano en su pecho y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rogaban por caer. -¿En qué demonios pensaban?-

_Déjame curarte, vida,_

_déjame darte todo mi amor._

-Fue por tu propio bien.-respondió Lauren, iba a agregar algo mas, pero una sola mirada al rostro furioso de Bella le indicó que no lo hiciera.

-¿Mi propio bien?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿En que me favorece esto? Si es que puedo saberlo...- Ninguna dijo nada, todas miraban en distintas direcciones, pero Ang estaba llorando en silencio.

-Jacob no era para ti, Bella.-dijo Lauren pasados unos segundos. –Él solo estaba jugando contigo. ¿Qué importa, entonces?- acaso me había perdido de algo o no escuchaba bien. ¿Qué tenia que ver el novio de Bella en todo esto? Bella la miró con incredulidad y torció los labios en una mueca.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,_

_no te abandones,_

_no te derrumbes amor._

-Estaba jugando conmigo porque la perra de tu hermana y tu se lo pidieron.-repuso venenosamente. –Kass y tu hicieron un trato con él.-dijo después, mientras las lágrimas de furia mojaban su rostro. Ella tenía la costumbre de llorar cuando estaba molesta, lo había aprendido en el tiempo de conocernos. –Todas vosotras..-dijo señalándolas. -..son lo peor.-

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Bella.-dijo Jessica, intentando suavizar las cosas.

-No te metas, Jess.-la señaló. –Tu querida hermana Kim y tu también tuvieron que ver.- dijo con fastidio. –Y tu-señaló a Ang, quien la contemplaba con el rostro húmedo. –Tu y tu prima, también participaron. Pensé que eras mi amiga, Weber. Ya veo que me equivoqué.-

_Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor,_

_abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar._

Ángela comenzó a sollozar, mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras sin sentido. Jess limpió una escurridiza lágrima que corría por su mejilla, y Lauren desvió la mirada, aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Ustedes siete..-habló Bella tras unos segundos en silencio. -...se metieron con MI novio. Se acostaron con él, ¿por qué? ¡Mierda!-chilló al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, con las manos cerradas en puños sobre la tela de su pants. Ella era presa del llanto. Y yo no sabia que hacer.

_Ángel, somos arena y mar,_

_no te abandones..._

_no te derrumbes amor..._

Bella POV

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, ya no podía detenerme. No quería parar de gritarles sus verdades. Ángela lloraba con desesperación, y por un momento me sentí mal por ser la causante de su llanto, pero era necesario. Jessica intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, pues a pesar de no ser "mejores amigas" nos conocíamos desde hacía años, y que decir de Lauren, ella intentaba mantenerse firme, pero mis palabras estaban desfigurando su rostro.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor,_

_abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar._

-Eso eran lo que querían, ¿cierto?- pregunté cuando encontré de nuevo mi voz. –Que me volviera como ustedes.-dije con dureza, y una cubeta de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Ahora era igual a ellas, el modo en que les hablaba, en que las miraba...era una divina.

-No ibas a hacerlo por ti misma.-dijo Lauren con voz calmada. –Era necesario, lo hicimos para abrirte los ojos.- y si que los había abierto. Me habían mostrado la falta de confianza que debo de tenerle a las personas, el modo de enfrentarme a la gente, de encarar mis problemas...y me habían enseñado como eran los hombres...

_Ángel de amor_

_(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor_

_(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

Todo tenía sentido visto desde ese punto. Aun así, seguía furiosa.

-No se los perdonaré nunca.-dije poniéndome de pie de nuevo, avancé hacia la puerta y la abrí. –Ahora, ¡lárguense de mi dormitorio.!- el grito que pegué fui suficiente para que se pusieran de pie y dejaran la sala. Azoté la puerta a su salida y, con la espalda apoyada en ella, me dejé resbalar hasta tocar el suelo. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y a pesar de seguir llorando, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por mi rostro.

_Ángel de amor_

_(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor_

_(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

Edward se acercó lo suficiente para recordarme que había estado presente durante mi actuación. Logró apartarme las manos del rostro, y sus ojos verdes me traspasaron. Con el corazón cerrado en un puño, y el rostro empapado por el llanto, me puse de pie y sin mirarlo entré a mi cuarto.

Debía prepararme para la fiesta de la noche, aunque lo que menos deseaba era ir, pero a la vez estaba segura de una cosa:

Esa noche iba a ser memorable, y no pensaba perdérmela por nada del mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. **

Edward POV

Jasper estaba en lo correcto, como siempre. Bella estaba realmente enfadada conmigo, o por lo menos esa impresión me había dado al marcharse a su cuarto después de correr a sus _amigas _del dormitorio. A pesar de no tener muy en claro lo sucedido, me sentía terriblemente mal, como si el dolor de Bella y el mío fueran uno solo, como si fuéramos una misma persona atravesando un momento difícil.

¿Qué había podido pasar entre ellas para que se atacaran de ese modo?

Por más que intentaba apartar sus palabras de mi cabeza, regresaban con más fuerza.

Las palabras: apuesta, engaño, novio, divinas, Jacob, Bella y sexo, eran las claves en el embrollo. Pero, ¿cómo habían las _divinas_ llegado tan lejos con el _novio _de otra de ellas? ¿Y por qué con el de Bella?

Visto desde un punto de vista _distinto_, lo que habían conseguido era una enorme pelea con una del _grupo, _y al mismo tiempo, reforzar al eslabón más _débil_ de la _cadena_. Habían logrado que Bella se comportara como ellas deseaban, aunque talvez era demasiado, o todas eran estupendas actrices.

A pesar de verla tan fría, Lauren se atrevió a mantenerse inexpresiva, pero por momentos dejó caer la máscara, consiguiendo mostrar el dolor que le causaban ciertas palabras. Jessica por otra parte, intentó no llorar, pero fracasó al inicio...logrando controlarse un segundo después. No como Ángela, quien se soltó llorando desde el primer instante; creo que ella y Bella son las más unidas.

Pero nunca se sabe.

-Bella.- toqué a su puerta lentamente, abrumado por el silencio en el dormitorio y la falta de sonido alguno en su cuarto. -¿Estás bien?- la pregunta sobraba, claro que no estaba bien, pero era para romper el hielo. –Lo siento, Bella.-

La puerta se abrió un poco. Bella me miraba con sus intimidantes ojos chocolate, el rostro inexpresivo y una extraña palidez. -¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó con voz monótona, como si esto fuera de todos los días.

-Lamento...lo que dije y como actué y...- me cortó. La ira brilló por un momento en sus ojos oscuros, y un escalofrío me recorrió al percatarme de la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Ésta era mi Bella? Asintió recelosa y ambos permanecimos en silencio. –Bella, tu y yo somos...-

-Pareja esta noche, ¿cierto?- completó la frase pendiente, yo asentí como respuesta a su pregunta. –Estaré lista a las 7:00 pm.- la puerta se cerró el mi rostro. Definitivamente algo anda peor de lo que pensaba.

Bella POV

Vale, no fue buena idea comportarme mal con Edward, o dejar que se disculpara...

_Pero, perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiera herido el mío. _O al menos escuché algo parecido de Elizabeth Bennet cuando leí Orgullo y Prejuicio, la obra de Jane Austen.

Y estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Estoy al tanto que yo fui la intrusa aprovechada, la que se metió como un bandido a su cuarto y sobretodo...a su cama. Pero el hecho de que me haya comportado de modo tan...estúpido, no le da derecho a llamarme _zorra_...aunque lo que dijo es que era una _cualquiera_ como el resto de las _divinas_.

Él, mejor que nadie, debería conocerme. Compartimos la mayoría de las clases y por obra del demonio, o de Lauren en este caso, somos compañeros en todos los proyectos que aparecen. Vivimos juntos, soy animadora y él atleta, por lo que nuestra convivencia los días de prácticas y partidos es obligatoria. Soy amiga de su familia. Soy la tonta que se fijó en él...la que siente algo más que atracción o cariño...

Soy la mayor idiota en el internado.

...

El tiempo si que pasa volando cuando algo terrible se acerca, aunque claro, esto no va a ser tan malo una vez lleguemos a la casa de Lauren. No entiendo por qué razón no me quedo en casa...

-Bella.- la aterciopelada voz de Edward vuelve a llamarme, las 6:55 pm, realmente es un chico puntual. No es de esos hombres que te dejan esperando en una cita...¿qué demonios...? Deja de pensar estupideces, Isabella.

Esto no es una cita ni nada parecido. No somos absolutamente nada, dudo que nos califiquemos como amigos ahora. Él me gusta, es verdad, pero no tiene un buen concepto de mí.

Edward POV

Quizás estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Bella de nuevo, pues los escasos segundos que tardó en abrir la puerta una vez la hube llamado me parecieron una eternidad. Definitivamente ella era la única capaz de ejercer tal poder sobre mí, el suficiente para dejarme embobado contemplándola durante largos minutos en los que no se percataba de mis ojos clavados en ella.

¿Qué tiene Isabella Swan para volverme loco?

¿Qué la hace tan distinta, tan especial, tan ella...?

-Estoy lista, Edward.- su voz sonó hermosa, dulce, musical. Todo rastro de tristeza, monotonía o furia había desaparecido, provocando que cada palabra sonara endemoniadamente tentadora. Así era ella, cautivadora en todo sentido.

Me puse de pie, pues estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y sin atreverme a mirarla asentí. Pareció incapaz de avanzar, talvez debido a mi falta de cooperación...

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella con cierto anhelo, pero no esperaba lo que vi.

Era simplemente...hermosa.

Su largo y ondulado cabello castaño estaba peinado en un recogido moderno. Como si hubiera intentado hacerse una simple coleta usando sus dedos, y en vez de sostenerlo con una liga, lo hacía con un broche; permitiéndole caer por su espalda. Un _cuernito,_ como suelen llamarle, caía sobre su rostro.

El rostro estaba maquillado levemente. El rubor en las mejillas era muy similar al color que adquirían al sonrojarse o sentirse avergonzada. Los profundos ojos color chocolate estaban enmarcados por unas oscuras y espesas pestañas, los párpados cubiertos por una sombra azul, dándole profundidad a su mirada, más de la natural. Los labios eran cubiertos por un brillo rosa, con un gloss transparente, como si pequeños diamante brillaran en ellos.

Me aventuré a mirar su ropa. Su pantalón era ajustado, negro completamente y a la cadera, llevaba un cinto azul con una hebilla plateada con su nombre "_Bella_" grabado en ella. Me supuse que las _divinas _vestirían igual. Un top azul, un color que me encanta y a ella le favorece mucho, sobre el ombligo y sin tirantes. Con pedrería marcando la parte superior y descendiendo por la división de su pecho hasta quedar sobre el ombligo, en el límite de la blusa. Los zapatos eran cerrados, con un tacón de diez centímetros –mínimo- delgado y azules, como su blusa.

Reparé en dos pequeños, no tanto, detalles que nunca había visto. Un arete en el ombligo, una piedra azul brillante. ¿Cómo no había reparado en ese detalle antes? Y el otro motivo de mi aparente desvarío, era un tatuaje en el vientre, o mejor dicho una mariposa de colores rosa, rojo, azul y amarillo; con pequeños brillos plata en los otros colores.

La mirada que me dedicaba Bella dejaba claro que sabía en lo que pensaba, pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios, ni la pequeña sonrisa se borró de ellos.

-Lo siento...-murmuré con las mejillas un tanto encendidas, pues estaba seguro que se sentía incómoda con mi mirada.

-Nunca los habías notado...-murmuró, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Aún así, negué con la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro y con su dedo delineó el contorno de la mariposa. Mis ojos seguían el camino que marcaba con su dedo. –La mariposa es algo propio de las divinas...-murmuró, y tuve que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para escucharla, dada la distancia que nos separaba. –Nos lo hacen en nuestro cumpleaños dieciséis. Y el arete, ese me lo puse cuando tenía quince, como obsequio por mi cumpleaños también.-

-Son lindos...-murmuré sin saber que decir.

-Yo también lo pienso...-su voz parecía lejana, a pesar de haberme acercado a ella, como si lo dijera para si misma y no para mí. -...pero no era cuestión de elegir. Mi madre me llevó, ella también los tiene.-

-¿Todas las divinas...?- antes que terminara la pregunta ella confirmó mis dudas.

-Es como si marcaran al ganado.- una pequeña risa aflojó de sus labios. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado un poco.

Una oscura capa de tristeza cubría las orbes chocolate. Sin entender la razón, me sentía culpable.

Bella POV

A pesar del repentino silencio instalado entre ambos y la desilusión provocando una leve opresión en mi pecho, me permití observarlo.

El cabello broncíneo caía rebelde sobre su rostro, dándole ese toque sexy que siempre me ha gustado. Vestía un pantalón negro, con zapatos de vestir del mismo color y su camisa era de un azul cielo, un poco más claro que el mío. Los primeros botones sin abrochar, permitiendo ver su marcado pecho.

Sus ojos verdes se posaban en cada detalle de mi cuerpo, sobretodo en las marcas que me identificaban como una _divina_. Y eso era lo más desilusionante, el hecho de que nunca hubiera reparado en ellas.

No es que me la pase con este tipo de ropa de un lado a otro, pero si he estado en su cama una vez, es lógico que conozca un poco más de lo que se ve a diario...

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- su mano toma la mía, y siento la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

Con la cara roja y la mirada clavada en el suelo, salí de la mano de Edward del dormitorio. Era momento de presentarse en casa de Lauren.

El coche de Edward nos esperaba.

Un flamante volvo plateado que en mi vida había visto. Desde mi impresión, el BMW de Rosalie no era nada comparado con el coche del menor de los Cullen.

Cuando cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia el lado del chofer, Edward me dedicó una profunda mirada y sentí los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Por qué logra ponerme así con una sola mirada?


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de School Days! Espero lo disfrutehn...el fic me va a dar para veinte o veintiún capis, ya voy trabajando con el 18! Nos leemos el martes!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15.

**Edward POV**

La casa de Lauren no fue tan difícil de encontrar, era un palacio en sí. El jardín de enfrente era enorme, la mansión en extremo exagerada y el patio trasero se extendía tras ella con varios metros de largo. Era sencillamente...la casa de una divina, una diva. Bella no pareció sorprendida en absoluto, me pregunté si su casa tendría algún parecido.

Apenas me estacioné, Bella abrió su puerta y bajó, empezando a caminar hacia la gran casa. Tuve que correr un poco para darle alcance. Estábamos a unos cinco metros de la puerta cuando la detuve.

-Bella, creo que debemos hablar.- me contempló con sus profundos ojos chocolate. –Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros...-

-Fue un error.- dijo ella restándole importancia. –No tiene sentido pensar en ello.-

-¿Así de simple?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido. -¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- me gritó la pregunta. -¡¿Quieres que me disculpe por ser una cualquiera como las demás?!- sus ojos dejaron de brillar. –Pues discúlpame por ser una divina, yo no escogí esto. Y perdón por compartir mi dormitorio contigo, y por estar en el mismo internado y el mismo planeta.- agregó en tono sarcástico y se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

-No eres una...-intenté remediarlo, pero no se volteó a verme.

-Tu lo haz dejado claro ya.- siguió caminando.

-¡Bella!- le grité,

-Te odio, Cullen.- fue lo que dijo antes de atravesar la puerta. Me quedé congelado en el mismo lugar. Cuando mi primo golpeó mi hombro -unos minutos después que Bella cruzara la entrada- volví en mí mismo. Definitivamente me había equivocado.

Entramos todos juntos a la casa. Si por fuera parecía exagerada, por dentro estaba peor. Se veían adornos: rojos, azules, rosas y amarillos, por todas partes. La música sonaba de fondo, la gente hablaba y reía. Los del equipo de fútbol, básquetbol, las porristas y uno que otro chico popular; cero gente de fuera.

Ubiqué a las divinas en un instante, y como lo esperaba, todas vestían igual, solo los colores de sus blusas eran distintos. Lauren iba de rojo; Jessica, de rosa; y Ángela, de amarillo. De ahí venían los cuatro colores de la decoración y de la mariposa. Definitivamente, ellas dejaban huella en todo lo que hacían.

Bella estaba parada junto a uno del equipo de fútbol, creo que se apellida Cheney. No se veía incómoda con la cercanía que mantenían. Incluso parecía complacida. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Va algo mal, Edward?- preguntó Jasper con su tono calmado. Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró. -¿Han discutido de nuevo?-

-Ella me odia, Jasper.- sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos, y se rió.

-Dijo eso porque está molesta, Eddie. Solo dale un poco de tiempo.- yo no estaba tan seguro de ello.

**Bella POV**

-Hey, chicas.- dije con delicadeza al verlas juntas. Había hablado con Ben unos minutos antes, preocupada por Ángela. –Lamento llegar tarde.- ellas sonrieron como respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una preocupada Ang al tenerme cerca.

-Si, ahora estoy mejor.- respondí con sinceridad. –Lamento lo de esta mañana.-

-Ha sido culpa nuestra.- aseguró. Jess y Lau se mantuvieron al margen de nuestra pequeña charla.

Pero no estaba del todo bien. Edward se había comportado muy bien conmigo, ¿y yo? Yo me había portado como una niña caprichosa. Lauren y Jessica se acercaron a mí una vez Ángela se fue con su novio.

-¿Seguimos juntas en esto?- preguntó Lauren de modo indiferente, pero en sus orbes azules se reflejaba la duda.

-Siempre.- murmuré. Las tres sonreímos y rozamos nuestras manos, el chasquido de los dedos se hizo presente. –A demás, no podría quitarme este tatuaje con agua y jabón.- dije a modo de broma.

Estuve con ellas un rato, platicando, pero pronto me retiré. En una mesa, al fondo, estaban los Cullen. Con pasos calmados, dado el tacón que usaba, me acerqué a ellos. Pero Dan, un integrante del equipo de básquet, me cortó el paso.

-Supe que Jacob y tu han roto.- dijo alegremente. –Me preguntaba si tienes libre el martes...-

-Lo siento, Dan.- me aparté de él.

Iba andando cuando Mike me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la pista con él. Tyler llegó a unírsenos. Pude ver a Jess y Lau bailar demasiado pegadas con dos chicos. Mike y Tyler intentaban hacer algo similar, aunque mantuve la distancia suficiente para no ofender a nadie. Ben y Ángela bailaban juntos.

La música era moderna y muy movida, pronto estuvo la mayoría bailando. Mike rozaba sus caderas contra las mías, Tyler hacía lo mismo del otro lado, me estaban molestando. Pronto sentí a Ben sacarme de ahí.

-Gracias.- susurré en su oído al estar cerca. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, y seguíamos bailando, pero no como el resto. Vi al resto de las divinas unirse a mis dos acompañantes anteriores. -¿Qué haría sin ti, Ben?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bailar con Cullen.- mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado suave cuando lo dijo. Se rió y señaló con sus ojos el lugar donde estaban los Cullen. -¿Han peleado, cierto?- preguntó con su suave voz.

-No entiendo cómo me conoces tan bien.- dije en un suspiro.

Ben y yo somos amigos desde secundaria, aunque todo mejoró cuando entramos a la preparatoria.

-Ve y soluciona las cosas, entonces.- Ángela apareció en ese instante y Ben desapareció con ella. Resignada me dirigí a donde se encontraba Edward, pues su familia ya estaba en la pista.

**Edward POV**

¿Celoso, yo?

Alice debía estar muy equivocada, ¿por qué yo estaría celoso?

Que Bella estuviera bailando con Newton y Crowley tan juntos no era motivo, o que se fuera de nuevo con ese chico...el tal Ben, o que Dan estuviera hablando con ella. El modo en que los chicos la miraban no tenía nada que ver.

Y no estaba celoso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?- preguntó Eric, un compañero del equipo.

-Celoso.- la palabra escapó de mis labios sin proponérmelo. Él se echó a reír y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿no es así?- no respondí. –Relájate, y no olvides que sigue siendo Isabella Swan- desapareció cuando vio a Bella acercarse a nosotros.

Me quedé en silencio y con la vista clavada en el piso. Bella se detuvo ante mí y pronto sus zapatos azules ocuparon mi campo de visión. Levanté la cabeza, todavía molesto. Se sentó junto a mí y me puse de pie como acto reflejo. Aunque parecía un niñato estúpido.

Empecé a caminar por la pista, metiéndome entre la gente, pues ese era el único modo de salir del lugar. Ella me alcanzó en un instante y sostuvo mi mano, cuando me giré a mirarla, me olvidé de todo.

Sus ojos chocolate mostraban una tortura infinita, no hice el intento de apartarme. Dejé que me guiará a una zona un poco más tranquila en la pista. Sus manos pasaron alrededor de mi cuello, y las mías alrededor de su cintura, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Realmente siento lo que dije, Edward.- ella se encargó de romper el silencio que manteníamos. La música sonaba tranquilamente, y todos bailaban en parejas. Todo estaba sumergido en un ambiente de tranquilidad y romanticismo. –Estaba molesta y me desquité contigo.-

-Tu debes disculparme, Bella.- repuse suavemente. –No debí decirte eso.- ella negó con la cabeza, a veces era muy difícil convencerla.

-Fui muy tonta al entrar en tu...cama.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Olvidemos eso, ¿bien?-

-Si, es lo mejor.- dijo.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos juntos, bailando tranquilamente. Habíamos prometido olvidar el incidente ocurrido y toda mi palabrería dicha al llegar. Todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante. O eso pensaba.

-Hey, Bella, ven aquí.- me llamó Jessica. La música se detuvo y las luces se encendieron.

Lauren tomó el micrófono que estaba instalado, pues habían contratado una banda para que tocara en la fiesta unos minutos después de nuestro anuncio. -¿Están disfrutando la fiesta?- preguntó Lau y todos gritaron eufóricos. –Ahora, démosle un gran aplauso a nuestra festejada.- les sonreí falsamente.

-Hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales.- dijo Jess en el otro micrófono. –Vienen solo para esta fiesta.-

-Aunque sabemos que todos los recuerdan.- pronunció Ángela.

-Así que vamos a darle la bienvenida como se merecen.- pronuncié con fingida emoción, aunque no sabía de que iba todo eso.

-Con nosotras se encuentran las divinas de la generación pasada: Kass, Leah, Kim y Bi.- todos estaban emocionados, las porristas gritaban emocionadas por ver de nuevo a las chicas. Las cuatro entraron vestidas igual, solo que con pantalones negros y blusas blancas. La mariposa brillaba en sus vientres.

Las cinco nos fulminamos con la mirada, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

-Y también se encuentran estos bombones, nenas.- me giré instintivamente a donde miraban las chicas. –Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul.- los chicos chocaban sus palmas, viendo a tres de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol y dos del de básquet ante ellos. Los mejores de su generación.

Nos saludamos todos, besando nuestras mejillas.

-Un gusto verte, Bella.- dijo con sarcasmo Kassandra.

-Lo mismo pensaba, Kass.-

Jacob se acercó a mí y me besó en la comisura de los labios, fruncí el ceño y me alejé de ellos. Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y la banda entró, todos empezaron a bailar otra vez. Fui a sentarme con los Cullen, pero la cara de enfado que traía no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué va mal, Bella?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Lo vieron?- chillé visiblemente irritada. –Ese estúpido se atrevió a venir y sus amigos...y ella y ellas y...- Edward limpió las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lloraba.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Jacob detrás de mí. Me sobresalté y de un brinco me puse de pie. -¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Edward.

-No.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella, por favor.- susurró.

-Ya hablamos ayer.- dije con amargura. –Dejé todo claro.- me tomó del brazo dispuesto a arrastrarme con él. –Tu y yo hemos roto, ahora déjame en paz.- Todos los que estaban alrededor se giraron a mirarnos. Los cotilleos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-Tus padres no estaban muy felices cuando les dije que...-

-No me inte..Espera, ¿se los dijiste?- ahora echaba chispas. –No quiero saberlo.- me fui de ahí. Pero alcancé a escucharlo decirle a Edward:

-No te acerques a ella, Cullen.-

Choqué con alguien...alguien al que tampoco esperaba ver. Definitivamente la fiesta estaba fuera de control...


	16. Chapter 16

**_¡Hola! Lo siento mucho. Prometí actualizar ayer y no cumplí, pero no estuve en casa y pues tengo los capis en mi compu u.u Habeis acertado al decir con quién chocó Bella xD Espero disfruten este capi._**

**_La canción se llama Sognare y es de División Minúscula _**

**_Nos leemos mañana en la noche en el capítulo 17 y el 18 el viernes nn_ **

Chapter 16.

Bella POV

-Lo s-siento.- tartamudeé una disculpa patética e intenté escapar del lugar. Una mano poco familiar me sostuvo por el brazo, obligándome a detenerme. Sentía las mejillas húmedas y comenzaba a picarme el rimel, de seguro me veía horrible. –D-debo i-irme...por...favor- me estaba rompiendo en trozos.

Renée iba a estar furiosa conmigo y Charlie me mataría. Quizás dejaran de hablarme por un tiempo, o me prohibirían ir a La Push y ya no podría ver a Sam ni a Emily. No podría estar presente en la boda y...yo no...

Comencé a sollozar débilmente. Aterrada ante los cambios que pudiera traerme la ruptura con el idiota de Jacob.

–Calma, Bella.- susurró con su seductora voz. Levanté los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

–Oh, James.- sollocé aún más fuerte. –Siempre que nos topamos me veo igual de mal.- se rió bajo, nadie pareció notar que me encontraba llorando.

–Nunca te has visto de ese modo, siempre que nos vemos...estás igual de hermosa.- me quedé en blanco, dejé de llorar y lo contemplé con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y las mejillas rojas.

¿Por qué él podía provocarme las mismas emociones que Edward? ¿Qué tenía James Evenson para causa ese efecto sobre mi cuerpo?

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?- asentí, y tomó mi mano. Nos metimos entre la multitud que bailaba, Lauren me sonrió desde la otra punta de la sala al verme con James.

No le respondí la sonrisa, ni me molesté en regresar y abofetear a Jacob por atreverse a amenazar a Edward, aunque debí haberlo hecho. Con James a mi lado todo dejaba de tener sentido alguno. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con mis emociones.

Salimos de la casa con dirección al patio trasero. Todo estaba bellamente iluminado, la fuente de centro estaba encendida, por lo que las luces daban un efecto de arcoiris sobre el agua cristalina. Era hermoso a simple vista, pero con la mano de James sobre la mía parecía llevar un mensaje distinto.

-Veo que aún lo usas.- dijo tomando entre sus dedos la cadenita que me había regalado cuando nos conocimos. –Pensé que la arrojarías apenas cruzara tu puerta.- fruncí el ceño, indignada.

-Que sea una divina no signi...-empecé, pero él me cortó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No eres igual a ninguna de ellas, tu eres especial.- Lo contemplé con cierto brillo en los ojos, incapaz de comprender realmente a dónde quería llegar. –No necesito mucho tiempo para entender eso.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. –Podrás hacerte pasar por una niña presumida, pero no lo eres. Es fácil verlo, eres tan clara como el agua de esa fuente.- sus ojos señalaron las gotas que caían sobre el resto del agua.

-La gente no piensa eso.- repuse, siempre tan cabezota. –Ellos no ven lo que soy, ven lo que aparento ser.- me senté en la orilla de la fuente, sintiendo algunas gotas ser arrastradas por la brisa hasta mi piel. Él imitó mi movimiento.

-Isabella.- dijo levantando mi rostro y clavando sus ojos verdes en mis orbes chocolate. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro por primera vez al escuchar mi nombre completo. –No debes juzgar a los demás solo porque te juzgan a ti. Estoy seguro que tienes amigos de verdad, y ellos si te ven como quieres.- los Cullen y los Hale aparecieron en mi mente, ellos no se comportaban conmigo como el resto. Asentí, sintiéndome de pronto una tonta por no ver la realidad.

-Tengo dos amigas y tres amigos.- dije de forma vacilante, no siendo consciente de que hablaba. –Pero uno de ellos ya no me ve del mismo modo, aunque sigue siendo muy dulce.-

-Eres realmente una chica sensacional, Bella. No debes olvidar eso.- me sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Sentí mis mejillas arder y desvié la mirada avergonzada. –Por esa razón me gustas tanto.- murmuró para sí mismo y, aunque lo escuché, no dije nada.

-Así que tu grupo y tu tocarán hoy.- cambié el tema bruscamente. -¿Cómo ha pasado esto?-

-Tu madre nos recomendó con Lauren. Victoria y ella hablaron y así fue como vinimos a parar hasta acá.- dijo alegremente, sin molestarse por mi "falta de atención" ante su comentario.

-Mi madre...-susurré mientras movía la cabeza.

-Me gustaría presentarte al resto.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Tomé su mano y juntos fuimos a donde se encontraba la banda. –Chicos, ella es Bella.- tres pares de ojos se giraron a verme. Sonreí sinceramente, como nunca lo hacía.

-Hola, soy Laurent Evenson, el hermano mayor de James.- se presentó el baterista. Un chico de cabello negro y complexión mediana. Una cálida sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de su hermano.

-Hola, soy Heidi Platt.- dijo una chica, a simple vista tan escultural como Rosalie. Su cabello era de un lustroso color caoba, y sus ojos cafeces. Toca la guitarra. –Y ésta de acá es mi hermana Victoria.- la nombrada me sonrió. Su figura era muy atractiva, sus ojos de un color negro profundo y era pelirroja. Ella toca el bajo.

Heidi tenía 18 años, igual que Laurent, y eran pareja. Victoria tenía 17, como James y yo.

James es el cantante de la banda, aunque también toca la guitarra. A veces cambia con alguna de las chicas, depende de la canción. "Vulturis", ese es el nombre del grupo.

Escuchamos a Lauren presentarlos, se despidieron de mí y se fueron al escenario improvisado. Me quedé en "primera fila", pronto las divinas estuvieron a mi lado y los Cullen atrás de nosotras. James iba a cantar, y me dedicó la canción.

_Sé que un día te dije_

_que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy,_

_no se ni en donde estoy menos a donde voy,_

_y es mas que curarme estas drogas_

_solo logran enfermarme más…_

Mi mirada captó la de James y se quedó ahí varios segundos. Su voz era realmente hermosa, y no perdía ese toque sensual que usaba normalmente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, ahora entendía por qué a mamá le gustaba tanto el grupo. La canción era algo que nunca había escuchado y lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

_Que te extraña, que mañana_

_pueda ser un poco peor,_

_seré frío, pero honesto_

_cada vez que yo te digo que:_

La letra no tenía mucho que ver con la pequeña relación de atracción que teníamos James y yo, pero el sentimiento que me embargaba era suficiente para crear esa conexión que parecía invisible.

-Es guapo.- susurró Ángela, y en sus ojos brilló una nota de picardía que mostraba pocas veces. –Y le gustas, Bella.- la contemplé extrañada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Ang?- le pregunté rápidamente, delatando mi curiosidad. Ella rió suavemente y me sonrojé un poco, pero pronto fruncí el ceño.

-No ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó. Y canta para ti, ¿qué otra señal necesitas?- no le respondí de inmediato. -¿Se conocieron hoy?-

-No, íbamos en el mismo avión rumbo a Forks. Su padre es socio del mío, y mi madre maneja lo de su disco.- ella me miró con suspicacia. –Es un chico muy agradable, y me gusta de cierta forma.- sonreímos. –Esto me lo regaló él.-

-Es hermosa, Bella. ¿Sabías que va a estudiar...?-

-En Twilight, si.- Lauren se unió a nuestra conversación.

-Compartirán clases, Bella.- dijo alegremente. –Yo me encargaré de eso.- y viniendo de Lauren no podía contradecir nada. –Es tuyo, y en todo el sentido de la palabra.- sin saber por qué, asentí satisfecha.

_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

_ni siquiera sé si puedo un "hoy",_

_todo lo que diga esta noche_

_olvídalo…_

Sentí cinco pares de ojos clavados en mi espalda, por lo que me giré para ver a los Cullen. Pronto tuve en mis manos tres cajas de regalo. Sonreí y los abracé a todos.

-Es...muy linda, Rose, Emmett.- una cadena de oro con un corazón de dije se encontraba entre mis dedos. La había visto en el centro comercial antes, era realmente cara. –No debieron hacerlo.- pero el brillo en mi mirada delataba la emoción que sentía.

Alice y Jasper me pasaron el de ellos. Y al abrirlo me encontré con algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

-Oh, chicos.- murmuré ilusionada.

-Pensé que te iba a gustar asistir.- dijo con simpleza Alice. Era un boleto de avión para Volterra, Italia. –Rose y yo también vamos.- iba a salir la nueva colección de ropa y estaba deseando ir de compras. No soy adicta a ellas, pero pensaba comprar el regalo de mis padres y visitar a unos familiares pronto.

_Soñaré contigo si puedo dormir,_

_las noches son largas_

_desde aquel día_

_en el que yo te conocí…_

Cuando Edward se acercó para ver mi reacción por su regalo, mi corazón se disparó.

-No sabía que era tu cumpleaños, siento no haberte felicitado antes.- dijo suavemente, arrepentido.

-Yo tampoco sé cuando es el tuyo, así que no hay problema.- dije abriendo la pequeña caja. Una pulsera de plata, con un diamante en forma de corazón. –Oh, Edward, es tan hermosa.- salté a sus brazos, tan feliz como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio. Pronto me sentí avergonzada por mi reacción, pero sus brazos me rodearon y no pude apartarme.

_O nací enamorado_

_o en verdad nunca lo he estado_

_y no es que no crea en el amor_

_simplemente así soy._

-Hey, Bella.- me llamó Jessica. –Ven aquí.- regresé a mi lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Jess?- pregunté mientras me abrochaba la pulsera.

-James te va a pedir que subas antes de terminar la canción, te tenemos una sorpresa.- la miré desconcertada, pero asentí.

_Si decir "mañana" es predecir_

_y decir "perfecto" es mentir_

_porque no mejor sentir_

_estos labios, estas manos_

_que no paran aunque estoy tan débil_

_de intentarlo y fallar tanto,_

_las marcas en mis brazos dicen:_

Pronto sentí una profunda mirada clavada en mi rostro, y no venía de cualquier persona, sino de Victoria. Cuando mi mirada chocó con la suya me recorrió un escalofrío. Y no un escalofrío como el que sienten todos cuando las divinas los desafían con sus penetrantes ojos, era de terror.

No pude moverme ni dejar de contemplarla. Era sumamente hermosa, y por la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en esa macabra sonrisa, todo tenía sentido.

_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

_ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",_

_todo lo que diga esta noche_

_olvídalo…_

A Victoria Platt no le caía en ningún sentido bien.

_Soñaré contigo si puedo dormir,_

_las noches son largas_

_desde aquel día_

_en el que yo te conocí…_

Edward POV

La noche no iba muy bien. Había discutido con Bella y me había puesto celoso por los chicos que la acosaban, luego nos reconciliamos y bailamos, luego ella se suelta llorando por una razón que no entiendo, luego aparece el mastodonte de su ex novio y casi la saca a jalones de nuestra mesa, y cuando ella se va...me amenaza.

No sé ustedes, pero a mí no se me hace divertido.

La seguí cuando un extraño la acompañó al jardín, pero al parecer ya se conocían; y eso no era todo, a ese tipo le gusta Bella y ella no parece disgustada con ello.

Después de todo, Isabella Swan es así, ¿no?

_Mi ángel de la guarda_

_aguarda en tu cama_

_lo envié a cuidarte,_

_por tu bien alejarte_

_para siempre de mi…_

Por lo menos aceptó mis disculpas y le gustó mi regalo. Pensé que lo decía por cortesía o para no arruinar nuestra recientemente restablecida amistad, pero en verdad le agradó.

Y desde el momento que se lanzó a mis brazos me prometí algo a mí mismo: No iba a permitir que ese brillo en sus ojos volviera a desaparecer, así tuviera que dar mi vida para que lo conservase.

_Y no me arrepiento de_

_nada que hice ayer_

_me arrepiento de lo que pude haber hecho,_

_haber dicho_

_y ya no podré hacerlo jamás…_

Bella por fin volvió a moverse, ya me estaba preocupando. Se giró y vino hasta mí para detenerse a mi lado.

-No te rías..-dijo en un susurro. -...pero esa chica me da miedo.-lucía seria, precavida; no pude evitarlo y me reí. –Te dije que no te rieras.- murmuró un poco más alto antes de golpearme el hombro juguetonamente con su mano.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- giró el rostro molesta, pero pude notar sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

_ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",_

_todo lo que diga esta noche…_

_esta noche…_

Me encontraba cantando esa canción, que en mi vida había escuchado, muy cerca de Bella; ella era la única que me escuchaba. Pero cuando la letra cambió al final me equivoqué y ella se rió.

-Eso no es justo, y lo sabes.- murmuré ante sus comentarios molestos.

-Oh, gran Edward.- dijo entre risas. –Perdone a esta pobre chica burlona.-

-Eres terrible.- la regañé molesto. –Realmente terrible.- su risa sonó alegre, musical, hermosa.

_Soñaré contigo si puedo dormir,_

_las noches son largas_

_desde aquel día_

_en el que yo te conocí…_

Ahora era ella la que cantaba con total armonía. Su voz era perfecta para la canción, incluso me incliné hacia ella para escucharla mejor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón se aceleró un poco, sonreí divertido.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando su mano tocó mi mejilla. Buscó con sus ojos los míos y sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?- asentí sin saber que hacer. Me dio su mano y la ayudé a subir al escenario improvisado, donde la mano del cantante la esperaba.

Los dedos del chico se entrelazaron con los de ella. Lo miré de forma asesina, tal como esa chica miraba a Bella.

_Mi ángel de la guarda_

_aguarda en tu cama_

_lo envié a cuidarte,_

_por tu bien alejarte_

_para siempre de mi…_

Terminó de cantar y le sonrió a Bella, ella desvió un poco la mirada, avergonzada.

Colocó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro sobre su mano. Bella le miró asombrada, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. La abrió con lentitud, y el brillar de una piedra azul la dejó sin aliento.

Las divinas subieron al escenario y la abrazaron.

-Dulces diecisiete, Bella.- la sortija brilló en su dedo. Entonces noté las manos del resto, todas iguales.

Por lo visto las divinas obtenían obsequios distintos cada año. Un arete a los quince, un tatuaje a los dieciséis y una costosa sortija a los diecisiete.

El tal James, creo que así se llama, se acercó a ella y colocó en su mano otra caja pequeña. Bella le miró con extrañeza.

-De tus padres.- le dijo. Ella asintió y la abrió. -¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ante una Bella Swan muda de asombro.

-¡No inventes!- chillaron las cuatro divinas a la vez, mirando relucir unas llaves entre los dedos de la segunda al mando.

Porque eso era un regalo fantástico. Renée y Charlie Swan le habían comprado a su hija un costoso BMW color plata, el modelo que aún no salía a la venta. Los chicos lo estudiaban con anhelo, las chicas con fingido entusiasmo.

Bella se acercó a mí, restándole importancia al montón de gente admirando su auto.

-Sigo prefiriendo tu volvo, Edward.- dijo deteniéndose ante mí. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, al mismo tiempo que pasaba las manos por su cintura y ella lo hacía por mi cuello. Sus labios y los míos se juntaron en un beso más suave de los que solíamos compartir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Este capítulo es una especie de relleno xD Espero lo disfruten igual xD_

_Quisiera comentar esto, ya que me parece importante:_

_Sé que muchas de vosotras estan leyendo en estos momentos Breaking Dawn (dichosas las que saben ingles) y están descuidando sus fics...por favor, no lo hagan. Habemos muchas curiosas deseando ver como siguen sus fabulosas historias, y nos dejan en espera. Yo no puedo esperar a que salga en México, aunque va para largo y tendrá que bajarlo de la red antes de comprarlo xD pero no pienso descuidar en ningún momento. Y no den spoilers hasta que lo saque España por lo menos!! Es lo peor que podrían hacernos xD No sean como yo, que le conte Eclipse a mi amiga antes de prestarselo xD _

_Eso es todo Nos vemos abajo_

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

Bella POV

Los días pasaron con normalidad después de la tan fabulosa fiesta que dimos. Mi cumpleaños pronto dejó de ser tema de conversación y pude dejar de sonreírle falsamente a todo el que se acercaba a decirme lo mucho que se había divertido.

Nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido. James y yo nos veíamos con frecuencia, pero solo como amigos; él y Victoria estaban comprometidos, iban a casarse al terminar el instituto. Eso me ayudó a entender por qué la muchacha de ojos negros me detestó desde el primer momento. Aunque estoy segura que James solo quería aprovecharse un poco de mi cercanía con su "jefa", Renée Swan.

Las cosas con los Cullen y los Hale iban perfectas. Rosalie y Alice se habían convertido en mis dos mejores amigas, amigas reales. Jasper y Emmett eran como de la familia, esos hermanos que nunca tuve y siempre quise. Y Edward, bueno, con él las cosas no cambian. Seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos y no hemos discutido en semanas, aunque de ahí no salimos.

Las chicas están seguras que yo le gusto, y sé que él me gusta, pero no pienso arriesgarme con un chico de nuevo. No sin estar segura de que va a aceptarme. Por el momento, disfruto de su completa amistad y atención, me conformo con eso.

Emily me había llamado para avisar un cambio de planes con el asunto de su boda. Al parecer la madre de Sam había enfermado, por lo que la iban a posponer otros meses. De eso hace semanas.

No había hablado con mis padres desde mi cumpleaños, aunque eso no me mantenía tranquila. Estamos a finales de noviembre. A una semana de salir del semestre, las navidades se acercan. Hoy es sábado, el viernes vamos a terminar. Aunque dudo que vaya a Forks para estar con mi familia.

Los padres de Edward se han mudado a Phoenix, y su padre trabaja en el hospital, aún no los conozco; pero me han invitado a quedarme el mes que nos dan libre con ellos. Quizás acepte.

Pero lo de Renée y Charlie me preocupa. Han sido meses y no han llamado, lo último que supe –y porque me lo dijo Sam- es que no estaban en Estados Unidos, sino en Londres atendiendo algunos conflictos con la familia de papá.

Por otro lado, las divinas...

Han estado más calmadas desde la fiesta. Mike y Jess salen juntos, igual que Tyler y Lau; y pues Ang, ella sigue con Ben. Solemos salir juntas los fines de semana: compras, fiestas... pero no se ha vuelto a comentar nada de la apuesta. Quizás ya se dieron por vencidas. Solo falta una semana para que venza el plazo, y no lo haré.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Alice. -¿Estás bien? Te haz quedado ida hace un momento y...- su voz me trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Parpadeé confusa varias veces, hasta recordar que los Cullen y los Hale estaban en el dormitorio conmigo y con Edward, y que estábamos viendo una película.

-Está bien, Alice.- respondí Edward por mí. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello, pues estaba acostada en el sofá y mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus piernas.

-Lo siento.- me disculpé incorporándome. –Pensaba en mis padres...- no continué, pues el teléfono me interrumpió. –Yo contesto.- me levanté y lo tomé. Los chicos pausaron el DVD y se quedaron en silencio.

-Isabella.- pronunció mi nombre y yo hice una mueca.

-Ella no se encuentra ahora, si gusta dejarle algún recado...- dije con una voz fingida. Los chicos ahogaron una risita.

-Isabella Marie Swan, deja de jugar con tu madre.- la autoritaria voz de Charlie resonó unos metros atrás. De seguro lo tenía en altavoz de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté irritada.

-Isabella, discúlpate ahora.- ¿desde cuándo mi padre escuchaba todas las conversaciones madre a hija? En casa nunca me dirige la palabra, a menos que sea necesario, casi nunca.

Me senté en el suelo, bajando el teléfono para no tirarlo. –Lo siento, mamá. No volveré a mentirte de ese modo.- puse los ojos en blanco y escuché a Alice reír dulcemente. -¿A qué debo tu llamada, o debo decir vuestra llamada?- escuché a Renée bufar.

-Como ya debes saber, estuvimos todo este tiempo fuera del país...-comenzó su discurso mi madre.

-Oh si, Emily me lo dijo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en Londres?- pregunté mientras llevaba una palomita a mis labios.

-Fuimos al funeral de tu tía Carolina.- me atraganté con la comida.

-¿Qué?- grité exasperada y poniéndome de pie con el teléfono en la mano. -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- me movía frenéticamente alrededor de la mesa al lado del sillón. Cinco pares de ojos me seguían confusos. -¿Por qué no fui informada en su debido tiempo?- Renée hablaba en murmullos bajos con mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

-No podías acompañarnos. Una divina no puede ausentarse tanto tiempo.- respondió de forma reprobatoria.

-No me vengas con una excusa tan pobre, Renée.- renegué. Escuché a mi padre llamarme la atención, pero lo ignoré. A continuación solté una sarta de maldiciones en italiano y francés, mientras mis compañeros me miraban extrañados. -¿Qué dijo la abuela?- pregunté al recuperarme. -¿Por qué ella no mandó por mí?- las lágrimas corrían con total libertad por mis mejillas.

La abuela y mi tía Carolina habían sido las únicas en preocuparse por mí mientras vivíamos en Londres. Eran mis madres. Renée siempre ha sido más una amiga o una compañera que una autoridad. Tía Carolina me comprendía, y jamás me hubiera obligado a seguir los pasos de la caprichosa ex modelo.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Edward. Envolvió un brazo por mi cintura y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Alice se recargó en mi pierna y Rose del otro lado. Emmett y Jasper me miraban con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dándome ánimos.

-Tu padre le pidió que no lo hiciera.- repuso de inmediato. –Pero no hemos llamado para eso.- cambió de tema abruptamente. –Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo sucedido con Jacob...-no dije nada, no podía hablar a causa de los sollozos. –Deja de llorar de una vez y responde. Tu padre está furioso...-le colgué. No sería capaz de contarle nada sobre eso así como me encontraba.

Tiré el teléfono con la mano, de ese modo no volvería a sonar. Mi celular vibró otras tantas, así que lo lancé contra la pared. Se detuvo el ruido.

Edward POV

Bella estuvo llorando durante horas después de esa llamada telefónica, pero logró recuperarse y nos contó lo que sabía.

Era increíble que sus padres no la tomaran en cuenta al tratarse de algo familiar, la muerte de un ser querido para ella, y usar de excusa que es una divina...Renée Swan definitivamente era una mujer caprichosa. La sangre de esas chicas orgullosas corría por sus venas.

Mis hermanos y primos se fueron, dejándonos solos. Bella siguió contándome sobre sus años en Londres, y yo estaba encantado con lo que me decía. Era tan normal, tan inocente...era perfecto para ella.

-¿Irás a nuestra casa para navidades?- le pregunté para animarla. Ella sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. No pude ocultar la desilusión que me causó y ella pareció notarlo. Era increíble lo mucho que me conocía.

Bella y yo somos una pareja muy extraña. Porque nos comportamos como si fuéramos novios, pero no lo somos. Es cierto que estoy enamorado de ella, pero no sé que siente por mí. Pero todo está ahí: nos somos fieles, no hemos salido con nadie desde su cumpleaños; citas, vamos al cine con frecuencia; besos, es imposible evitarlo...Lo único que falta es que nos declaremos el uno al otro.

Acarició con su mano mi mejilla y me besó suavemente en los labios. Luego sonrió cálidamente. -No podré ir.-respondió a mi pregunta anterior. –Papá está molesto, furioso es la palabra que usó Renée.- comentó acomodando la cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo.

-¿Irás a verlos?- ella negó de nuevo.

-No, ellos vendrán por mí el próximo sábado. No me lo dijeron, pero lo harán.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté con curiosidad. -¿Ahora ves el futuro?- me dio un golpe suave con su mano en el pecho.

-Quieren hablar sobre lo de Jacob, así que vendrán a escuchar, lo más probable es que me lleven con ellos.- hizo una mueca. Sonreí con amargura, a veces parecía que Bella era feliz, pero al fijarse bien se notaba la cortina que ocultaba toda su tristeza.

-Nos iremos el viernes. Así no te encontrarán.- ella se rió, pero aceptó quedarse a esperarlos. Dijo que era mejor terminar con todo pronto, aunque no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

Bella POV

Después de la calma viene la tormenta.

¿Por qué esa frase no dejaba de ser cierta?

Habían sido semanas tranquilas. Mis calificaciones habían subido, mi maestro de biología había sido despedido, las divinas estaban bajo control, tenía amigos de verdad, y tenía a Edward...unas hermosas vacaciones planeadas...

Pero no, Renée tenía que venir a arruinar todo. Será lo de siempre...

Un largo y aburrido sermón sobre las relaciones formales con chicos. Unos cuantos gritos e insultos en italiano y francés, y si tengo suerte en inglés. Mi madre es muy escandalosa cuando se lo propone. Pero dudo que pase de eso.

Aunque el hecho de que Charlie esté furioso no ayuda mucho, lo mejor será tener cuidado con él. Nunca lo he visto enojado conmigo, no quiero conocer ese lado suyo.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien la semana entrante. Así no se me haría tan pesada la charla familiar y podría disfrutar mi mes de vacaciones. Aunque iba a extrañar a Edward y su familia. Quizás encontrara el valor en ese tiempo para decirle que lo amo...

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, parece que por fin vamos a conocer a Charlie y Renée en persona xD ese es el lado bueno de las cosas (que positiva yo xD) ahora el malo... u.u lo dejo para después xD _

_Lo de no avisarle sobre el funeral es real! A una amiga le pasó eso, que porque era porrista y tenía evento ese día. Casi matamos a su mamá cuando le dijo, imagínense como estaba la pobre al saber que no había podido despedirse de su abuela... lloramos todas u.u_

_En fin, como dije ayer...actualización el viernes!! Se supone que hoy me cambiaban el disco de la PC, pero no vino mi primito "adorado", así que talvez esté sin compu mañana (noooo T.T) haré lo posible por subir...si me ven por acá mañana es que tengo compu y soy feliz xD_

_Besos_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.

* * *

******

**Edward POV**

El semestre pasó volando, todavía siento como si ayer hubiera entrado a clases. Es tan maravilloso, la sensación de libertad...aunque no veré a Bella en un mes después de este fin de semana. La ventaja es que a penas en miércoles, mitad de semana...

-Edward.- me giré entre las sábanas, intentando dejar de escuchar mi nombre. –Es tarde, tonto.- su aliento dulce en el oído me causó escalofríos. Apreté más la almohada, esta última semana tenía mucha pereza de levantarme.

-Cinco minutos más.- rezongué, sabiendo que iba a perder.

-Bien.- dijo alegre.

-¿Uh?- abrí los ojos para observar a Bella, quien se encontraba sobre mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente. -¿Q-que h-haces?- tartamudeé de repente nervioso. Se recostó sobre mí con deliberada lentitud y pasó sus brazos sobre mi desordenado cabello.

-Si tu puedes tener cinco minutos, ¿por qué yo no?- puso una carita de cachorro abandonado, la misma que Alice le había enseñado a usar contra mí.

Alice y Bella juntas eran un sismo, hacían a mi ser temblar y dejaban todo como deseaban. Pero, si eran Rosalie y Bella, no era solo un sismo...era un completo huracán –con tsunami e inundación incluidos-, pues me arrastraban a su antojo. Aunque no soy el único, lo han usado contra Emmett y Jasper también. Y cuando están las tres juntas...

-P-pero, ¿p-por que t-tu...?- se había movido un poco para mirarme a los ojos directamente, rozando sus caderas contra las mías inconscientemente. Mis hormonas andaban un poco revolucionadas, por lo que el calor en mis mejillas se hizo más pronunciado y comenzó a secárseme la garganta. Bella pareció entender lo que pasaba, pues se sonrojó furiosamente y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Edward...- suspiró contra mis labios antes que nos besáramos, y sonó sensual... ¡Tranquilo, Edward!

Sus labios se movían armoniosamente sobre los míos. Como si las cosas debieran ser así... Delineé su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, ella los separó obedientemente, permitiendo a nuestras lenguas jugar juntas.

Intercambié los papeles, dejándola bajo mi cuerpo. Enterró los dedos entre mis desordenados cabellos y yo la atraje hacia mí tomándola por la cintura. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil resistirse a ella? ¡Si algo pasaba iba a ser toda su culpa!

-Edward..- se separó un poco de mí, contemplándome con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos curiosos. –Tenemos clases...-protestó cuando mis labios bajaron por su cuello. –Anda, vamos...- nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más.

-¿Por qué tardan t...?- la voz irritada de Jasper nos alertó que no estábamos solos.

-¡Jasper!- gritamos ambos a la vez, viendo la expresión divertida en el rostro de mi primo. -¡Fuera!- volvimos a gritar, mientras él cerraba la puerta riéndose a carcajadas. Escuchamos la voz del resto preguntando que pasaba, pero Jasper no respondía.

-L-lo s-siento.- me disculpé de repente avergonzado, ¿por qué no lo estuve antes? –Bella...- intenté apartarle las manos del rostro, pensando que lloraba, pero no. Bella estaba intentando contener su risa, lo que supuse que era por vergüenza. -¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté con fingido enfado.

-Jasper es un tonto.- dijo seria, pero en sus ojos vi la diversión. –Le dije que podría hacerte reconsiderar lo de los cinco minutos, pero nuevamente me sorprendes con tus reacciones.- rió divertida, y si no hubiera estado tan molesto me hubiera reído con ella.

-¿Otro reto?- le cuestioné levantándome de la cama y poniéndome el uniforme del equipo, ya que me había bañado en la noche. ¿Por qué siempre jugaban conmigo? Esa pregunta no abandonaba mi mente. ¿Y por qué Bella aceptaba los retos de mi "adorable" familia?

-No te enojes...- suplicó desde la cama. Negué con la cabeza varias veces. –Vamos, Eddie...- ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Eddie? Me giré a verla y por primera vez reparé en que llevaba su traje de animadora. Al parecer las porristas tenían ensayo, el viernes tenemos el último partido del semestre.

-¿Eddie?- enarqué una ceja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y bajó la vista a las sábanas. Me senté en la cama y le levanté el rostro con la mano, sus ojos chocolate me miraban dulcemente. –¿Qué dices en tu defensa.?-

-Que no volveré a llamarte Eddie nunca más.- respondió apartando el rostro.

-No era eso lo que deseaba escuchar.- tomé su rostro entre mis manos, dejándolo a escasos centímetros del mío. –Venga, Bella...- suspiró pesadamente. Me dedicó una mirada asesina y luego sonrió. Me quedé embobado viéndola.

-Eddie suena lindo, a demás tu puedes llamarme Bella y no parece justo que...- la besé de nuevo, pero me aparté antes de que me correspondiera. -...quiero poder ponerte un sobrenombre...- la corté de nuevo. -...a demás a mi me gusta...- me gustaba ese juego, la veía fruncir el ceño al apartarme tan rápido de ella. -...deja de hacer eso...- suplicó contra mis labios.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunté inocentemente. -¿Esto?- lo intenté de nuevo, pero ella me empujó y se puso de pie, para luego salir del cuarto y azotar la puerta. ¡Estúpido! Me grité en mi fuero interno. Sé que Bella tiene mucho genio y luego vengo yo y la frustro. La seguí, pero no esperaba ver a todos sentados en la sala, y Bella estaba conteniendo la risa con un cojín sobre su rostro y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper. -¿Qué demonios...?- se giraron a verme y estallaron en nuevas risas.

-Tranquilo, hermanito.- dijo Alice al recuperar el habla.

-Ganaste ambos retos, Bella.- Rosalie le sonrió maliciosamente. –Uno por lograr despertarlo y el otro por dejarlo como tonto, incluso te siguió para disculparse...- soltó una pequeña risa y luego le dio los cinco a Bella. Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos cafés llenos de diversión y yo la fulminé con la mirada, pero pronto me encontré riendo con ellos.

-Eres terrible.- le susurré cuando íbamos rumbo al gimnasio.

-Lo sé.- respondió inocentemente. -¿Crees que ganemos este viernes?- preguntó con curiosidad, entrando después por la puerta que le abrí.

-Todo depende de la capitana de porristas.- comenté. Cuando se giró a observarme la tomé por la cintura y pegándola a mi pecho, comencé a dar vueltas. –Si es buena, el equipo estará bien...- rió divertida.

-La capitana de porristas le dará una lección al capitán de fútbol- comentó mordazmente- si no la pone en el suelo ahora.- no pude evitar reírme y bajarla con suavidad. Cuando la punta de sus tenis tocó el suelo, pasó los brazos por mi cuello y me besó, como la primer vez que lo hizo. Cuando iba a corresponderle se apartó y echó a correr con sus amigas, quienes me miraban divertidas.

-Caíste por Isabella Swan, Edward.- murmuró Emmett a mi lado.

-Creí que no te gustaba porque era una porrista.- bromeó Jasper.

No pude evitarlo, me reí encantado con Bella. Definitivamente estas habían sido las mejores semanas de mi vida.

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con fingidos celos Alice. Me reí tontamente y la ignoré. –Isabella Marie Swan, te estoy hablando.- al escuchar su tono autoritario, y mi nombre completo, me congelé de inmediato y giré sobre mis talones al puro estilo militar para escucharla. -¿Puedes darme una explicación para que no te mate?- en sus ojos verdes brillaba la diversión, pero intentaba sonar seria, así que le seguí la corriente.

-Tu hermano tiene la culpa.- ¡Al diablo la seriedad! Me reí y Rosalie se unió, Alice lo hizo ligeramente y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, recuperando el control sobre si misma.

-¿Él tuvo la culpa?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada. -Yo vi claramente como te ponía en el suelo y luego te prendías de él.- me sonrojé. -¿Y dices que fue él?- ambas primas se rieron.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- le cuestioné molesta. -¿Qué me gusta, que estoy enamorada de él?- ambas se pusieron serias, esperando mi respuesta. –Pues sí, estoy enamorada de Edward, ¿felices?- ambas pegaron un cuantos grititos y se acercaron a abrazarme, pero las aparté y fui a reunirme con las divinas. -Hey, chicas.- saludé entusiasmada, sabiendo que había dejado frustradas a mi mejores amigas. -¿Listas para el ensayo?-

-Te quedan dos días, Bella.- pronunció con cuidado cada palabra Lauren, cuidando la expresión de mi rostro. La ira afloró de mi interior.

-No voy a hacerlo, Lauren.- pronuncié entre dientes, tratando de calmarme. –Desde el principio dije que no "jugaba" con vosotras.- me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Jessica se lo hubiera tirado al segundo día.- repuso de mala gana Lau. –Yo al primero.- estaba muy pagada de si misma. –Y Ang a lo mucho en una semana.- Ángela me miró con curiosidad, pero pude ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. –Tu...- me señaló con el dedo índice. -...llevas un semestre y no avanzas nada.- se rió sarcástica.

-Ninguna de ustedes hubiera podido con ese reto.- respondí cortante. -Edward no es un idiota, no hubiera caído por ninguna.- no pude evitar una pequeña nota de celos en mi voz ante la sola idea.

-¿Quieres apostar?- me retó Jessica, sus ojos brillaron ante la idea mientras contemplaba a Edward hablando con el equipo de fútbol.

-¡No!- chillé. Sentí la mirada de todos los atletas clavada en mí. -¡Basta ya!- les ordené a todas, de inmediato las animadoras se callaron. -¡A ensayar!- mientras todas ocupaban sus posiciones me di un segundo para respirar y tranquilizarme. Si no querían que cometiera un asesinato, sería mejor que me dejaran tranquila unos minutos. Pasaron cinco minutos y seguía parada, con los dientes apretados, los dedos índice y pulgar apretando el puente de mi nariz y la otra mano cerrada en un puño. El tic-tac del reloj en el gimnasio me ponía de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella?- preguntó Alex, otra de las porristas. Me miraba con sus oscuros ojos llenos de extrañeza.

-Nada.- respondí secamente, manteniendo mi tono de voz. -¡A calentar, niñas!- a penas di la orden todas se pusieron en marcha. Salí del gimnasio a sacar una pequeña botella de agua de una máquina, cuando esta cayó y la recogí, sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

Estaba demasiado molesta para formalidades o demostraciones de cariño alguna. Y así, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, me giré a mi acompañante. Los ojos verdes de Edward me contemplaban con la misma extrañeza que los de Alex. -¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, todo está "divino".- respondí sarcástica. ¡Todo esto se podría haber evitado si se hubiera acostado conmigo! Me alejé de sus brazos y cuando iba a entrar al gimnasio de nuevo, me congelé ante la puerta. ¿Si se hubiera acostado conmigo? ¡Que estupidez! Si se hubiera acostado conmigo nada sería igual entre nosotros...¿En qué pensabas, idiota? Mi mente no dejaba de gritarme la última frase.

¿¡Todo esto se podría haber evitado si se hubiera acostado conmigo!? Yo jamás hubiera dicho eso, ni siquiera en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Bella Swan no lo hubiera pensado en ningún momento. Pero, Isabella Swan es otra cosa...

Bella Swan es una chica sencilla y divertida, estudiosa y entusiasta, amable y cariñosa, es la parte de mí que ama a Edward Cullen desde hace meses. Isabella Swan es la parte odiosa, la zorra que nunca ha querido salir, la muchacha de carácter fuerte que Bella bloquea, es todo lo que aparento y no puedo ser; es la parte que desea haber cumplido el reto desde el principio, es el orgullo de Bella Swan. Porque Isabella Swan y Bella Swan son una misma persona, la misma engañosa persona que no se muestra realmente ante nadie. Yo soy una farsa...

La botella de agua cayó al suelo y sentí su eco retumbar en mi cabeza, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué de repente pensaba sobre el Ying Yang?

Me adentré de nuevo al gimnasio, con Edward siguiendo mis pasos, pero no me giré a verlo. La ira se había incrementado, y quizás no cedería en algunas horas.

-¡Uno, dos, tres, venga!- grité al detenerme frente al resto. Ensayamos dos horas seguidas, sin descanso. Los del equipo deportivo se habían detenido media hora antes, por lo que ahora estaban dispersos en las gradas mirándonos. Me detuve y comencé a andar entre el resto. -¡Stanley, eso es patético!- Jess me fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió intentándolo. -¡Estás girando el bastón al revés, Vanesa!- ella se detuvo e intentó agarrar el paso de nuevo.

-¡Es suficiente, deténganse todas!- gritó Lauren, dejando caer el bastón a sus pies. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y se paró frente a mí. Las chicas pararon sus movimientos bruscamente, algo confundidas.

-¡No he dicho que se detengan!- grité molesta. –Yo estoy a cargo, Lauren ya dejó esto.- siguieron ahora con los pompones. Sabía que estaban cansadas, pero no podríamos ensayar otro día y el viernes mostraríamos dos coreografías nuevas, una de entrada, las tradicionales durante el evento y una de salida.

La mano de Lauren me tomó con firmeza del brazo y me arrastró fuera del área de ensayos. –Tu y yo vamos a hablar, Swan.- sentí ira correr por sus palabras, la sonrisa en mi rostro se hizo más marcada. Algo bueno iba a pasar pronto...de eso no había duda...

-No le vuelvas a dar ordenes a mi equipo, Mallory.- en los ojos azules de Lauren resplandeció una pequeña llama de furia, y su agarre empeoró cuando me reí. -¡Vale ya, nenas!- todas pararon al instante. –Perfeccionen en dormitorios, el ensayo ha acabado.- asintieron y tomando sus cosas comenzaron a salir. Jessica y Ángela se quedaron, al igual que los Cullen y los Hale. Lauren los miró y luego volvió a mí. ¡Que empiece la charla, Lauren! Pensé encolerizada.

-¡Que empiece la charla, Lauren!- esta vez si lo dije en voz alta, incapaz de disimular mi fastidio.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, verdad?- Jessica se adelantó hasta ocupar un lugar junto a Lauren, quien soltó mi brazo al ver que no iba a escapar de ellas.

No respondí, pero me fijé en los movimientos de Ang, quien siempre se ponía de mi lado. ¡Sorpresa! Se detuvo al otro lado de Lauren y sus fríos ojos buscaron los míos. El calor que siempre se notaba en ellos no estaba, esa no era mi Ángela, era su lado como divina.

-Estás actuando como una sucia perra.- las palabras escaparon de los labios de Ang en un parpadeo. No era posible que ella me hablara de ese modo. ¿Quién era ella y donde estaba Ángela Weber?

-¿Qué?-pregunté molesta. -¿Estas de broma, cierto?-apretaba los puños con fuerza, incluso sentía las uñas lastimarme las palmas de las manos. Al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso, eran las palabras que Jacob había usado el día de nuestra ruptura.

-¿De qué vas, Bella?- preguntó Jessica con su tono superior. El corazón me dio un vuelco, eso también me lo había preguntado él. De seguro el idiota les contó todo a las divinas para que lo usaran en mi contra. Es eso o estoy demasiado paranoica.

-No voy de nada.-dije frunciendo el ceño. –Con un demonio, chicas.-dije desesperada. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo del engaño, y la furia aumentó.

-Eso es, ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?- la pregunta mordaz era de Lauren. –Estás pensando en el día que terminaron Jake y tu, ¿no?- me mordí el labio para no responder. Sabía que ninguno de mis amigos podía escucharnos por la distancia, pero podían vernos.

-No es verdad.- negué con la cabeza y algunas lágrimas se liberaron.

-¡Estás tratando a las porristas como juguetes!- gritó Lauren con su chillona voz. Ahora si podían escucharnos. –¡Te estás desquitando con ellas! Creo que no eres una buena capitana después de todo-

-¡Cierra el pico, Lauren!- le devolví el favor y la fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Mira, Swan!- su mano aferró mi rostro, como lo hacía cuando se molestaba conmigo. -¡Escúchanos, Isabella!- sus ojos se notaban más oscuros a causa de la ira. Le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- hervía de furia, estaba a punto de matarla. Apreté las manos en puños, mientras un hormigueo me recorría las palmas, dispuestas a dejar su huella en los rostros de las otras. –¡Todas vosotras!- grité encolerizada. -¡Fuera de mi vista ahora!- se pusieron rígidas. Era raro cuando les gritaba, por eso esperaban lo peor.

No sé que vieron en mi rostro que su expresiones molestas desaparecieron. No me quedaría callada para averiguarlo. -¡Lárguense ahora!- Lauren frunció el ceño y se acercó para tocar mi mejilla empapada en llanto y con uno de sus dedos limpió la sangre en mis labios. Me había clavado los dientes con tanta fuerza para controlarme que me había lastimado. Nunca antes me había pasado, por lo que estaban preocupadas.

-Bella, tranquilízate.- susurró Ángela, con su voz dulce y preocupada. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y mucho dolor. Sacó un pequeño paño de su bolso y lo acercó a mi rostro, le aparté la mano violentamente y cuando el paño cayó al suelo lo pisé. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Bella...- la voz de Jessica se notaba mas calmada, pero no lo suficiente para mi. Cuando se acercó a liberar mi mano, la cual también goteaba sangre por la presión de las uñas, la empujé lejos de mi.

-¡Isabella!- gritó Lauren molesta de nuevo. -¡Deja de portarte como una niña caprichosa!- sentí pasos que venían hacia nosotras, mis amigos se movían hacia nosotras.

El eco fue suficiente para detener el andar de todos. Mi mano quedó alzada en el aire. Jessica y Ángela me miraban asombradas, los demás no supe, pero Lauren había agachado la mirada avergonzada. El impacto de mi mano sobre su mejilla fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón. Nunca la habían abofeteado, y sabía que el día que alguien lo hiciera se caería el mundo, pero no me arrepentía de molestar a "su majestad".

-Es suficiente.- dije más calmada. –La próxima vez que quieras echarme algo en cara, piénsalo mejor.- me di la vuelta y tomé mi maleta, dispuesta a irme. Sabía que no iban a dejar las cosas así, pero a dos días de acabar el semestre, no importaba. Al volver ya no me importaría ser una divina o dejar de serlo. Pero la escuché gritar:

-¡Por eso él no te tomó en serio nunca!- sentí la ira brotar de nuevo. Me giré para encararla desde la puerta.

**Edward POV**

Estaba sorprendido, no entendía bien que pasaba. Primero hablaban calmadamente y luego empezaron a gritar. Cuando nos acercamos Bella le dio una cachetada a Lauren y reinó el silencio. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Le habló de nuevo a Lauren y se dio la vuelta para irse. Cuando llegó a la puerta Lauren le gritó algo que no comprendimos por completo. Pero lo que menos esperaba era su respuesta:

-Estas en un error.- dijo calmada, lo que le dio un efecto mejor. –Él no me tomó en serio porque prefiere a las zorras como ustedes y sus "amigas".- ellas entendieron a que se refería con amigas. Sus rostros se mostraron tan sorprendidos como los nuestros.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrase fue suficiente para hacernos reaccionar. Lauren tomó su bolso con brusquedad y salió con pasos rápidos del gimnasio, seguida por sus amigas. Nosotros nos miramos un momento y luego nos marchamos al dormitorio, esperando encontrar a Bella en perfectas condiciones.

Pero cuando llegamos, ella no estaba.

* * *

**_N/A: Vaale aún no me cambian el disco...pero lo harán hoy muahaha xD Díganme ustedes, ¿quién puede sobrevivir con 18,9 GB en su compu? Mmm parece que yo xD Me van a poner un disco de 80 GB, al menos eso es mejor...ya que no puedo correr el youtube...me he perdido todos los trailers de Twilight y muchos animes u.ú _**

**_Volviendo al fic: ¿Qué les parece? Me gusta el inicio de este capítulo, Eddie es tan mono / Miren que piensa... xD Lo de Bella y las Divinas me encantó, ya era hora que las enfrentara, aunque vamos a ver que se le viene encima a la hora de la venganza...y se acerca la visita de los Swan...estoy nerviosa xD Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que nos vemos (leemos, mejor dicho) el domingo o el lunes, si es que tengo compu. Pasenla en grande este fin..._**

**_Besos de sangre...y abrazos de oso...n.n _**


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Aquí llego con el capítulo 19 de School Days n.n Espero lo disfruten...

Alguien me estaba preguntando cuántos faltaban, pss voy terminando el 20 y van a ser entre 23 y 24 xD No nos falta tanto.

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru: respondiendo a tu pregunta...¿que haces cuando estas en la dificil etapa del fanfic, donde tienes k comenzar a rellenar los espacios k dejaste vacios saviendo k faltan 2 caps para lo mas emocionante y no puedes esperar para llegar a esa parte?

Bueno, primero que nada me tomo una coca-cola xD ya conocen mis vicios. xD

Nee, o es tan difícil. Pretendo aclarar o enrredar más las cosas a último minuto y luego iluminar a todas mis lectoras en el epílogo. Un capi largo o un epílogo resumido ayudan mucho, aunque también depende como tienes pensado desarrollar la historia. Mi mente trabaja muy extraño, y desde hace como dos meses tengo listo el final de mis fics, solo que no me he puesto a escribirlo...u.u Talvez no sea una respuesta buena, o aclaradora, pero no sé como decirlo xD

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

**Bella POV**

No tenía deseos de volver al dormitorio y enfrentarme a mis curiosos amigos, estaba segura que no me pedirían una explicación, pero tampoco me permitiría derrumbarme ante ellos. Después de la calma viene la tormenta, y después de ésta, la desesperación reina.

Es sabido por todos –por lo menos los que se toman el tiempo para conocerme un poco más- que tengo un carácter muy fuerte y exploto con facilidad, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo logro manejarlo. Aunque siempre se puede fallar y cometes estupideces, como abusar de tus compañeras de equipo, contestarle mal a tu…chico ideal…o golpear a una de tus "mejores amigas"…

No lo sé. Fue muy repentino, el hormigueo desapareció en el momento que mi mano impactó con la mejilla de Lauren, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el eco ya había llenado mi mente. ¿No es eso realmente patético? Y peor aún, ¿qué haré ahora?

¿Cómo veré a todos a la cara de nuevo, a las divinas?

Era temprano todavía, las clases normales habían terminado una hora antes, por lo que todos estaban en sus dormitorios o con sus amigos. La pintura de mi coche resplandecía en el estacionamiento, incitándome a subir en él y dejar la escuela para después, pero no era lo mejor en ese momento. ¿Por qué escapar de mis errores? Si puedo corregir un momento de debilidad, ¿para qué dejarlo tal y como está? Saqué las llaves de la maleta y abrí los seguros, arrojando la bolsa en el asiento trasero y cerrando después.

Aún con mi uniforme de animadora, y el libro "Sentido y Sensibilidad" –de Jane Austen-, me dirigí a la biblioteca, el lugar donde nadie me buscaría. Y dejé que el tic-tac del reloj siguiera sonando, y las horas pasaron. Cuando fui conciente del tiempo de nuevo, eran las siete de la tarde.

Salí a paso vacilante, sabiendo que era momento de regresar, pero no me sentía lista. Todo rastro de duda se disipó cuando una pequeña gota helada cayó en la punta de mi nariz. El cielo de Phoenix estaba cubierto por nubes grises y pequeñas gotas caían sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento. Nadie estaba fuera, y las cortinas de los dormitorios se hallaban cerradas.

Pronto comenzó a llover, y sentí que todo el dolor y la ira que había acumulado en el transcurso del día, desaparecían por vez primera. Mi espíritu se soltaba de esas pesadas cadenas de odio y enfado y volaba entre las gotas de agua. Me sentía libre y alegre, la lluvia ocasional provocaba eso cuando estaba tensa.

Mis pies se movían solos entre los charcos, la ropa estaba totalmente empapada y mi cabello se me pegaba en el rostro, pero me sentía tranquila. ¿Qué importaba todo si podía ser tan feliz en este momento? No me importó cuanto estuve bajo el agua, ni cuando ésta se volvió más helada. Era la primera lluvia del semestre, quizás la última del año, y yo iba a disfrutarla en su totalidad.

El gran reloj del colegio marcó las once de la noche en el momento que la lluvia cesó para convertirse en una llovizna de nuevo. Nuevamente me había perdido en mi burbuja, pero ahora si estaba preparada para volver. Regresé al coche y saqué mi maleta del asiento, dudé un poco ante lo que iba a hacer, pero una vez decidido nunca me echaba para atrás.

Mis pisadas mojadas anunciaban mi llegada a todo el edificio, sentía el "splash" de mis tenis contra el suelo retumbar en aquél silencio sepulcral. Levanté la mano, dispuesta a tocar la puerta, pero vacilé a último momento y me congelé un segundo. Me tranquilicé y con un suave toc-toc pedí permiso para entrar.

-¿Bella?- los azules ojos de Lauren me miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Jessica asomó su cabeza desde la pequeña sala, y Ángela pronto cruzó el umbral de la cocina con una pequeña caja rosa en sus manos.

-Eres bienvenida.- respondió Lauren con la mirada gacha, se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana.- me sentía culpable, no podía seguir negándolo.- Estaba molestas y no pensé…- Ang me sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo junto a Jess.

-Nosotras tampoco fuimos justas contigo.- habló Jessica por primera vez. –Mi movimiento realmente es un asco.- una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios. Con su mano izquierda palmeó un lugar en el suelo, Lauren y yo tomamos asiento con el resto.

La siguiente hora la pasamos hablando sobre nuestro comportamiento a lo largo del semestre y disculpándonos por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Todo estaba en orden. No era bueno que las divinas anduvieran peleadas, como grupo dominante en Twilight, es necesario que se mantenga junto.

-Entonces, ¿amigas?- se aventuró a preguntar Ang, mientras su curiosa mirada buscaba la mía.

-Amigas.- susurramos las cuatro a la vez, riendo un momento y luego volviendo a la película que estábamos viendo.

Habíamos acordado reunirnos ese día para tener nuestra "Noche Divina", y todo parecía señalar que era un éxito. Todo menos el hecho de que no podía dormir a las tres de la mañana…

Las tres estaban cómodamente dormidas, ya habíamos pasado lo de arreglarnos las uñas y los faciales, el maquillaje había sido retirado y mucha ropa descansaba en un lado del sofá. ¡Pero no podía dormirme! La llave del gimnasio que Lauren había conseguido ese día, para mis ensayos privados, no dejaba de brillar sobre la mesa de centro.

Tomé el short y la blusa que traía en la maleta y me dispuse a darme un baño en el cuarto de Lau y Jess, una vez hube salido cogí la llave de la mesa y me fui al gimnasio. Ese día solo iba a haber dos horas de clase, debido a una junta de maestros, ¿Qué importaba si faltaba? A demás, pondría un letrero de "No entrar" en el gimnasio y podría estar sola. Igual que siempre…

**Edward POV**

El despertador comenzó a sonar a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana, y por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana, me incorporé de inmediato. No había visto a Bella desde el ensayo de animadoras, y cuando me dormí ella aún no llegaba. No sabía donde estaba y la preocupación había vuelto.

Salí del cuarto abrochándome la camisa y toqué su puerta, no obtuve respuesta. Giré la perilla lentamente, esperando que ella estuviera dentro y me lanzara algo –como otras veces había sucedido, pero estaba vacío. La cama no había sido destendida, por lo que Bella no había llegado a dormir o ya se había ido.

Cogí mis libros y me dirigí a clases, dos estúpidas clases en las que Bella no apareció. ¿Por qué nadie dijo que iba a haber junta? ¡Podría haberme quedado dormido en mi cuarto! Aunque ahora debía buscar a Bella.

-Hey, Edward.- me llamó Ben Cheney, otro de mis compañeros de equipo. -¿Listo para el gran juego?- desde el cumpleaños de Bella, Ben me caía mejor. Una vez superada la etapa de celos hacia él, todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-Si, vamos a ganar.- repuse sin entusiasmo y aún buscando la figura de Isabella Swan por los pasillos. -¿Haz visto a Bella?- no pude evitar preguntar, aunque al mirarlo me arrepentí. Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad y su sonrisa denotaba victoria.

-Es jueves y es un día antes del gran partido, debe estar en el gimnasio.- respondió de forma indiferente. Me quedé pensando un momento…las animadoras si habían estado en clases y no se había dicho nada de un ensayo. El director había prohibido el acceso al gimnasio… -Creo que lo has notado alguna vez.- comenzó de nuevo. –Bella a veces es muy torpe…- ¿qué tenía eso que ver? –Estoy seguro que la encontrarás ahí.-

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que dije antes de encaminarme al gimnasio. Aunque estaba seguro que no la iba a encontrar ahí.

Al llegar al gimnasio me detuve ante la puerta, con la mano en la manija. La música de las porristas estaba lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada desde mi lugar, por lo que supuse que Ben estaba en lo correcto. Y si, lo estaba.

Bella se encontraba a mitad de la cancha, girando un bastón entre sus dedos. El cabello estaba sujetado con una pinza, pero algunos mechones se habían liberado de su improvisado peinado. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short negro corto y ajustado, y tenis. Se movía rápidamente, perfeccionando sus pasos.

Perdió el equilibrio varias veces en las horas que la estuve mirando, muchas horas…cuando recordé que estaba oculto tras las gradas eran las seis de la tarde…

Bella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con el bastón a un lado y la respiración entrecortada. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la agitación y su cabello revuelto. Me pregunté cuántas horas llevaba ensayando. Lo más probable es que desde el amanecer, o antes. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Lauren.

Me puse nervioso de solo pensar en sus reacciones al encontrarse solas y molestas en un lugar como ese, apartado del resto y sin nadie que las separara. Lauren se acercó a Bella y se inclinó a su lado, terminando sentada pronto y le tendió la botella de agua que llevaba. Pronto ambas estaban sonriendo y después riendo, y yo no entendía que pasaba.

**Bella POV**

Sabía que Edward se encontraba escondido desde hacía horas tras las gradas, pero le daría el gusto de "pasar inadvertido". Lo que no me esperaba es que Lauren apareciera por el gimnasio, aunque me imagino que para Edward la sorpresa fue mayor.

-Hola.- susurró Lauren al tiempo que se inclinaba a mi lado, en sus manos llevaba una botella de agua que me tendió al tiempo que se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas. Le dediqué una sonrisa como agradecimiento. -¿Sabías que Edward está escondido entre las gradas?- preguntó riendo, pero hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que él no escuchara.

Me reí yo también. –Si, lleva horas así.- le di un sorbo al agua y escuché los nuevos chismes del colegio. No me había perdido de mucho en dos días. –Jess debe estar furiosa.- comenté al escuchar todo sobre la cita que Mike y Jess tuvieron al salir de clases. –Ya sabía yo que Mike es un idiota.- no pudimos evitar reírnos del pobre Newton.

Lauren se fue media hora después de su llegada, no sin antes besar mi mejilla y regalarme una sonrisa alegre. Me quedé en shock un momento, incapaz de creer que no estuviera molesta. Saqué mi nuevo celular –el que Renée me mandó de Forks al saber que el mío se rompió por "accidente"- y marqué el número de Edward. Su móvil comenzó a sonar suavemente e intenté ocultar mi risa, sus manos nerviosas lo tiraron al suelo, lo que provocó un gran eco en el gimnasio vacío.

-¡Edward, sé que estás ahí!- pequeñas lágrimas, provocadas por la risa, comenzaron a agolparse en mis pestañas. Edward salió de su escondite con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Tan adorable!

-Siento estarte espiando.- dijo avergonzado, le sonreí para darle ánimos.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Edward.- dije seria, intentando no reírme –y romper el engaño- ante su cara de desconcierto. -¿Podemos ir al dormitorio?- asintió receloso, pero se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano para levantarme. La acepté gustosa y nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: ¡Hola, a todos/as! Aquí me reporto con el capítulo 20 de School Days.Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final del fic! Ya tengo listo el capítulo 21, por lo que lo subiré el sábado. Espero disfruten éste. **

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

Nos mantuvimos en un tenso silencio hasta llegar al dormitorio. Edward evitaba mi mirada frecuentemente, pero varias veces lo pillé mirándome, cuando pensaba que no lo veía. Sabía que mi "seriedad" lo ponía nervioso, pero eso haría las cosas más divertidas y menos pesadas, por lo menos para mí.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Bella?- se atrevió a preguntar apenas cerramos la puerta con seguro.

-¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?- lo miré con la misma carita que Alice me había enseñado a usar. No pudo negarse. –Bien, ven aquí, no te voy a morder.- Edward estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio y yo estaba en su cama. Me miró desconfiado y luego se sentó a mi lado. –Sé que soy una persona confusa…- intentó hablar pero lo hice callar con una mirada "made in Isabella Swan". -…y que a veces, casi siempre, hago cosas fuera de tono. Quiero sincerarme contigo.- sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. -¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme?- me sonrió y me perdí en el verde de sus ojos antes de iniciar.

Entre frases juguetonas y comentarios sarcásticos, terminé acorralada entre el colchón y su cuerpo antes de contar lo que deseaba. Pero era mejor de ese modo, me sentía más cómoda y protegida.

-¿Por dónde empezarás?- preguntó curioso. Le sonreí dulcemente. No sabía realmente si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto, pocas veces lograba ser sincera con la gente, Renée me había enseñado a ocultarme detrás de una pared en blanco…pero, ¿realmente Renée tenía razón después de todo lo que me había hecho y lo que faltaba que me hiciera? No, no la tenía.

Y si estoy dispuesta a entregarme a Edward completamente, en cuerpo y alma, es necesario que sepa a lo que se atiene. Debe conocerme realmente para aceptarme o rechazarme.

-Sabes…- suspiré rozando su brazo con los dedos. –Cuando entré a Twilight nadie me miraba dos veces. Era una niña tímida, casi nunca hablaba e intentaba ocultarme en ropa un poco más grande que mi talla.- no pude evitar reírme. –Renée se ponía furiosa cuando me veía en esas fachas en casa, nunca ha sabido que las usé en el internado.- me miraba sorprendido. –Solo había dos chicos que me miraron, Mike Newton y Jacob Black.- lo vi fruncir el ceño y me reí. –Ángela era mi única amiga, pues Jess se había convertido en una chica popular al juntarse con Lauren, cuya hermana se estaba por graduar, garantizándole el lugar de abeja reina. Jess me presentó ante Lau, quien me aceptó con ellas y me transformó por órdenes de mi madre en Isabella Swan, arrastré a Ang conmigo.-

-¿En serio?- ahora fui yo quien frunció el ceño. -¿Realmente eras tan…tu misma?- me reí tontamente. Y asentí.

-Estaba aterrada cuando pasé a ser una chica "popular". Los chicos me miraban más de lo debido, de un modo que debe ser ilegal.- giré los ojos disgustada. –Ropa nueva, maquillaje, perforaciones y luego el tatuaje a las cuántas semanas de ser una "divina". ¿Quién no estaría asustado ante tanto cambio?- era una pregunta retórica, cualquiera lo estaría. –Intenté unirme al equipo de porristas, y lo logré. Entre la primera semana de clases y mi cumpleaños 16 me forjé un lugar como reina del internado. Cuando Jacob Black, capitán del equipo de fútbol y uno de mis mejores amigos, me pidió ser su novia y acepté, me convertí en la segunda al mando.-

-¿Por tu novio?- preguntó dudoso. -¿Así fue como te convertiste en una abeja real?- no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Creía que le mentía?

-En parte, si. Mi novio, mis amigas, mi sangre y por supuesto, lo que puedes ver todos los días…- no pude evitar reírme cuando entendió eso. Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo mientras miraba disimuladamente mi cuerpo bajo el suyo. –Eso nos lleva al siguiente tema: Jacob Black….-

-Eso no lo entiendo todavía…- susurró más para si mismo. -¿Qué ocurrió para que estés tan molesta con él?- notaba la tensión en el ambiente y mis manos cerradas en puños.

-Jacob Black es hijo de Billy Black, un muy buen y respetable amigo y socio de mi padre y Swan Corporation. Durante mis cortos viajes de Londres a Estados Unidos, Jacob y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos. A los diez años me mudé a Forks, Washington, él vive en la reserva india conocida como La Push, por lo que comenzamos a vernos a diario. Cuando entré a Twilight, él se encontraba en su último año acá.-

-Apunto de graduarse y siendo el chico más codiciado del colegio, ¿no?- preguntó con fingida indeferencia.

-Por eso es que Leah Clearwater, la segunda divina pasada, me odia. Nunca estuvo feliz porque Jacob me escogió a mí, una niñata inmadura y sin carácter, en vez de a ella.- puse los ojos en blanco. –Kassandra Mallory, Leah Clearwater, Kimberly Stanley y Bibiana Weber, las hermanas de Lau y Jess, la prima de Ang y una de mis ex mejores amigas, junto con el resto de las divinas de hoy, jugaron conmigo.- dije molesta.

-¿Ese es el trato que mencionaron en su pelea?- preguntó de nuevo, mirándome detenidamente y estudiando mis reacciones.

-Una divina virgen a los 16, casi a los diecisiete, ¿dónde se ha visto?- la voz me salió amarga. –El trabajo de Jacob Black era engatusarme y hacerme perder mi virginidad.- sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis pestañas, rogando por salir. –Siempre he sido muy cabezota y curiosa, caí en la trampa en junio, la noche de graduación. No fue lo que esperaba…- sollocé débilmente. –No nos vimos en todo el verano, a pesar de estar a 20 minutos de distancia; yo no bajé a la Push y él no fue a Forks.- los dedos de Edward secaban mis mejillas, me miraba con dulzura, convencido de lo que me costaba hablar de eso. –Ya había cumplido su reto, las divinas insistían en que lo dejara, no quise hacerlo. Mi amiga Emily llamó un día antes de mi cumpleaños, cuando estábamos todos aquí, debes recordarlo…-asintió. –Me lo contó todo, me dijo todo lo que sabía…cartas, discos, fotos…todo venía en la pequeña caja negra que me entregaste esa noche.-

-¿Y cómo fue que le creíste a tu amiga, fue suficiente la "evidencia" para ello? Jacob parece quererte…-si amenazar a mis amigos es quererme, entonces me adora. Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-El muy idiota lo grabó y le dio copias a sus amigos.- sus ojos se abrieron ante el desconcierto. –Sam, el prometido de Emily y amigo de Jacob recibió una copia y me la envió. También hay otro donde él les cuenta a sus amigos como estuvo…me humilló ante sus estúpidos y enormes amigos…- chillé encolerizada. –Los tipos que vinieron para la fiesta de las divinas, esos son.- repuse con fastidio, ya no lloraba. –Estaba tan molesta después de ver los videos que tomé mi maleta y me fui al aeropuerto.- reí divertida, sabiendo que eso era estúpido en un momento como aquél.

-¿Por eso no te encontré al regresar?- me sonrió, intentando mejorar mi humor de nuevo.

-Me contuve de llorar la mayor parte del vuelo, casi al llegar fue que James Evenson me habló.- me cortó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿James, el tipo de los Vulturi?- notaba una pequeña nota de celos en su voz, me encantaba molestarlo.

-Si, me acompañó a casa. Mi padre y el suyo son socios, y mi madre maneja lo del disco de su banda.- asintió receloso. –Jacob nos abrió la puerta y me quise morir, me la pasé todo el tiempo coqueteando con James para molestar a Jacob.- solté una risita tonta, pero a Edward no le gustó la idea. –Cuando James se fue, Jacob y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo y lo corté.- sonreí triunfante. –Fue maravilloso. Me sentí viva de nuevo.- mi humor estaba radiante de nuevo, esa era la parte de la historia que me gustaba.

-¿Qué fue mal después?- ahora era adivino, sabía que algo malo debía haber pasado.

-Tuve una estúpida fiesta en Seattle, cortesía de mi madre. Soporté a las perras "divinas" y a Jacob y sus amigos.- fruncí el ceño de nuevo. –Luego mi madre me metió con esas chicas al coche de Kass para que pudiera tomar mi avión. Te nombraron, intentando que hablara de la apuesta. Lo evadí con comentarios groseros y se molestaron…- me reí ante el recuerdo. –Dijo que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, jamás sería una divina. Le regresé el comentario de modo mordaz, asegurando que no lo sería al no comportarme como una zorra, ella negó que esa fuera la razón.- estaba sumergida en el recuerdo, mis dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Edward. Detuve mis dedos al llegar a sus labios y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. –Dijo que mis labios era muy bonitos y atraían a muchos, pero que mi cuerpo no es suficiente para nadie…no lo fue para Jacob. La hice callar y la abofeteé, luego regresé a casa.-

Se inclinó hacia mí y juntó nuestros labios suavemente. Nos sonreímos y suspiré. Este era el momento que estaba esperando contarle, y me iba a divertir con ello.

-Iba a demostrarle a todas que mi cuerpo era deseado.- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, molesto y frustrado. –Buscaría un chico y me pasaría un rato con él…- sus ojos se mostraban tristes e incrédulos. –El instinto divino, mi orgullo, me habían herido y era momento de curar la herida.- notaba su expresión inescrutable y casi reía ante ella. –Desde que entré a internado supe a quien dirigirme, y así lo hice.-

-No puedo creer que me vayas a contar eso...- repuso con tono distante. Tuve que recordarle que iba a ser completa y totalmente sincera con él.

-Busqué a la única persona que no buscaba un buen polvo conmigo. El único chico que me trataba dulcemente y no intentaba nada más. Porque necesitaba que la persona que me veía de forma más natural me deseara esa noche. Iba a demostrarme a mi misma que era deseada por él, pensaba callar a las demás, pero a la vez necesitaba que él me deseara…-

-Bella, no quiero oírlo.- escondió el rostro en su almohada, descansando su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía. Estaba molesto y yo feliz por haber conseguido ese resultado.

-Podía haber escogido a cualquiera, pero le escogí a él. Porque ese chico es importante para mí.- intenté no reírme al escucharlo refunfuñar contra la almohada. Me gustaba ponerlo celoso, era tan lindo.

-Bella…- suplicó, lo ignoré.

-Pero no fue como yo esperaba.- levantó la cabeza y buscó mis ojos, intentando calmar cualquier ataque de llanto de nuevo. Incluso yo sentí mi voz quebrarse ante aquel comentario.

-¿El sexo no fue bueno?- preguntó cortante e incluso en plan sarcástico. Realmente estaba molesto.

-No, no fue eso.- alegué. Me miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia. –Ni siquiera hubo sexo…-dije entre risas, su expresión se hizo más profunda, no me creía. –Recuerdo que me acusaste de ser una cualquiera y te fuiste…- su expresión pasó a una de desconcierto en un segundo. –Me rechazaste, así que no probé nada, solo lo estúpida que soy.- me reí, pero él no se movió. Tuve que acariciar su mejilla para traerlo a la realidad de vuelta.

-¿Yo?- preguntó confuso. Asentí con una sonrisita tonta y avergonzada. Me sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, y como respuesta se me cortó la respiración. -¿Por eso estabas tan molesta conmigo?-

-Nunca estuve molesta contigo, lo estaba conmigo misma por perderte de ese modo…-antes que pudiera seguir sentí sus labios sobre los míos. No me opuse a ello.

-¿Por qué han discutido ayer, y dónde estuviste anoche? No recuerdo que quisieras probar nada conmigo…- dijo pasados unos minutos.

-Rose y Alice me molestaron, así que me fui con las divinas. Lau me recordó lo de la apuesta, dijo que ella lo hubiera conseguido en un día, Jess en dos y Ang a más tardar en una semana; y que yo llevaba un semestre sin resultado alguno. Me molesté, alegué que no eres un idiota y no hubieras caído por ninguna de ellas, entonces Jess me propuso apostar y las mandé a ensayar. El coraje no se fue, así que salí por agua.-

-Gracias por defenderme.- dijo entre risas. –Ahí es cuando salgo y termino de amargarte el día, ¿no?-

-No. Es cierto que fui grosera, pero estaba realmente molesta. Me separé de tus brazos porque tú eras el culpable de todo, y lamento haber pensado eso.-

-¿Yo soy el culpable?- preguntó confuso. -¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que todo estaría bien si te hubieras acostado conmigo.- me miró molesto. –Pero es mentira. Jamás lo hubiera dicho o pensado, Bella no lo hubiera hecho, pero Isabella si. El instinto salió. Es como si fuéramos dos personas distintas en un solo cuerpo. Y divagué sobre ello un rato, llegando a la conclusión de que soy una farsa, lo que me molestó más todavía. Entré y puse a las chicas a trabajar. Luego Lauren me acusó de abusar de ellas y Ang se puso de su lado, asegurando que me comportaba como "una sucia perra". Comenzamos a discutir y usamos varias de las frases de mi ruptura con Jacob, al parecer intentaban que lo recordara y aprendiera a respetarlas. No lo hice.-

Me miró, atando cabos. Continué.

-Antes que pudiera evitarlo, mi mano ya estaba en el rostro de Lauren.- ambos nos reímos suavemente. –De ahí me fui a la biblioteca, hasta las siete. Me quedé bajo la lluvia hasta las once y luego me fui al dormitorio de Lau y Jess.-

-¿Por qué?- saltó de repente asustado.

-Era la "noche divina". Hicimos las pases, cosas de chicas y todo marchó bien. A eso de las cuatro me fui a ensayar al gimnasio, por eso Lau no me atacó hoy.- me reí. –Sabía que llevabas horas ahí, incluso Lau te vio al entrar.- se sonrojó furiosamente y gimió. No pude evitar que un bostezo escapara de mis labios.

**Edward POV**

Era tan impresionante que hubiera decidido ser sincera conmigo y contarme todo de modo tan simple. Pero había algo más que quería saber. Cerró los ojos suavemente y su respiración se tranquilizó. Sabía que estaba cansada y que pronto se iba a dormir. Debía actuar rápido.

-¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?- mi voz sonaba ansiosa, pero Bella ya casi no estaba presente.

-Mmm.- fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Bella?- me quedé esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuve. Morfeo la había reclamado antes que me escuchara, había perdido mi oportunidad. La estreché más fuerte contra mi pecho y besé su frente. –Porque yo realmente te amo.- no sé si lo escuchó o lo imaginé, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Después de eso, yo también me quedé dormido.


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

¡Waa! O.O ya vamos por el capítulo 21... ¿qué os parece, chicas? Este capi es largo, comparado con el anterior y con el que viena xD Serán 24! Ys tengo listo el 22, por lo que lo subiré el lunes, el 23 el miércoles y termino el fic el próximo viernes.

**Disfruten el capi.**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

El sonido de una alarma –que no era la mía- me despertó. Sobresaltada y sin ninguna orientación, emergí de las mantas e intenté recordar donde me encontraba. Unos firmes brazos me envolvían la cintura, y había otro cuerpo pegado al mío, el calor subió a mis mejillas al saber en qué cama y con quién estaba.

Me giré entre sus brazos, apartando algunos revueltos mechones de su frente para contemplar su rostro. Edward seguía dormido, a pesar que su alarma era para sobresaltar a cualquiera. Mis dedos acariciaban distraídamente su mejilla, aunque me encontraba demasiado avergonzada por haberme dormido en nuestro momento de sinceridad.

No pude evitarlo.

Mis dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos cobrizos y mis labios acariciaron los suyos con suaves roces. Era demasiado bueno el momento para dejarlo pasar. Lo escuché gemir entre sueños al apartarme, por lo que me acerqué de nuevo y presioné nuestros labios con mayor intensidad. Me respondió lentamente, al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos.

El agarre alrededor de mi cintura se intensificó. Sonreí contra sus labios antes de apartarlo y salir de la cama. Su ceño se frunció, molesto por cortarlo.

-Es tarde.- murmuré mirando la hora en mi celular. –Tenemos un partido.- pareció reaccionar. Comenzó a juntar las cosas que iba a necesitar, y justo cuando tomó la toalla para dirigirse al baño, azoté la puerta de su lado.

-No es justo, Bella.- rezongó contra la puerta cerrada del baño.

-Yo desperté primero.- respondí al tiempo que abría la llave de la ducha.

Después de prepararnos y desayunar, ambos salimos rumbo al gimnasio para reunirnos con nuestros equipos y enfrentarnos al nuevo reto: el partido final.

**Edward POV**

-¡Vamos, vampiros!- escuché la melodiosa voz de Bella cantar desde su posición. Mis ojos buscaron ansiosos su figura, hasta encontrarla agitando sus pompones con una enorme sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto y regresé la mente al juego; no nos estaba permitido perder. -¡Vamos, Edward!-

Me giré a contemplarla una vez más. Se encontraba sobre el pasto del campo, con Alice y Rosalie sobre ella, casi podía escuchar sus risas a esa distancia.

-¡Edward!- gritó Emmett, mientras con su mano golpeaba mi hombro para despertarme.

-Debes decírselo…-comenzó Jasper, asustándome ante su repentina aparición. -…pero cuando ganemos…- asentí y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios, era momento de ganar el juego y luego ganar el corazón de Isabella Swan.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

-¡Ganamos!- Ben golpeó mi hombro, reía encantado. –Felicidades, Edward.- gemí, Ben no solo lo decía por el juego.

-¡Vengan esos cinco, hermano!- Emmett chocó su mano entre la mía y luego golpeó mi hombro, su brazo pasó por mis hombros y me sacudió levemente. -¡Vamos con Jasper!- mi primo se encontraba abrazando la pequeña figura de Alice, quien estaba prendida de su cuello. Rosalie saltó hacia Emmett tan pronto lo vio.

Me aparté lo suficiente para darles su espacio. Unas manos me cubrieron los ojos y unos labios depositaron un beso en mi cuello, me reí al sentir el cuerpo de Bella abrazado al mío. -¡Felicidades, capitán!- separó sus manos de mi rostro y me di la vuelta para verla de frente.

-Bella…- acorté la distancia entre sus labios y los míos, al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura; no importaba si todos nos veían. Sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello y su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, intentando eliminar el mayor espacio posible. Una de mis manos subió hasta su nuca, impidiéndole apartarse –aunque no lo intentara- y dándole mayor profundidad al contacto.

Nos separamos jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas enrojecidas; pero, había algo distinto en su mirada, un brillo distinto al habitual…

-¡Edward!- Alice saltó sobre mí, casi provocando que cayera al suelo. –No debes hacer eso en público.- susurró en mi oído, refiriéndose a tocar a Bella de esa forma. –Bella es la chica perfecta para ti, hermanito. No la pierdas.- la miré un instante, incapaz de creer que la celosa Alice me lanzara a los brazos de Isabella Swan de aquella forma. No pude evitarlo, me reí y la abracé con mayor fuerza.

-Vamos a ver una película.- propuso Rosalie, alegre por nuestra victoria. Jasper, Emmett y yo nos negamos ante su propuesta –Es viernes, es el inicio de vacaciones, y es la última noche que estaremos con Bella…- tres pares de ojos distintos –azules, verdes y cafés- nos miraban con una expresión similar; y el Apocalipsis comenzó al fijarnos en ellas…

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

-¿Palomitas, Edward?- Bella me contemplaba con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Negué con la cabeza.

Emmett estaba acostado en el suelo, de lado; con la cabeza de Rosalie acomodada en su cuerpo, usándolo de almohada. Jasper estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada al sofá y Alice apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Yo estaba sentado el sillón de siempre, con Bella sobre mi pecho. Por alguna razón las tres gimotearon cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio a Elinor; los chicos soltamos un bufido.

Bella tomó mi rostro con su mano y me obligó a mirarla. –No es tan malo, ¿o sí?- leí en sus labios, realmente se preocupaba por los demás. –No lo es.- respondí en un susurro que solo ella escuchó. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de darme un corto beso en la mejilla.

La película terminó a eso de las seis de la tarde, dejándonos tiempo suficiente para perdernos en los ojos de nuestra pareja. Miento, estábamos aburridos. Mirando la nada y soltando suspiro tras suspiro…

La melodía "Claro de Luna" –de Debussy- inundó el ambiente. Todos arqueamos una ceja en la dirección de Bella, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertada. -¡No es verdad!- se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a recoger el desorden de platos, vasos y palomitas. Se resbaló con una y cayó sobre Jasper, suerte que Alice se había movido. Todos soltamos una carcajada, pero ella nos mandó una mirada envenenada que nos hizo callar. -¿Cuánto?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo y alisaba la falda de su uniforme. –Gracias, James. Por eso te quiero tanto.- cerró el teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Jasper, mientras intentaba levantarse él también.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ni para que se vayan…- su voz sonaba aterrada, como si algo grande se nos viniera encima. – ¡Vayan a la cocina, ahora!- gritó molesta, mientras con su dedo señalaba la dirección. Nos levantamos sin discutir y fuimos a donde nos ordenó, observando desde ahí lo que ocurría.

-¡Maldición!- la escuché chillar mientras cogía unas revistas de la mesa y se sentaba en el sofá a hojearlas.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Emmett en mi dirección.

-No tengo idea.- susurré, pero mi voz fue interrumpida por dos toquidos en la puerta.

-Pase.- murmuró Bella sin despegar la vista de su "Biblia". Dos figuras cruzaron la puerta.

**Bella POV**

La llamada de James había bastado para que se me formara un nudo en el estómago, disponía de unos tres minutos antes que mis visitantes llegaran a la puerta. Los chicos no alcanzarían a dejar el dormitorio –ni aunque se fueran corriendo- y yo no permitiría que se quedaran en la sala. No tuve mas opción que enviarlos a la cocina, aunque ni siquiera ese era un lugar apropiado.

Busqué una revista de moda, de esas que Lauren se olvidaba de vez en cuando y me senté en el sofá. Fingiendo leer. Tocaron la puerta y ordené que pasaran. Dos figuras se encontraban ante ella: un hombre y una mujer. El rostro masculino estaba serio, el ceño fruncido y los puños crispados a un lado del cuerpo. Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa azul y una corbata con diferentes tonadas del mismo color. El celular en el cinto. Ojos marrones fijos en mí. La mujer vestía unos pantalones negros y una blusa de botones a presión rosa. Tacones en sus pies, el bolso colgando del hombro y un rostro inexpresivo. Charlie y Renée Swan habían llegado.

-Isabella.- susurró mi padre. Sus ojos me traspasaron por completo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Bella.- la voz de mi madre no sonaba tan dura, pero tenía un tono ácido en ella.

-Padre, Madre.- me puse de pie de inmediato y deposité la revista en la mesa de centro. Me puse derecha y me permití observarlos detenidamente, jamás había visto a Charlie tan "oscuro". Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y el estómago cerrado.

Renée avanzó con sus sensuales pasos hasta posarse frente a mí. Mis ojos buscaron con desesperación los suyos, incapaces de entender lo que pasaba. Su mirada era fría, peor que una "mirada divina"; ésta helaba la sangre. Su mano impactó contra mi mejilla, y el eco fue suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerara de golpe. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, incapaz de apartar la mirada del suelo. La mejilla me ardía y los ojos se me estaban llenando de lágrimas; lágrimas que no iban a escapar.

-Eres una vergüenza para nosotros.- su voz sonó lejana, como si le hablara a una extraña y no a su propia hija. No era un sermón o una simple llamada de atención, era mucho peor, y apenas comenzaba. –No entiendo cómo llegaste tan lejos.- no entendía de que hablaba. Mi mente se rehusaba a seguir conectada, no deseaba escuchar nada.

La mano áspera de mi padre me tomó el rostro y lo alzó. Sus ojos me fulminaron. -¿Sabes lo qué haz hecho?- preguntó de modo cortante y sarcástico. Negué lentamente, incapaz de ver a dónde deseaban llegar. En sus ojos resplandeció la ira y su risa sonó siniestra. Me empujó contra el sillón, cayendo sentada en este. Con la vista clavada en el mueble y sin ser capaz de apartarla del sofá. Mi madre lanzó una revista contra el respaldo, cayendo ésta a escasos centímetros de mí. Busqué sus ojos, pero no fue la mejor idea. Las manos me temblaron cuando cogía la revista entre mis dedos.

"_¿Isabella Swan, una zorra?" _El encabezado me dejó sin aliento, mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. _"La hija del respetable ejecutivo Charlie Swan, y la ex modelo y dueña de la disquera más importante de Estados Unidos, Renée Swan, causa revuelo entre los chicos de su escuela, o eso afirmó su mejor amigo y ex novio: Jacob Black" _

Apreté la revista entre mis manos, doblando sus hojas. Ese imbécil de Jacob, ¿no se cansaba de arruinar mi vida? Me las iba a pagar tan pronto lo viera, porque con Isabella Marie Swan nadie juega.

-Le haz costado a Swan Corp. un socio, Isabella.- la voz de Charlie resonó en aquél lugar. Leí el artículo de nuevo.

"_Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black –colaborador y socio de Swan Corp.- ha reconocido haber mantenido una relación sentimental de un año con Isabella Swan, la hija del prestigioso ejecutivo. Después de narrar la historia vivida entre ambos, y haber descubierto a su novia con otro chico, los Black se retiraron oficialmente de la empresa." _

¿Qué tan lejos pensaba llegar? Sentí la ira fluir por mis venas. Aventé la revista en el sofá y me puse de pie, moviéndome frenéticamente por el espacio, ante la encolerizada mirada de mis progenitores. –Esto es un error.- murmuré entre dientes. ¿Qué más les había dicho ese idiota?

-Nos costaste miles y miles de dólares, rebajaste a la empresa a una burla y pisoteaste nuestro prestigio; deshonraste a tu familia y humillaste a tus antepasados.- el tono formal y ofensivo de Charlie me ponía de nervios. –La abuela está muy decepcionada de ti.- me congelé. ¿Le habían ido a contar a la abuela esa idiotez?

-¿Le hablaste de esto a la abuela?- chillé molesta. -¿Por qué?- no tenía sentido, ni siquiera yo estaba enterada de ello. -¡Eso es caer demasiado bajo, incluso para ti, Charlie!- nunca había usado su nombre, me mordí la lengua al ver de nuevo la ira en su ojos. Y entonces sentí la bofetada. Más fuerte que la de Renée, más dura, con odio y rencor. Una gotita de sangre corrió por mis labios y caí sentada sobre el sofá de nuevo.

-¡No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, estúpida!- el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Él me hablaba de respeto? –No pensaba estar educando a una cualquiera.- no levanté la mirada, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el tapizado del sillón.

-Si lo hiciste.- repuse en un murmullo. –Me enviaron a Twilight para ser una maldita zorra como las divinas, como mi madre.- la mano de Renée se cerró sobre mi brazo y me obligó a levantarme, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo entre sus dedos.

-Podías ser una zorra aquí.- escupió las palabras ella. –Pero no debías dejar que eso saliera de Twilight, y mucho menos arruinar los negocios de tu padre.- sus ojos resplandecían en cólera. Me recordaba a la mirada de Lauren o Kassandra, incluso peor que las de Leah. Mi madre seguía siendo una divina en todo su esplendor.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa?- escuché mi nombre escapar de labios de mi padre cuando me solté del agarre de Renée. Me alejé unos metros y me llevé una mano al pecho. -¿Los estúpidos negocios de mi padre?- estaba molesta, lloraba con más fuerza, las lágrimas no cesaban. -¿Qué hay de mí, de mi reputación?- le grité entre sollozos. -¿Sabes qué pasó en verdad, o solo confías en Jacob Black?- su nombre salió roto de mis labios, quise morderme la lengua de nuevo por ser tan débil.

-Jacob Black es más honesto que tú.- el tono de mi madre abrió una nueva herida; esas heridas que ni el tiempo curaba, de las que tenía un montón. -¿Por qué iba a mentir?- preguntó con fastidio. Mi padre rodó los ojos, incapaz de dudar de la "integridad" del hijo de su amigo.

-Porque es un maldito idiota que se burló de mí. Yo no lo engañé con nadie, él fue el que se acostó con Leah. Puedes preguntárselo a Emily, o a Sam, en quien más confíes. Porque sé que a mí no me crees…- le devolví el golpe, su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero pronto volvió a ser dura como el hielo.

-Tienes prohibido regresar a La Push.- ordenó mi padre desde su lugar a unos cuantos metros de mí. –No asistirás a la boda de Sam y Emily, y mucho menos mantendremos contacto con alguien de ahí.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Yo no soy la culpable aquí. Jacob y Leah tuvieron un "romance" mientras éramos pareja.- repuse amargamente, incapaz de tranquilizarme.

-Tú eres la culpable.- señaló Renée con odio. –Te lo dije miles de veces, nada de relaciones fijas…- abrí la boca para protestar, pero era cierto. Primer fallo. Los Swan: 1. Bella: 0.

-No basta con eso.- repuse entre dientes. Apretaba los puños con fuerza; la sensación de hormigueo estaba presente en las palmas. No quería equivocarme esta vez…

Mi padre tenía la misma sensación a mí parecer, pues su mano impactó contra mi rostro de nuevo. Esta vez estaba lo suficientemente alejada del sillón como para detener la caída. El suelo me recibió alegremente, y una cortina de pelo cubrió mi rostro. No levanté la mirada ni me puse de pie. La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

-¡Charlie, Renée!- tres voces chillonas y alegres corearon.

-Lauren, Jessica, Ángela.- podía imaginar la gran sonrisa de mi madre al verlas. -¿Cómo se encuentran, princesas?- ¡Pero cuánta hipocresía!

-Muy bien, Renée.- respondió Jessica suavemente. –Hemos ganado el juego de hoy.- mi madre rió encantada.

Pronto sentí la mano de Ángela apartar el cabello de mi cara. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, y con un pequeño paño limpió la sangre de mi labio. Secó algunas lágrimas de mis mejillas y susurró: -Todo va a estar bien, Bella.- asentí, y me puse de pie lentamente.

-Lauren, cielo.- le llamó mi madre. Los ojos azules de Lau resplandecieron con malicia después de observar mi rostro. -¿Sabías tú de la relación entre Jacob y Bella?- un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí. Lauren puso cara de sorpresa, mientras Jessica se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-No es verdad.- chilló Jessica, aparentando no estar enterada de nada.

-Bella dijo que saldrían un tiempo, para dar apariencias en Twilight.- respondió Lauren, la fulminé con la mirada. –Le dije que lo dejara, y ella aseguró haberlo hecho.- cuando me miró, lo descubrí. Todo lo de "buenas amigas" y "las pases" en la "Noche Divina" eran una treta. Ésta era la venganza de las divinas. -¿Pasó algo malo?-

Mi madre señaló la revista y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Asentí resignada y tomándola entre mis dedos se la pasé a Lauren. Jessica y ella leyeron lo escrito y se esforzaron por no echarse a reír en ese instante, al parecer la nota era cortesía de ellas.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo Jessica, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. –No puedo creer que esto llegara tan lejos.- susurró, luego clavó la mirada en el suelo y el cabello le cubrió el rostro. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, dado que mis padres no podían verla, pero yo si.

-¿Les molestaría dejarnos solos con Isabella?- preguntó Charlie. Apreté la mano de Ángela, aterrada. Ella articuló con los labios un "lo siento" –por ambas cosas: su partida y la venganza- y luego se fue con las otras dos.

-Debiste obedecer a Lauren, Isabella.- cortó mi madre todo pensamiento racional en ese momento. Apreté los puños.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- ambas nos fulminamos con la mirada.

-¿Renunciarás a todo por un simple capricho?- la voz de mi padre denotaba diversión. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios, ¿necesitaba lo que ellos me ofrecían? No, no lo necesitaba.

Fui a mi cuarto bajo su atenta mirada y regresé con el bolso en mis manos. Sus expresiones lucían desconcertadas.

-No necesito nada de esto: celular, tarjetas, dinero, las llaves del coche…- fui aventando todo sobre la mesa de centro. –No tienen nada que ofrecerme que necesite.- dije triunfante. –Lo único que podría querer de mis padres, nunca lo he obtenido, así que renunciar a ustedes es muy sencillo. Si lo que les importa es el apellido, quédense con él.- Renée abrió la boca para hablar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Charlie suavizó su expresión.

-No es necesario…- comenzó Charlie más calmado.

-No.- me negué antes del espectáculo. –Si quieren exhibir a alguien en sus "fantásticas fiestas y cenas" llamen a Jacob Black.- sonreí angelicalmente. –Estoy seguro que estará encantado.- me reí suavemente ante sus rostros impactados. –Por favor, márchense.-

-Isabella Marie Swan…- el muro de Renée se había limitado, ya no intimidaba. Pero estaba próxima al derrumbe… no soportaría mucho…

Negué con la cabeza y señalé con la mano la puerta. Renée levantó el rostro indignada y Charlie sonrió amargamente, luego ambos desaparecieron bajo el umbral, azotando la puerta al salir. Fue algo teatral…

Mi sonrisa se borró y nuevas lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas. Ahogué un sollozo en mi pecho. Derrumbe en 3, 2, 1, 0… me temblaron las piernas y me precipité hacia el suelo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba furioso. Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que sujetarme en repetidas ocasiones para que no me lanzara sobre los padres de Bella. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Quería decirles algunas cosas, pero Alice me lo impidió. ¿Por qué la trataban de ese modo? Tan hipócritas, ambos…

-Lo hizo muy bien, Edward.- susurró Rosalie al ver a los padres de Bella marcharse.

-No, esto está mal…- susurré tercamente.

-Edward, la vez que se enfrentó a las divinas…- empezó con curiosidad Alice.

-Se derrumbó a penas se fueron.- respondí cortante. Bella estaba congelada en el mismo punto, mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Salí de mi escondite en el momento que sus piernas fallaron y se precipitó hacia el suelo. La abracé contra mi pecho y caí de rodillas con ella junto a mí. Rompió en sollozos y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, le costaba hacer pasar el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Mis hermanos y primos le llamaban, yo lo hacía, pero no escuchaba nada. Sollozaba y las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar, sus labios temblaban mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Pasada una hora sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia, ese fue el momento en que todos se fueron, no sin antes preguntar que tan mal estaba con respecto a las últimas ocasiones.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Estaba mucho peor. La llevé a su cuarto y la acosté en la cama, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, ardía completamente. Tomé un paño y lo empapé en el baño para depositarlo en su frente. Me mantuve con ella algunos minutos, pero pronto el sueño me venció y me quedé dormido a su lado.

**Bella POV**

Desperté, estaba cubierta de sudor y tenía demasiado calor. Me sentía pálida y débil. Me levante de la cama –donde Edward también dormía- y entré al baño, asegurando la puerta de mi lado. Fui hacia el espejo y me miré: pómulos enrojecidos y ojos hinchados, labios lastimados y una palidez poco común. Abrí el botiquín y el frasco de tranquilizantes llamó mi atención, los necesitaba.

Tomé una pastilla mientras algunas lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas de nuevo, no funcionó. Tomé la segunda y no hizo efecto. Tomé otra, nada…

Cuando el frasco se hubo vaciado lo dejé en el lavamanos. El calor no se iba y el llanto no paraba, me dolía el pecho y me costaba respirar. Abrí la regadera y sin desvestirme me metí bajo el agua helada, pronto me encontraba sentada en el suelo, con el agua empapando mi cuerpo y el cabello pegado en el rostro. Escondí el rostro en los brazos, y apoyé estos sobre las rodillas.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, semi-inconsciente es la palabra.

**Edward POV**

-Bella.- abrí los ojos preocupado al no sentirla en la cama. El paño que había puesto en su frente se encontraba en el suelo y la regadera estaba abierta. -¡Bella!- grité después de tocar la puerta. No obtuve respuesta.

El agua seguía corriendo, no había respuesta del otro lado. Giré la perilla, estaba cerrada. Fui del otro lado y abrí la puerta por mi cuarto, logré entrar. Algo brilló en el lavabo, Bella se encontraba tras la cortina de la regadera. Me acerqué al lavamanos, un frasco de pastillas descansaba en él, completamente vacío…

-Oh, no, Bella.- murmuré. Estaba seguro que había sido ella. Descorrí la cortina, y ahí estaba. El agua caía sobre ella, pero no parecía demasiado viva. Estaba vestida y el cabello le cubría el rostro. Era un ovillo en el suelo mojado. –Bella.- murmuré levantando su rostro. Estaba pálida y mantenía los ojos cerrados. –Bella.- la llamé de nuevo, y mi voz se rompió.

La abracé contra mi pecho y pronuncié su nombre repetidas veces. –Ed…Ed..ward.- murmuró, mientras sus manos se detenían sobre mi pecho. La aparté lo suficiente para mirar sus opacos ojos chocolate.

-¿Q-que h-hiciste, B-bella?- pregunté, mientras apartaba los empapados cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro.

-Ed-Edward, l-lo s-sient-to- sollozó débilmente. Sus dedos limpiaron mis mejillas. A pesar que el agua caía sobre nosotros, ella diferenciaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. –P-perdón.- rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero más lentamente. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de nuevo.

-Bella…no puedes dejarme.- sollocé suavemente. –Te necesito, Bella. Te amo.- no abrió los ojos, la moví un poco. –Por favor…- la tomé en brazos y la saqué de ahí. Llamé a Carlisle al hospital y le avisé del estado de Bella, la subí al volvo – nadie se dio cuenta -pues no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela- y la llevé al hospital.

Mi padre y varias enfermeras nos esperaban en la entrada. No sé que vio Carlisle en mi rostro para descomponerse tanto, y pronto estuvimos dentro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a llorar…

No estaba dispuesto a perderla, y Carlisle no iba a permitirlo. Solo necesitaba fe. Todo iba a salir bien.

Pero estaba equivocado…

Muy equivocado…

* * *

N/A: Bien, este final de capi es intrigante xD la historia necesitaba suspenso n.n

Dejenme decirles que es algo normal lo que se trata aquí, o por lo menos eso pienso yo xD Ya pasé por el tema de las drogas en UNC y con la violencia (de todo tipo) en DyV, ahora vamos por un "suicidio" en SD. Y es que los adolescentes somos idiotas por naturaleza...

¿Quién no ha pensado en suicidarse? Yo sí. Nunca con pastillas, porque no me las podía tragar xD pero ya puedo Nee, no lo haré ahora que tengo el anime y Twilight, porque el mundo que me cree al refugiarme en la lectura y el anime me ayudó a seguir. Nadie en mi casa sabe de estas ideas que tuve, pero si lo pensé cuando tenía 12 años y medio, antes de los 13 u.u Me alegra haber superado eso y estar aquí con vosotras.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en la habitación que mi padre le había asignado a Bella. Aún no lograba entender lo que había ocurrido realmente, no deseaba hacerlo… ¿qué la había orillado a tomar una decisión tan precipitada?

Y de eso iban dos semanas…

Las navidades habían pasado sin novedad. No me había movido fuera del hospital innecesariamente en las últimas dos semanas, dos semanas en las que Bella no había abierto los ojos, dos semanas que no pude ver su sonrisa o escucharla reír, dos semanas sin oír su voz. Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

-¿Cuándo vas a despertar, Bella?- mis dedos acariciaban su mejilla. –Necesito que vuelvas en ti, te necesito…- mi voz se quebró y comencé a sollozar. Necesitaba ver a Bella recuperada de nuevo, la quería de vuelta…

Mi padre entró en ese momento en el cuarto, cargaba entre sus manos dos osos de peluche, ambos con moños azules en sus cuellos de felpa. Los pequeños ojos negros de los animales me contemplaban. Eran bonitos, estaba seguro que a ella le gustarían. Los colocó en una pequeña mesa, ambos sentados correctamente, perfectos.

A los segundos entraron dos personas más, cargando costosos arreglos de rosas con moños azules. ¿Serían de las divinas? Y una pregunta mejor, ¿se atreverían a mandarle algo o a visitarla?

-Son de sus padres.- comentó Carlisle, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. –Creen que a ella le gustará cuando despierte. Adora las rosas y los osos, o eso dijo su madre.- me sorprendí ante el detalle.

A pesar de que Renée y Charlie Swan habían tratado de modo tan rudo a su hija, y se habían atrevido a golpearla e insultarla, al menos conocían algunos de sus gustos y se encontraban preocupados.

-Si, creo que le gustarán.- suspiré. Mi padre abrió las cortinas del cuarto privado, dejando que el crepúsculo apareciera ante mis ojos.

-Debes tener fe, Edward.- murmuró mi padre desde su lugar junto a la ventana. –Ella despertará pronto.-asentí, no dudaba de ello. -¿Cuánto significa para ti?- preguntó curioso.

-Lo es todo.- dije convencido. –No puedo vivir sin ella.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿La amas o es solo un capricho de adolescentes?- cuestionó con diversión.

-Realmente le amo, aunque no sé que siente por mí.- no pude evitar mirar el rostro de Bella, pálido y sin vida.

Dos toquidos en la puerta nos alertaron de la llegada de alguien más. Ésta se abrió, dando paso a dos figuras que yo muy bien conocía.

-¿Usted es el doctor Cullen?- preguntó Charlie Swan, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa a mi padre.

-Si, soy Carlisle Cullen, el médico de su hija.- él asintió. -¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

-Quisiera hablar con usted en privado.- Carlisle lo siguió y juntos salieron del cuarto. Renée Swan permaneció inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, su rostro no mostraba nada.

-¿Tu eres Edward?- me preguntó pasados unos minutos. Mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar hasta donde descansaban los peluches y tomó uno entre sus manos.

-Si, soy Edward Cullen, compañero de Bella.- ¿por qué aquella imponente mujer sabía mi nombre?

-Lo sé. Bella me habló de ti la última vez que fue a casa.- la miré con sorpresa y ella pareció notarlo. –No te sorprendas, Bella es muy espontánea y a veces habla de más. Aunque es alguien maduro para su edad.- sonrió. Al parecer era tan observadora como su hija. –Gracias por cuidarla.- su voz sonó amable, su tono no era falso.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué se mostraba como una madre normal ahora? –Realmente quiero estar con ella.- los ojos de Renée me miraron con sorpresa y confusión. Pero pronto su expresión se suavizó.

-No sé cómo permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.- murmuró. –Fui tonta, lo sé.- comenzó a sollozar suavemente. –Siempre he intentado que Bella sea lo mismo que fui, que siga la tradición.- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Fue un error.- Carlisle y Charlie entraron en ese instante. El Sr. Swan se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, al parecer el muro había caído. Mi padre puso la mano en mi hombro antes de irse.

-Bella se puso muy mal después que se fueron.- susurré también. –Nunca la había visto tan mal…- el recuerdo me abrumaba. – Ella estaba molesta, pero pronto se le pasó…- me cortaron.

-Debía estarlo, hemos sido unos idiotas.- Charlie pronunció cada palabra molesto, pero consigo mismo. –Jacob Black nos contó la verdad, y las niñas lo confirmaron. Debimos creerle…-

-Sí, debieron hacerlo.- ¿qué pretendían con esa nueva faceta de padres protectores? –Y ella debería odiarlos, pero no lo hace. Su corazón es demasiado puro para eso.- Charlie sonrió un poco, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes, Edward?- murmuró Charlie después de unos instantes en silencio. –Bella siempre ha sido una chiquilla dulce, pero eso no servía en Inglaterra.- negó con la cabeza. –Mi familia siempre la rechazó, pero ella no quiere verlo. Mi hermana Carolina y mi madre nunca la quisieron, nadie lo hizo. La hija de una mujer sin apellido no era aceptada por los Swan.- no sabía que decir.

-Sin embargo, ambas la acogieron con fingido aprecio para forjarla, no lo lograron.- habló Renée. –Bella tiene un espíritu muy libre y rebelde, es imposible domarla.- rió un poco, pero tampoco llegaba la alegría a sus ojos. –Al mudarnos a Forks su humor decayó considerablemente, tenía amigos de buenas familias, pero el clima la abrumaba.- siguió la madre de Bella. Lo que me contaba era muy distinto a lo que Bella había dicho… -Así que decidí mandarla a Phoenix, y Twilight era la mejor opción.-

-Las divinas forjarían su carácter lo suficiente para dejarla ser digna de llevar el apellido Swan.- continuó Charlie. –Pero Bella logró dejarlas atrás al llegar ustedes al internado. Estoy seguro que ella se mantuvo con Jacob para no tener que comportarse como el resto, pero al llegar ustedes, especialmente tú, ella supo que no seguiría aparentando.- me quedé en shock ante esa declaración. –Kassandra Mallory lo dijo después de la fiesta de Bella, el modo en que le había hablado y el hecho de atreverse a abofetearla era una clara revelación ante su naturaleza.- rió con mayor entusiasmo.

-También abofeteó a Lauren, y se enfrentó a sus amigas dos veces de forma grave.- me encogí de hombros ante el rostro desconcertado de Renée. –Si sirve de algo, yo creo que su carácter esta más que forjado.- se rieron, y sonó tan musical como la risa de Bella.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- preguntó Renée con suspicacia. Asentí con las mejillas rojas, no era igual hablar con mi padre que con los suyos.

-Estoy enamorado de ella desde hace meses.- Charlie sonrió receloso. –Pero ella…-

-Ella te quiere también…- suspiró su madre con resignación. –Sino, hubieras sido cambiado de dormitorio desde que llegaste.- sonrío divertida. –Según me contó Lauren hace semanas, había una apuesta de seducción y creo que tú eras el elegido, ¿no?- mi cara se puso roja y ambos se rieron. –Supongo que Bella no pudo contigo, es demasiado lista para hacer algo como eso…aunque sé que con Jacob no lo fue tanto.- ambos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

-Lo de la apuesta fue un problema varias veces, en especial la noche que decidió que la realizaría, pero tienen razón. Es demasiado lista para caer en esos juegos…-

-Eres perfecto para ella.- suspiró Charlie. –Estoy seguro que estará bien contigo.- no sé por qué, pero desde ese momento ya no pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Hablamos durante horas, y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los padres que Bella no sabía que tenía. Estaba ansioso por contarle todo, decirle lo que ellos no se atrevían a contarle. Deseaba verla sonreír al escuchar las historias. Necesitaba verla feliz de nuevo…

Pero Bella aún no despertaba, y eso comenzaba a desesperarme. Otra semana pasó, y no hubo respuesta por su parte, ya era 30 de diciembre –a eso de las once de la noche-, esperaba que regresara a nuestra realidad muy pronto. Me paré junto a la ventana, contemplando el cielo desde ahí.

-¿Edward?- me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre. Lentamente me di la vuelta, con el rostro denotando la sorpresa…

* * *

Notas: Bien, aquí un caì corto -más como relleno que otra cosa- xD Al menos parece que los Swan se van a calmar. Haciendo una aclarción sobre UNC, DyV y SD...

Esas son las abreviaturas de mis otros fics: Un Nuevo Comienzo (UNC), Dulce y Violento (DyV) y este, School Days (SD), se me hizo mas sencillo ponerlo así xD

Nos acercamos al final!! Waaa! Están emocionados? Quieren un final feliz o trágico, algo a lo William Shakespeare? xD puedo hacerlo!! xD

Neee...el viernes cerramos fics, pero estoy trabajando en As de Corazones, Cruz de Navajas, Never Again, Convivencia Agitada y Peligroso Silencio. Los primeros dos ya estan en la página, los otros en mi pc xD cuando sepa si puedo con ellos los subiré.

Nos leemos el miércoles sin falta. Besos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Este es el capítulo 23 y el final de esta historia. El capítulo 24 será el epílogo. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**No quiero pasar al capítulo sin antes recomendarles un libro que me he leído recientemente y que en lo personal me ha encantado. Su nombres es "Marina" y es del autor Carlos Ruíz Zafón. Ralmente es sorprendente y vale la pena leerlo, si alguien lo quiere, dígamelo en un R&R y se lo haré llegar por correo, son sólo 159 hojas en word, yo em leí el prólogo y los primeros 22 capis el martes y el resto (del 23 al 28 + el epílogo) el miércoles.**

**Besos.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, desorientada por la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era un hospital, de eso no había duda, pero, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Los recuerdos pronto volvieron y sentí los ojos húmedos. Aquella mañana había despertado con Edward después de una noche de sinceridad inconclusa, habíamos ganado el partido final de fútbol y luego visto una película, habían llegado mis padres…

Mis padres. Ellos eran el problema, la causa y la consecuencia. Nos habíamos puesto a discutir a mitad de la sala, furiosos con los otros por sus errores, aunque no reconocíamos los propios. Palabras subidas de tono, acusaciones falsas y varios golpes, ¿quién no se pondría histérico con eso? Recordé pedir su marcha entre palabras de una falsa victoria, haber escuchado la puerta ser azotada cuando sus figuras me dejaron sola –rota e inmóvil- a mitad de la sala. Recordaba estar próxima al derrumbe, y luego sólo una desesperante oscuridad.

Gotas de agua y el resonar de pastillas en un frasco llenaron mi mente, llenando el vacío que había en ella. ¿Qué me había pasado? Siempre había tomado tranquilizantes en casa, pero nunca tantos. ¿Realmente pensaba suicidarme? Negué con la cabeza y algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

No, no pensaba en ello. Había renunciado a lo material y a mis padres, les regresé su apellido, pero no les entregaría mi vida. Porque mi vida no les pertenecía a ellos ni a las divinas, ni siquiera era mía. Mi vida era de Edward, y él era mi vida.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación. Tres osos de peluche en una mesa cercana, tres arreglos de rosas. Había tres floreros –también con rosas- en una repisa, dos de ellos con siete rosas y el tercero con seis; una rosa sola se encontraba al lado del último florero. La ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo a la luz lunar alumbrar el cuarto. Alguien estaba de pie junto a ella, con la mirada perdida en la negrura.

-¿Edward?- me aventuré a preguntar. Se sobresaltó violentamente y luego se giró, su rostro estaba sorprendido y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Oh, Bella. Haz despertado!- en un segundo lo tuve a mi lado, alegre ante la noticia. Asentí vacilante.

-Realmente lo siento, Edward.- murmuré cuando tomó mi mano entre las suyas. –Fue estúpido de mi parte hacer eso…- puso un dedo sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar.

-Haz dormido mucho, Bella.- me regañó juguetonamente. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo a pasado?- notaba algunas lágrimas brillar en sus pestañas.

-Tres semanas.- respondí con seguridad. Él asintió desconfiado. –Las navidades han pasado y hoy debe ser viernes, ¿antes de año nuevo?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó divertido, pero noté una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Sentí una opresión en el pecho ante esa mínima gota de sufrimiento. ¿Por qué Edward no podía estar tranquilo un solo segundo? Mi corazón se rompía en pequeñas piezas al verlo en aquél estado, y sabía que eso jamás se repararía. ¿Si mi corazón se encontraba de ese modo, cómo estaba el suyo?

Esa noche me juré a mi misma cambiar cada una de sus lágrimas por una sonrisa. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo, y de ahora en adelante le pertenecía en totalidad. Así me costara toda la eternidad remediar el daño, lo haría sin refunfuñar, porque no quiero ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos ni un solo instante más.

**Edward POV**

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus dedos apartaban las de mis mejillas. Estaba tan feliz de verla de nuevo, de escucharla llamarme y perderme en la piscina de chocolate en su mirada. Sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban empapadas en perlas saladas. Las quité torpemente con mis dedos, deseando que no volvieran a posarse en ellas nunca más.

La siguiente hora pasó entre chequeos y suaves miradas. Carlisle se había presentado ante ella con esa sonrisa que quita el aliento a sus pacientes. Pero ella no se vio deslumbrada –como las otras mujeres-, sino que sus mejillas se cubrieron de un suave tono rosado y apartó la mirada avergonzada, buscando desesperadamente mi mirada. Estaba asustada por conocer a Carlisle en tales circunstancias. Le sonreí, tratando de infundirle valor, pero se negó a levantar la voz alguna vez y se escondió en su propia mente varios minutos.

-¿Crees que haya sido un mal momento para conocer a su suegro?- Carlisle murmuró seriamente, pero en sus ojos claros brillaba la diversión. Me encogí de hombros, pero la vergüenza se hizo presente en mí cuando sentí mis mejillas arder. –Cuídala, Edward.- palmeó mi hombro y salió de la habitación, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos de nuevo.

-¿Mis padres han enviado eso, verdad?- sus ojos se clavaron en los tres osos de felpa y las rosas. Asentí. Su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la mía. Pasaba la una de la mañana, pero ambos nos manteníamos en silencio.

-He hablado con ellos la última semana.- susurré. Su rostro se giró con sorpresa y confusión en mi dirección. Su mirada era fría, y sentía su cuerpo como hielo bajo mi tacto. No dijo nada ni me miró en los siguientes minutos. Suspiré agotado ante su falta de cooperación. -¿Cómo supiste el tiempo que ha pasado?- pregunté, intentando recuperar el sonido de su voz. A demás, sentía curiosidad por ese pequeño detalle.

-Me han internado el último día de clases…por intento de suicidio, ¿no?- preguntó con una extraña sonrisa. Asentí pensativo, ¿Estaba intentando evadir mi pregunta? –Mañana iniciaría mi cuarta semana acá.- suspiró y enfocó la mirada en uno de los osos. –Cuando tenía quince años, el verano antes de entrar a Twilight, Jacob me enseñó a andar en moto.- sonrió con anhelo, pero a la vez con amargura. –Olvidé cuál era el freno y me estrellé al intentar –en vano- girar en una curva.- se rió alegremente, como si aquello fuese una travesura de niños. –Estuve inconsciente dos semanas.-

Me puse de pie y tomé el oso y la rosa –que no estaba en florero-, pues los miraba con cierto interés, y los coloqué sobre su regazo. Bella sonrió agradecida y abrazando al muñeco, hizo girar la flor entre sus dedos. Me preguntó si el oso había sido puesto aquél día y asentí receloso. No entendía a dónde deseaba llegar.

-Cada oso representa el fin de una semana de sueño.- me lo mostró. Tres osos en tres semanas, era algo lógico, visto de ese modo. –Los arreglos llegan cada inicio de semana, lo que me dice que mañana habrá otro en camino.- eso también tenía coherencia. Empezaba a entender. –Los floreros de siete representan los días de la semana, empezando a contar en sábado.-

-¿Significa que siempre hay una rosa fuera para señalar el día?- pregunté viendo a dónde se dirigía. Me sonrió, confirmando mi sospecha. –La séptima rosa, en tus dedos, simboliza el fin de la tercera semana: viernes.- ella asintió, colocando ambos objetos en la mesa cercana a su cabeza.

-Mis padres lo ha hecho durante años, he aprendido a ubicarme con solo mirar sus obsequios.- sonrió, pero su mirada no brillaba. –Creen que con esto compensan todo el daño.- apretó la sábana entre sus dedos y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no lloró.

La mantuve hasta el amanecer despierta, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras le narraba todo lo acontecido con sus padres. Lloró en partes y en otras se rió. Mi Bella estaba volviendo, más fuerte y feliz, nuevamente mía. Al salir el sol de lleno, sus ojos se cerraron de cansancio y se quedó dormida. La imité en unos instantes, descansando la cabeza en su colchón y sin soltar su mano.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

**Bella POV**

La historia era tan distinta a lo que yo creía recordar… ¿cómo habían logrado engañarme tanto tiempo? Sabía que en mi memoria había lagunas, lagunas que yo misma había creado para ahogar recuerdos innecesarios. Ahora podía recordar cosas que antes no, como si alguien hubiera dejado una llave sobre la mesa y la puerta pudiera abrirse.

Edward conocía a mi familia mejor que yo misma, y eso me hizo envidiarlo. Deseaba haber estado despierta para escuchar a mis padres hablar, revelar esos secretos que me ocultaban y que ahora Edward me hacía llegar. Deseaba estar en sus zapatos y saber que no me mentía…pero de eso no podía dudar, él no tenía razones para mentirme…

El Doctor Cullen volvió a la habitación a eso de las tres y media. Sus ojos buscaban los míos con frecuencia, pero yo rehusaba su mirada. Era la peor forma de conocer al padre de tu "chico". Me sentía avergonzada, ¿realmente podrían aceptarme si Edward me escogía? Su sonrisa decía que sí, pero no era capaz de ver a sus ojos para corroborarlo.

Fue hasta una hora más tarde que me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Edward había salido a comer algo –por órdenes de su padre- y dejándome sola con él.

-No debes avergonzarte.- dijo Carlisle Cullen sin apartar su mirada de mis mejillas sonrosadas. –Ni debes temer mi rechazo. Eres lo que Edward quiere.- no supe que decir ante ello, ¿cómo conocía él mis miedos?

-¿Cuánto daño le he causado?- me atreví a preguntar mientras con su bolígrafo daba suaves golpes sobre el suero casi vacío. Su respuesta me sorprendió:

-Ninguno que no pueda ser reparado.-

Retiró la aguja del suero de mis venas y todos los aparatos fueron desconectados. Le sonreí tímidamente.

–Eres libre de irte a casa ahora.- su voz era amable, pero podía sentir un gran cariño oculto tras ese tono formal. –Espero verte mañana en nuestra casa, Bella. Eres bienvenida.- después de eso se marchó. Casi lo había olvidado, la mañana siguiente era año nuevo. Sonreí de nuevo y me dispuse a vestirme.

Cuando abroché el último botón de mi blusa blanca, la puerta se abrió. Charlie y Renée me miraron alegres y sonrieron, les correspondí la sonrisa y los invité a pasar. Hablamos poco tiempo, pero todo quedó resuelto. Mi libertad estaba asegurada y el orden restablecido.

A eso de las siete llegamos al dormitorio. El internado estaba prácticamente vacío. Los alumnos se habían retirado a pasar las fiestas con sus familias o amigos, incluso los maestros e habían retirado esa vez. Nadie estaba enterado de mi desliz, y eso me alivió en gran medida. Nuestro pasillo estaba desierto y una vez entramos al dormitorio me sentí alegre de nuevo.

Edward insistió en que debía descansar un poco, pero yo me rehusaba. Entre muchas quejas y empujones, logré que se quedara conmigo en mi cuarto. Nos metimos a la cama y pronto se quedó dormido. Estuve varios minutos observando su rostro en calma y repetí la promesa que me había hecho al despertar la noche anterior.

Acaricié su mejilla y besé sus labios antes de salir de la cama y entrar al baño. Dejé sin seguro la puerta de mi lado, confiando ciegamente en él. Abrí la regadera y dejé el agua correr con total libertad, esperando que se calentara. Me saqué los zapatos lentamente y los puse al otro lado del cuarto.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo y abrí la llave del lavabo, enjuagué mi cara varias veces, hasta que recuperé mi color habitual. La puerta se abrió en el momento que cerré la llave y clavé la mirada en el espejo de nuevo. Edward me contemplaba con sufrimiento pintado en el rostro. Cerré las manos sobre el lavabo y me maldije interiormente por todo esto.

**Edward POV**

Abrí los ojos con pereza, algo cansado todavía. Bella no estaba a mi lado. Me senté velozmente en la cama y escuché el agua correr en el baño, mi corazón dio un vuelco en la agonía y me precipité hacia allí. No pregunté ni pedí permiso, abrí la puerta y los ojos de Bella se clavaron en mí desde el espejo. La vi tensarse en su sitio y luego agachó la mirada.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y acorté la distancia que nos separaba. La tomé por los hombros y la hice girarse. Sus ojos rehusaban mirarme y gruesas gotas caían sobre el piso. Un sollozo rompió el silencio instalado entre ambos y se precipitó contra mi pecho, buscando el consuelo que se negaba a pedirme con frecuencia. La abracé con fuerza y la dejé llorar, mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos una y otra vez, no hice preguntas. Ella se encargó de romper aquel silencio sepulcral con voz rota.

-¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo, no es cierto?- tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sin comprender su pregunta. Intentó apartarse, pero yo seguía teniendo más fuerza. Detuvo el forcejeo, pero no me miró. –Fue una estupidez, debería estar muerta…-

-Eres absurda.- la corté furioso y por primera vez sus ojos buscaron los míos. –No vuelvas a decirlo nunca.- me contemplaba con tristeza, con dolor y una angustia infinita.

-¿Qué sentiste, Edward?- preguntó de nuevo. -¿Qué sentiste cuando me encontraste…?- no acabó esa pregunta y se lo agradecí. Mi rostro se desfiguró ante el recuerdo y la vi llorar de nuevo.

-No puedes entenderlo.- dije secando sus mejillas. –No podría soportar perderte.- sentía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas rogando por salir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos.

-Porque eres lo más valioso que tengo, porque te necesito…-me cortó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué, Edward?- estaba molesta, su voz lo reflejaba. -¿Qué tengo yo que pueda ofrecerte?- su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. –Puedes tener a cualquiera y quieres a la peor de ellas.- su tono era hiriente, me lastimaba. ¿Era su modo de rechazarme? ¿El típico: "No eres tú, soy yo"? –Eres absurdo…- murmuró entre dientes.

-Te amo, Bella.- no esperé una respuesta o una queja, atrapé sus labios sin permiso. Me correspondió con el mismo deseo que expresaba cada poro de mi piel. Sus labios se movían armoniosos con los míos –como siempre lo hacía- y casi podía escuchar su corazón desbocado, igual que el mío. La había arrinconado contra la pared antes de darme cuenta.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el beso, pero el aire nos faltaba a ambos cuando nos separamos jadeantes. Intenté acercarme de nuevo, pero colocó dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios e intentó normalizar su respiración. La observé detenidamente, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, como si fuera a perderla pronto.

-Eres un tonto.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La observé serio, esperando lo peor. –Te amo, y mucho, Edward.- esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a reclamar mis labios. La aferré con fuerza, sabiendo que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Sabiendo que era mía…

**Bella POV**

Tomé su mano, cuando nos separamos de nuevo, y lo arrastré bajo la ducha. La curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos cuando el agua cayó sobre nosotros. Estaba tibia y el vapor rodeaba el cuarto y empañaba los espejos y vidrios.

Mi mano sobre su pecho acabó por desequilibrarlo. Lo empujé contra la pared y lo obligué a quedar sentado en el piso mojado. Me arrodillé ante él y busqué sus ojos.

-No quiero que te preocupes al escuchar el agua correr…-intentó cortarme, pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios, y obedientemente se calló. –Y no deseo que cuando estés aquí me recuerdes de ese modo…-

-Bella, no…- intentó hablar, pero lo besé fugazmente y lo detuve.

-Quiero que me veas igual que ahora: viva, alegre, tuya…- no esperé una respuesta, no la necesitaba. Lo único que necesitaba era sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Entre besos y caricias, roces y prendas que se desprendían, conocimos el paraíso. Éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, como si el destino lo hubiera decidido así. Por primera vez descubrí esa sensación que Jacob no me había producido, sentí el cielo demasiado cerca, al alcance de mis dedos…

Porque Edward no buscaba solo sexo conmigo, Edward realmente me hizo el amor aquella noche…

Y aún bajo el agua, entre el vapor y besos ardientes, las doce campanadas resonaron en el reloj del internado. El año nuevo nos recibió juntos, marcando el inicio de algo que iba a durar para siempre. O por lo menos, eso sentía yo en ese momento…

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward.- susurré sobre sus labios.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella.- volvimos a juntarnos en un beso más calmado.

Hay una tradición en Japón que dice que si una pareja se besa durante la última campanada del año viejo, la que recibe al nuevo año, su amor dura toda la eternidad. Y eso es lo que yo deseaba, que las mariposas en mi estómago no desaparecieran, y que Edward no se apartara de mi lado nunca.

-Te amo- susurramos ambos a la vez y nos miramos unos instantes. –Por siempre.- repetimos.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Waaa! Gomen x traer el epílogo hasta hoy, demo no pude subirlo el viernes y el sábado estuve fuera ...y pss el domingo atorada con la tarea u.u Espero disfruten del final de esta historia. ****School Days**

**Chapter 24:**

**Epílogo**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Año Nuevo. El primer día de un año lleno de aventuras por vivir y sentimientos que expresar.

Aquella mañana, después de algunos besos entrecortados sobre mi cama, Edward y yo nos preparamos para la nueva aventura: una celebración en casa de sus padres. Carlisle y Esme me recibieron con los brazos abiertos aquella mañana, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, me abrazaron como si tuvieran miedo de perderme. Y yo sabía, que habían estado cerca de hacerlo…

Nadie mencionó el episodio acontecido tres semanas atrás, y yo me decidí a olvidarlo por el bien de todos. Edward me presentó como su novia y todos estaban seguros que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. No pude evitar ponerme roja y desviar la mirada muchas veces.

Había hecho varias compras antes del "intento de suicidio" y me encantó el poder entregarle a cada quien un pequeño presente. No estaba en mis planes que esto ya fuera en "familia", pero las cosas salieron así.

Después de eso, el resto de los días, solo fueron para Edward y para mí. Juntos todo el tiempo y sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

* * *

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin demasiado pronto, considerando que estuve despierta menos de una semana, y tuvimos que regresar a clases. Las divinas me observaron las primeras horas de aquél primer día, convencidas que yo había conseguido cumplir la apuesta. No aseguré nada.

-¡Bella!- llamó Jessica desde la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos las divinas. Los atletas y las porristas estaban consagrados a su alrededor, como si nuestro grupo fuera el sol y los demás simples planetas.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó Edward, quien sostenía mi mano, al verme sonreír. No respondí, pero besé sus labios y prácticamente lo arrastre a la mesa de mis "amigas". Emmett y Jasper, junto con Rosalie y Alice, estaban sentados en una mesa enseguida de la suya.

-¡Lau, Jess, Ang!- canté cuando las vi frente a frente. Las tres alzaron su rostro de la mesa y me miraron divertidas, al tiempo que sometían a Edward a un severo escrutinio. –Ve con los demás, Edward.- besé su mejilla y lo empujé levemente hacia la mesa de su familia.

-Buena esa, Bella.- dijo Jess con su chillona voz. Le sonreí al tiempo que me sentaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- escuché que le preguntaba Emmett a Edward. Me giré hacia ellos y sonreí al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo. El rostro de Edward se puso rojo, pues cuando lo hacía, llevaba un significado especial.

-Cuarto semestre, Isabella…- ronroneó Lauren desde su lugar frente al mío. Sus ojos azules estudiaron a profundidad mi rostro. -¿Si o no?- preguntó ante mi sonrisa socarrona y el sonido de mi soda al ser abierta.

-Secreto.- canté con voz alegre. –Yo lo sé, Edward lo sabe, pero ustedes no…- deslicé mi dedo por la parte superior de mí lata de refresco, mientras Jessica (sentada a mi lado) se ponía el cabello tras la oreja.

-Escucha, Isabella.- los dedos de Lauren me sujetaron la barbilla. –Eres la nueva reina, así que compórtate como tal.- pronunció entre dientes, descontenta ante ello.

Y era cierto. El día que me atreví a golpear a la abeja reina, marqué el siguiente paso. Isabella Swan dejó de ser la segunda al mando, convirtiéndose en la jefa de las divinas. Capitana definitiva de porristas y la número uno del internado hasta la graduación.

Sonreí victoriosa.

-Es verdad, Mallory.- pronuncié despacio, asimilando la idea. –Ahora yo soy la abeja y tú, la segunda.- me fulminó con la mirada. -¿No es fantástico?- pregunté entre risas. Escuchaba a los Cullen y los Hale murmurar, era algo que ellos no sabían.

Me puse de pie con una elegancia despampanante que no sabía que tenía. Los ojos de las tres se clavaron en mí. Les sonreí maliciosamente y caminé alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndome atrás de cada una para decirles algunas palabras "dulces". El rostro de Lau cambió de color cuando me detuve frente a ella y se puso de pie por instinto.

-Vale ya, Bella.- movió su cabellera rubia y pestañeó coquetamente, pues todos nos miraban. Negué con la cabeza.

-No más ordenes, Lauren Mallory.- canté con voz fría. –No más reglas, no más de ustedes…- su mano se alzó, dispuesta a golpearme y recuperar su lugar, pero la detuve en el acto. Me miró furiosa y apartó mi mano violentamente. Sonrió con malicia e hizo el intento de irse. Ángela la detuvo por el brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia mí.

-Esto se acabó.- en la cafetería reinó el silencio. Me senté sobre la mesa de las divinas y aplaudí dos veces, pronto todos giraron sus rostros para observarme. Sonreí casualmente y luego miré a mis tres compañeras.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- chilló Jessica con su aguda voz, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Lauren.

-Lo qué siempre he deseado hacer.- susurré. -¡SD!– el rostro de Lauren se puso pálido, Jess maldijo en voz baja y Ang sonrió. – De ahora en adelante…- me encontraba de pie sobre la mesa, con todos mirándome fijamente. -…libero al Internado Twilight del poder que ejercen las "Divinas" sobre él. No más chicas materiales en nuestros pasillos. Prohibidas las generaciones futuras…-

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- chilló Lauren con indignación.

-Puedo, y lo hago.- la desafié. –Las normas dicen que la abeja reina puede romper al grupo en caso de ser necesario, y créeme Lau, es necesario.-

-Piensa en el futuro, Bella.- murmuró. –Los privilegios que aún necesitamos, el baile de graduación, tus hijas a nuestra edad…-

-No, Mallory. No, Stanley. No más chicas plásticas, no más zorras o perras. No más nosotras…-

No hubo nada que hacer. Las "Divinas" se separaron oficialmente y Lauren y Jessica no pudieron hacer nada, salvo retirarse con la frente en alto y sus miradas coquetas. No funcionó.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Lauren y Jessica dejaron de hablarme. Ángela fue la única agradecida con ello, pues pudo seguir siendo aquella niña dulce y tímida que solía ser antes que la arrastrara al mundo material. Y yo, bueno, yo no me quejo del resultado.

Mike cortó a Jess a los dos días de la separación, alegando que regresaba a California con sus padres. Jessica quedó devastada, buscó consuelo en varios chicos, pero solo jugaron con ella. Tal como la misma Jess lo había hecho en sus tiempos de popularidad. Regresó a Forks un mes y medio después de la ruptura.

Lauren fue la más dramática. Una mañana nos avisaron que había sido transferida al Internado New Moon en Miami. Tyler se marchó ese mismo día para encontrarla. No volvimos a saber nada de ellos dos, a excepción del nuevo "reinado" de Lauren en aquél internado de "Divas". Imitaciones de las "Divinas" de Twilight.

Ángela y Ben siguen juntos, y creo que son una pareja adorable. No me extrañaría que terminaran casándose. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Las "Divinas" pasadas dejaron de interferir en mi vida. Todas tomaron caminos a sus universidades y no se dejaron ver de nuevo. Los amigos de Jacob se mudaron a diferentes ciudades, dejándolo solo. Jacob y su familia enfrentaron una demanda de Swan Corp. por levantamientos falsos, fraude y claro está, por jugar conmigo. Ahora han quedado en la ruina y sin amigos.

Sam y Emily se casaron hace seis meses, y ahora Emily tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. ¿No es fantástico? Edward y yo seremos sus padrinos. Y a qué no adivinan quién atrapó el ramo…Si, su servidora lo tuvo entre sus manos. Es algo extraño, sobretodo porque Edward se sonrojó cuando lo vio. ¿Sospechoso, no?

* * *

El tiempo si que vuela. ¿Quién diría que ya es la noche del baile de graduación? Y aún siento como si hubiera sido ayer el día que Edward entró en mi vida para enseñarme que todo tiene color. Los años más maravillosos que he vivido y que jamás se borraran de mi memoria.

Luciendo un vestido azul celeste y del brazo de mi novio, crucé las puertas de aquél elegante casino. Nuestros amigos –o "familia", mejor dicho- nos esperaban junto a la mesa de ponches.

-¡Bella, estas hermosa!- cantó Alice al verme. Jasper y Alice siguen juntos, y cada día se ve crecer al amor.

-Ella siempre se ve bien, Alice.- se aventuró a comentar Rosalie. Alice le sacó la lengua a modo infantil y ambas nos reímos. Emmett y Rosalie son perfectos el uno para el otro, aunque a veces me pregunto cómo se soportan. Son algo…distintos…

La música comenzó a sonar. Lenta, romántica, perfecta…

Los dedos de Edward se entrelazaron con los míos al tiempo que me conducía a la pista de baile. Su cuerpo junto al mío, mi brazo por su cuello y el suyo por mi cintura. Tan suave y cálido. Nuestros pies comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás. Y pronto nuestros labios estaban juntos, acariciando los del contrario.

A veces me entraba curiosidad por saber por qué razón Edward me resultaba tan irresistible. No importaba las veces que me besara o que me hiciera el amor, siempre necesitaba más de él…

Mis mejillas seguían tiñéndose de carmín al sentirlo cerca, al sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel. Como si fuera la primera vez.

La canción terminó antes que me diera cuenta. Y otras pasaron, pero no supe ni cuáles eran. Estaba demasiado perdida en un par de luminosas esmeraldas verdes como para saberlo.

Salimos del concurrido salón, llegando al hermoso jardín –adornado con luces blancas y una fuente en el centro- y tomamos asiento en una banca de piedra. Busqué sus labios con anhelo, como si llevara años sin ellos. Me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y sentí su mano en la espalda, temblé levemente. Sus roces me causaban escalofríos.

-Te amo.- susurró contra mis labios, al romper el beso. Marcó un camino por mi cuello, mientras me aferraba a su pecho y suspiraba.

-Edward.- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme. –Te amo, mucho…- sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo. Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y profundicé aquél contacto.

-Quédate conmigo.- susurró con sus ojos puestos sobre los míos.

-Siempre.- suspiré apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Se apartó un poco y colocó algo entre mis manos. Lo miré con sorpresa y me sonrió. Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra, y en su interior brillaba una sortija…de compromiso. Tragué saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo quiero.- susurré tras unos minutos de silencio. –Quiero estar contigo…- me lancé a sus brazos. No soportaría una vida sin él. Y esta era la forma de sellar nuestro amor. Porque la sortija que portaba en mi dedo simbolizaba una entrega total. Porque yo era suya y él era mío. Y nada iba a cambiar eso.

* * *

Desde el momento en que los Cullen y los Hale pisaron Twilight, sabía que las cosas iban a ser distintas. Cuando me enteré de la apuesta, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir. Cuando me retaron a besarlo, entendí un poco más de lo que se avecinaba. Cuando jugué con él, comprendí lo que más deseaba. Y con cada paso que di, me acerqué mas a él.

Porque el destino ya estaba escrito, y nuestro destino era estar juntos.

Y con aquella sortija brillando bajo la luz de la luna, mientras las cristalinas gotas de agua rodeaban la fuente. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos una vez más, confirmando lo que mi corazón ya tenía claro. Que él me amaba tanto como yo le amaba.

Recuerdos imborrables y planes futuros. Sueños hechos realidad y otros por cumplir. Pesadillas y dulces sueños. Peleas y reconciliaciones. Errores y aciertos. Muchas cosas nos pasaron durante esos meses, y aún faltan muchas más por venir. Pero sé que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán para bien, serán mejores. Y todo porque Edward está a mi lado.

* * *

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice salieron para hacernos compañía. Los seis nos sentamos sobre el pasto, abrazados de nuestras parejas, contemplando las estrellas que alumbraban el cielo.

Entre risas y comentarios burlescos, felicitaciones y quejas, esperanza, cariño y amor, terminamos nuestros días de preparatoria. Listos para entrar a la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos y seguir siendo los mejores amigos.

Por fin se habían terminado los…

School Days.

* * *

**¡Ahora si es el fin! Me gustó trabajar con esto, y me alegro de haber recibido tanto apoyo, sinceramente no lo esperaba. Son todas "divinas", chicas. No cambien nunca o les pego xD **

**Muchos besos.**

**PD. Para aquellas que me pidieron el libro de Marina y no se los envié -que conste que a muchas si xD- es porque no tengo sus correos ¬¬ yo he cambiado el mío el viernes, por lo que deben agregarme de nuevo las que ya me tenían xD mandenme un mensaje o solo dejen su mail en un R&R y les haré llegar el libro. Mi msn es mariilecg arroba hotmail punto com. También está escrito en mi profile. **

**¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *


End file.
